Saiyandimension Neptunia
by EtherealXareon
Summary: Zackary isn't your normal everyday teenager. There was something about him, that he couldn't remember like a piece to a puzzle. But when he finds a stone, everything changes and his memories are back. What does this mean for Zack when he is given a new home... Gamindustri? (First story so expect errors and mistakes, also OC x harem)
1. Prologue

**(Hello Guys, this is my first fanfic, so if you could give me some ideas for future chapters, that would be awesome. I call it Saiyandimension Neptunia. Now, this story will be going at its own pace, whenever I feel like the next chapter is good enough, I will upload it. The story will also be with its own story. Well, it seems I got to go, see ya!)**

* * *

Zack was your normal average everyday teenager. He went to school, missing some days because of his depression. He had been diagnosed with it since he was born. The thing was he felt like something was missing in his life. Like a piece to a puzzle, there was something missing from his memories that he couldn't remember.

"Well no time to dwell on the past, besides who cares." What Zack meant by _who cares_ , is because nobody ever cared about him, except his parents who were never around since they worked overseas. Other kids bullied him because of his look, which was weird to say the least. There was nothing wrong with the way he looked, but he guessed since the girls at his school would literally faint when they saw him, that the boys would try to bully him. Figures. He has no friends, otherwise he pushes others away, so he wouldn't involve them.

Zack went into the bathroom, taking a glance at what he looked like now. He had spiky black hair, and same for eyes. They were somewhat familiar, but that he didn't mind at all right now. He wanted to focus on one of the things that calmed him down the most. Going for a walk outside…

At first, Zack refused to do this because he thought that there would be people out to kill him and beat him up. But after the first time with no incidents, he started to do it regularly.

Zack went outside, and before he left. He locked all of the doors and windows, so no-one could get into his house that his parents gave him and paid for. He casually walked towards the park, with his hands in his pockets. He wore a black shirt, with some plain old blue jeans. He didn't really care what he wore.

 _Zackary…_

That was weird. He could have sworn his name was being called, but he didn't see anyone around. It must have just been the wind. Great another section of his life where it's overly paranoid, and filled with hallucinations.

 _Zackary!_

He heard it again, but this time it was more clear. He could make out that it was a feminine voice. Zack kept hearing his name being called in the park, where he was alone in the dark. In the distance he saw a blinking blue light. Pulling out his flashlight, he ran over to the blue light. It wasn't just a blue light though, it was a stone that had a blue glowing usb symbol.

"What the hell is this?" The young man asked, himself when that same unfamiliar feminine voice answered him. But this time, it was like she was right next to him.

"It's the memory stone." Zack looked over to see a girl his height, floating on a book of some sort. She wore a purple and white dress, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"The what?" Hold up, it's called the memory stone? Why?

"My name is Histoire, and what you are holding is a memory stone. It is said to give people their memories back and also give them a chance at a new life."

Zack was going to be honest for once, his life wasn't all sugar, spice and everything nice. There were some good moments and a lot of bad moments in the life he had here. But the majority ruled out to be, bad moments. Even when he is staying at home, he is lonely as a puppy with no-one to take care of him. Things turned serious, as Zack looked at Histoire with a glare.

"Histoire… What do I need to do to get this stone to work?" The tome was surprised at the tone of the young man. He seemed very serious.

"For it to work, you must push that button. I will be seeing you soon!" Histoire said, disappearing into thin air in front of the teen's eyes. He didn't know what she meant by 'I will be seeing you soon'. Whatever that meant. He looked back at the weird glowing stone.

 _'So all I need to do is press this button and all of the memories I am missing will come back to me. And to top it all off, a new life. Well YOLO!'_ Zack pressed the button, as a wave of flashbacks and memories flooded into his head from past events. Before Zack knew it, he passed out.

The adventures of Zack begins in Gamindustri…

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Should I make changes to it? Or is the prologue good enough? Now I know this chapter was short, but every prologue in my opinion should be short and to the point. At least so everyone gets an idea what's happening. As I said before, you guys can give me ideas to continue this story, then I will probably make a sequel to it if it is good enough. See you all in the next chapter: Awakening.**


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

* * *

 **This is a little bit of a longer chapter, and it is the starting chapter for this fanfic! How cool is that? It took a while to think of some of this stuff, but it was all worth it. Now Zack, our protagonist, remembers he is a saiyan since his memories are back. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

It was faint but Zack heard two feminine voices. From what it looked like, one of them was poking him with a stick while the other one was standing there doing nothing to stop her. At first, he thought he was dead, but when he opened his eyes he saw 2 girls with lavender colored hair. They were in a futuristic park of some sort.

"Ughhhh my head." Rubbing his head, he saw the girl poking him hide behind the other girl.

"NEPU! He came back from the dead. Nep Jr. beat him up! He must be one of those zombies you see on late night movies that feed on people's brains!"

"No I'm not! I am a perfectly normal person." Zack told them, seeing the girl behind peek her head out. He realized something new, whenever he tried to find that puzzle piece that was missing. It was now firmly in place. The memories he forgot, were now fixed.

"I can't believe it, I remember…" Zack muttered to himself.

The teen remembered being a saiyan boy raised by his family on Earth after our planet was destroyed by Frieza.

"Hello! Are you still a zombie!?" Neptune asked the saiyan, as he regained focus on what was happening in front of him at the moment. He didn't want to space out every now and then, otherwise people will worry.

"No, I am not a zombie!" The girl pouted hearing that, probably to beat Zack up as she said, with her wooden sword now visible in her right hand. How did he not notice that before? "Anyways my name is Zackary. Pleased to meet you."

"Hi! Zack! I am Neptune the CPU goddess of Planeptune, and this is my sister Nepgear, but I call her Nep Jr." She wasn't hiding behind her sister anymore, and where did she get the idea that he was a zombie before? Oh well everything turned out good in the end.

"Wait what does CPU mean?" Both of them looked at Zack like he had amnesia, but he wasn't from this world. The neptunia sisters walked him to their home, or in other words their basilicom. On the way there, Nepgear explained to him the just of everything in Gamindustri and about them as well.

"So let me get this straight, there are 4 of you that are these Console Patron Units otherwise known to be goddesses. Am I getting this right so far?"

"Yes, now continue." Nepgear told Zack, who was surprised by the maturity of Nepgear. She seemed to be more like the older sister, instead of Neptune. And speaking of Neptune, she was now on Zack's shoulders getting a piggy back ride.

Honestly he didn't even realize she was even there.

"Onward, minion! To our home!" Proclaimed Neptune.

A tick mark made it's way onto Zack's forehead as they continued to walk.

"I am not your minion! And when did you get up there anyways?"

Neptune put her finger on his mouth, shushing him.

"A CPU's secrets are never revealed." When her finger was off of his mouth, he sighed.

"Anyways, now there are also four continents, that you explained to me." Nepgear nodded, listening to Zack. "The one we are on, is Planeptune, in which Neptune rules over it as Purple Heart, and you are the CPU candidate that will take her place. The other 3 continents are Leanbox, Lowee, and Lastation. Leanbox is ruled by Vert, Green Heart. Lowee is controlled by White Heart, Blanc, who has two twin sisters named Rom and Ram. And the last one Lastation is ruled over by Black Heart, Noire with her sister Uni. Now each CPU also has an oracle, like for example Planeptune has Histoire."

Neptune's head was resting on top of Zack's shoulder near his head. He wanted to wake her up, but she looked so cute while she slept.

"Did she seriously fall asleep!?" Zack sweatdropped, seeing her mutter a few words.

"Nepu… pudding..." Neptune said, in her bizarre dream world.

"Did she fall asleep again?" Nepgear was oblivious to the situation, that was about to unfold.

Zack started to blush, as he looked over to see Neptune barely reaching his ear.

"Uh, NEPGEAR! Could you please get her off of me?" Zack was starting to panic.

"Why?" Nepgear noticed her sister about to bite Zack's ear. "Oh, sorry! She does this sometimes." So Zack and Nepgear both carried Neptune the rest of the way.

"I can imagine. But what's the thing with her saying pudding every 5 minutes?" Asked Zack with an eyebrow raised.

"Pudding is one of her favorite snacks. And believe me, sister eats a lot, I mean A LOT of pudding."

"Well I guess I understand why she has so many dreams involving pudding now." Nepgear giggled at that comment.

A few minutes later, we reached the entrance of the basilicom.

"Histoire, can you open the door? it's me Zackary!"

Someone answered, but it wasn't Histoire. Zack knew now that she was the oracle of Planeptune. Histoire would be worried sick for Planeptune's ruler right now. Zack expected she would arrive in a couple seconds. Nepgear told him this would be IF, who is one of their friends that works at the Guild and helps them from time to time.

"So you are the infamous Zack I have heard so much about." IF saw we were both carrying Neptune.

"Nepgear, what happened to your sister!? Did Zack hurt her in any way?" IF asked the last part, while looking at him with an intense glare.

"No! Zack did not hurt sister in any way! She fell asleep, after he re-explained what I told him about us and Gamindustri." Zack was staring at IF, with a glare of his own.

"I am going to tuck sister in bed now…" Nepgear slowly walked away, as the saiyan and IF stared at each other angrily.

"So you think since Histoire summoned you, you think I would trust you right off the bat?" IF asked.

A tick mark made it way onto Zack's forehead again, this time he was more angry than before with Neptune.

"What is your deal!? Ever since Histoire probably told you about me, you are being an absolute jerk. I just met you, and you are treating me like an enemy. Why is it because you don't trust me?"

IF was shocked to hear how harsh Zack's tone was towards the girl. She faced the other way, towards the entrance, about to leave.

"Trust is earned, and from what I am seeing now is pathetic. You think since Histoire chose you, that I can trust you right off the bat? You are wrong. You, a person we had no knowledge of, until you arrived here a few hours ago. The CPUs trust you, but I won't trust you until you prove to me that you are what Histoire said you would be." With that remark, she left.

Ouch. Harsh. Zack felt like he was hated yet again, but that didn't stop him now since all of his memories are back, and a new life to boot. It would be horrible to waste it and end his life here.

"Well that certainly must have hurt your feelings." A familiar voice Zack remembered from the memory stone incident. He saw Histoire floating on that same tome.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that it hurt you. Don't worry Zack, IF will come around. It might take a while for her to trust you though."

Zack looked out, to see IF stop, then she started walking again. He knew now that he already made someone question his presence here. He wanted to know why he was sent here as well, but that's a question worth answering for another day.

"Zack, it's getting late, how about you get some rest?"

"You sure? I don't want to be a burden here."

"Nonsense, you can stay as long as you like!" Histoire told the saiyan with a smile.

The oracle gave Zack directions to the guest room. It wasn't that far away, but he found where it was. Zack was laying in bed, when the words from IF ran in his mind, like a record on a loop that didn't seem to stop.

 _Trust is earned, and from what I am seeing now is pathetic._

 _You think since Histoire chose you, that I can trust you right off the bat?_

 _I won't trust you until you prove to me that you are what Histoire said you would be._

One thing Zack wondered, before falling asleep at last was… What did IF mean by what Histoire said he would be?

* * *

 **And... we leave off with a cliffhanger. Well maybe, but anyways. Did you guys enjoy this chapter? It got a little bit weird, since Neptune was dreaming about pudding near Zack and a trust issue between IF and Zack. See ya in the next chapter: Nightmares.**


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmares

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2 of my SD Neptunia fanfic! I call it Nightmares, since Zack went to sleep and is now having a nightmare about what will happen later on in the story. Well enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

 _The saiyan teen was now in his subconscious. Zack is seeing something, that he thought would never happen. The CPU's dead bodies. At first, he thought they were goddesses and could live forever. But that wasn't all, he saw one of the enemies that he knew was defeated by Goku._

 _Frieza…_

 _Zack ran over to the CPUs, and tried many ways to wake them up. He knew they were dead, but he didn't want to believe it. Tears were streaming down from his eyes._

 _"COME ON! YOU CAN'T DIE YET! YOU ARE THE GODDESSES! PROTECT GAMINDUSTRI!"_

 _Zack felt a burning sensation coming from his eyes afterwards. His eyes were gone. There was nothing in his eye sockets, just darkness. He realized there was now blood trickling down from them._

 **(A/N: Now you might be curious as to how I got this eye bleeding situation. Well at the moment, Zack is having a nightmare, and I thought I could add some creepypasta elements into it. If you don't know what creepypasta is, look it up. Back to the story!)**

 _IF appeared saying those last few words to him, but she didn't have eyes. Zack gritted his teeth listening to this crap._

 _"I HEARD ENOUGH!"_

Zack jolted awake, in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. He noticed he was now in the guest room that Histoire gave him.

"Oh good, it was only a nightmare. Wait! Did I lose my eyes?" Zack ran into the bathroom to look in the mirror. He felt relieved that he still had his eyes and there wasn't eye sockets with blood trickling down from them.

Zack would have known if he still had his eyes that he still could see. But that dream felt all too real. He doesn't want them to die, even if he didn't meet all of them yet. He felt responsible for their deaths. He can't say anything right now, because it hasn't happened yet.

He walked to the balcony outside, looking up at the stars, with several questions in his mind. Again what did IF mean by Histoire saying what he would be? A warrior? and one of the other questions he wanted to have answered since he got here. Why was he sent here?

"Can't sleep, Zack?" He knew who it was without turning around.

"Not after the nightmare I had." Zack told the tome, with a shudder.

"Well is there anything you need at the moment?"

"Yes. I would like to know the reason why I was sent here." A few minutes of awkward silence went by, when Histoire finally spoke up.

"The memory stone as I said, is to give the user their memories back, and a new life. The stone probably thought you belonged here." Zack took his arms off of the railing and looked at Histoire.

"Since you told IF about who I was, it's only fair you tell me about myself." Sure he knew things about himself, but what he is going to talk about now is something important that he doesn't know.

"Fair enough, what would you like to know?"

"I would like to know what I was chosen by you for. Otherwise what I am going to be. Because in order for IF to trust me, I must find my destiny. But I don't know what that could be."

Histoire sighed, "The reason why I chose you, is because you can help the CPUs overcome any obstacle. Whether its big or small, you will aid them. As for your destiny, that is something you need to find by yourself. Everyone's destiny depends on the person."

The tome was right, about his destiny. He was on his own with that one. Zack is going to be honest here, he will help the CPUs, but he wondered what obstacles he would be facing.

"Histoire, thank you." Zack told the tome, giving her a smile.

"There's no need to thank me, Zack."

"Well I am going to see what Neptune's doing since she is still up." He could literally hear her doing something. Zack walked into the sister's room that they shared. It wasn't all that surprising. At the moment Nepgear was sleeping, but Neptune was playing a game. When Zack left, Histoire was still floating there on the balcony for some reason. Maybe to think about her own things.

"Hey Neptune!" Zack was happy to see someone was still up.

"Oh hey Zack! What's going on?"

"I had a nightmare and I can't sleep anymore. So I thought I could see what you were doing."

"Well then, grab some Nep Bulls, pull up a chair and play this game with me. Because we are going to be playing it all night." Wait did she seriously say Nep Bull? Isn't that a parody of Red Bull in his world? Zack opened up the fridge in their room, to see 30 packs of Nep Bull. It was basically Red Bull with her face on every single one. The teen took 4 Nep Bulls out of one of the packages. Two for him and two for Neptune at the moment. Zack gave the two Nep Bulls to Neptune and he kept his. Sitting down, he saw the title _Four Goddesses Online._

"So Zack, do you like video games?" Neptune asked the saiyan.

"Yeah, and I can tell this is a role playing game. I like RPGs."

"You have a good taste in video games, Zack!"

He opened the first Nep Bull and started to drink it while playing the RPG. He had one question, What did he get himself into?

* * *

 **Another chapter done! Look everyone, I am sorry for making these so short, but the thing is I was never good at making long chapters, so yeah. I am pretty sure, some people know what I mean. Since Four Goddesses Online released for Japan a few days/weeks ago, I thought I could add that as a game in the universe. The CPUs will not die in this fanfic, it was just Zack's nightmare. Some of the elements will be there, like Frieza. Anyways next chapter: Meeting the CPUs.**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the CPUs

**Chapter 3: Meeting the CPUs**

* * *

 **Hello everyone, Welcome to Chapter 3 of Saiyandimension Neptunia! Now I keep saying it, but can't stop. Every chapter I make will be short, otherwise less than 5,000 words. That means I need to make more chapters. If this fanfic gets enough votes for a season 2, then I will make one. See you all later, and enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

Zack was laying on the couch sleeping where he passed out in the neptunia sister's room, after playing too much of that RPG and drinking too much of those energy drinks. Neptune was on the floor, sleeping and there were dozens upon dozens of Nep Bull cans on the floor.

"Ughhh… why did I do this?" Zack questioned the things he did last night. He didn't go all out crazy, no. However he did drink a ton of Nep Bulls, which is why he has a really bad headache right now.

The headache slowly went away after a couple minutes, and he realized how many Nep Bull cans were on the floor.

"I better clean these up fast, otherwise Histoire will get very mad." Zack did just that, in a couple minutes. There was about 50-60 Nep Bull cans on the floor.

"Jeez, Neptune must have drank more than me…" Even for a small girl such as herself, Zack can't believe how much she could drink in an hour. Last night, we had a contest to see who could drink more Nep Bulls in an hour. She had 60 and Zack had 50. It wasn't good for either of them to drink that much.

He was surprised that they were even able to sleep after how much they drank, but for some people caffeine makes them tired instead of wide awake. For both of them it was a bad idea.

"WAKE UP NEPTUNE!" Yep. There was no mistaking who that was. Histoire, who is a nice person, but when you get under her skin, she can be very serious and strict at times.

"AHHH! What Histy?" Neptune shot up like a bullet, hearing Histoire's voice.

Zack didn't want to stand there any longer so he went outside of the basilicom to start his martial arts training.

 **-Time Skip, 20 minutes later-**

"Hya!" Zack kicked the air again, with sweat visible all over his face.

He kneeled on the ground, breathing heavily remembering IF's words.

 _I won't trust you until you prove to me that you are what Histoire said you would be!_

 _From what I am seeing now is pathetic!_

"I… I need to continue training to prove to IF that I am not pathetic. KAIO-KENNN!"

A red aura appeared around Zack, as he cupped both of his hands to his side.

"KAME…"

"HAME…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zack released the energy wave into the sky, once again his muscles were being strained too much. Probably from using that last Kaio-Ken attack. He kneeled onto the ground, about to pass out, with his hands trying to grasp the dirt.

Then he remembered, since he came to his world, he had a pouch of those rejuvenating senzu beans. He forgot he had them. Swallowing one, he felt instantly refreshed.

"Ah much better!" Zack noticed something going on at the basilicom. A lot of commotion. Usually he would have expected Neptune to do something like this, but this time was different. Entering the Planeptune Basilicom, after about 20 minutes of training, he found to be odd. Not because of the situation, but because there were 3 more people here.

He could only assume that they were the CPUs of the other nations. It was just an assumption though doesn't mean he was right.

"NEPU! Where is Zack, he has been gone for about 20 minutes since he left me to do paperwork. When I find him, he will be beaten a thousand times over." She was holding her wooden sword as she proclaimed that.

Maybe Zack should run while he still can? Or stay and get beaten by Neptune. What could be worse? Hmm. Yep he should run while he still can, the alternative would be Zack being chased by her holding that sword.

"Neptune, that's no reason to beat Zack up. He must have just taken a walk or something."

A tall girl with blonde hair, who he guessed was Vert aka Green Heart. The ruler of Leanbox. Since when were they here? It's only been twenty minutes and they are already here! Wow talk about being on time.

"Neptune, who are you talking about?"

"Remember, that guy we found in Virtua Forest. Well that's Zack." Nepgear told Vert.

"I would like to see Zack, where do you think he is?" Zack was surprised they didn't notice him standing in the doorway the entire time.

"Uh Vert, he's standing right there." Noire pointed at Zack who was currently acting like he did nothing wrong.

All of them sweatdropped, except for Noire, Zack and Blanc. Neptune charged at him with her wooden sword. What Zack did next, was remarkable to the other goddesses in the room. He held her sword back, with just the tip of his finger, sustaining no cuts, wounds, nothing.

"Neptune! No fighting in the basilicom!" Histoire said.

"He stopped that sword, with just his finger." Vert said.

"I never knew the saiyans were this strong." Said Noire, while Blanc who was reading a book nodded her head in agreement.

"Wait question, what are you all doing here?"

"We came to see, who you were." Vert got closer to Zack, like uncomfortably close looking at his saiyan physique.

"You look like you are strong." Just the sound of her voice, is making him blush.

 **(A/N: Just so everyone knows. The pairings with Zack will not happen until later in the story. Another note: There WILL BE NO SEX SCENES! No! Not that I hate them, but I rather keep it safe for work. Vert is just teasing him now, even though she does like how fit he is. Anyways back to the story!)**

Blanc felt a vein pop as she witnessed Vert flirting with Zack.

"Why the hell are you flirting with him, Thunder TITS!?" Blanc yelled across the room, slamming her book down.

"Breasts are a sign of maturity, and adulthood for women such as myself." She stared at Blanc's chest. "Not like you would understand, considering how flat your chest is."

Zack could see that Blanc had anger issues. But what surprised him is that this form they have. Nepgear mentioned it to him a couple times. Hard Drive Divinity Mode or HDD for short.

A shadow fell over White Heart's face, holding her axe aimed towards Vert.

"I am going to rip those udders of yours off with my AXE!"

Suddenly, Vert transformed into Green Heart, ready for White Heart to come at her.

"I would like to see you try!" Zack, was enticed by Vert's look now, wait what was he thinking!? He didn't want to end up like a pervert! He knows one back home all too well, since the memories he lost are back. Master Roshi…

 **-At Kame House, Universe 7-**

Master Roshi was enjoying one of the swimsuit magazines, looking at the pictures of hot women.

"Ah ah ACHOOO!" He sneezed, when Oolong looked over at the man.

"Master Roshi, you alright?" The pig asked

"Yeah, but for some reason I felt like someone said my name." Master Roshi looked up at the sky, trying to remember who it was, but quickly dived back into his magazine.

 **-Back to the Planeptune Basilicom-**

Zack was fed up with the constant arguing, and fighting. That he himself, got angry. Before Histoire could even stop Vert and Blanc from fighting, Zack stepped in.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The saiyan yelled, causing Green Heart and White Heart to freeze from the sudden outburst.

"Can you two stop fighting for now please so we at least can have a conversation where you two aren't at each other's throats?"

"You are right, we're sorry." Said Vert and Blanc at the same time, who transformed back to their normal forms.

The magical tome zoomed towards the teen, "Wow, I never thought those two would settle their differences that fast. Zack you are good at solving conflicts."

Zack rubbed his gravity-defying hair, being modest. "Aw shucks, it was nothing. Hehe."

Neptune popped out from behind him, "It's like Zack is a wizard at this stuff."

"How long ago were you behind me?" Asked Zack, weirded out.

"A couple seconds." Zack sweatdropped at that answer. She must have been behind him, much longer than a couple seconds.

The other CPUs left to go back to keeping an eye and defending their territory. IF was right, about them trusting him. And he never thought he was that good at solving conflicts as Histoire said.

Zack for once, since he got here slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

 **Well seems like Zack is good at solving conflicts, and now he met all of the CPUs, not just Neptune. Vert has taken a liking to the saiyan as well. Note: You might be wondering why Plutia/ Iris Heart hasn't shown up yet. Well it's because I am saving her entrance for another time. Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia: Snow in Planeptune?**


	5. Chapter 4: Snow in Planeptune?

**Chapter 4: Snow in Planeptune?**

* * *

 **Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 4 of my Saiyandimension Neptunia fanfic! I am sorry for making the last few chapters confusing. But I needed a way to make my own story. As I said before in the first chapter, give me ideas for chapters so I can add them in. I appreciate all suggestions for new chapters. This chapter is called Snow in Planeptune? Cause I wanted there to be a fight. Hopefully you will enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Zack woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door.

"Who is it?" Asked Zack, still drowsy.

"It's me Nepgear."

Zack was surprised at first, because Nepgear doesn't usually do this at all. What might have caused this? He didn't know.

"Okay come in!" Nepgear walked in with a plate of eggs, bacon and sausage. She left the door open, probably so Neptune can intrude. Not that Zack hates her, no, just that sometimes she can be a hassle.

"I brought you some breakfast. Since you weren't awake this morning." Nepgear sat next to him, on the bed. Zack ate the whole thing in a couple of seconds. "Wait what time is it now?"

"It's noon. By the way, sister told me you had a nightmare the other night. What was it about?"

Zack had a flashback of that nightmare, all of a sudden. Snapping out of it, he looked at Nepgear.

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Said Zack, with a shudder.

And low and behold, the infamous Neptune barged into the room, with her phone in her hand.

"Zack! Vert just texted me about you!"

"Uh, I hate to ask, but what did she say?" Zack hated to ask these kinds of questions, but hopefully the answer will be okay. Neptune showed the chat she had with Vert to Zack:

 _Hi Vert! How's it going up in Leanbox?_

 _Everything's splendid. Neptune, I have a favor to ask of you._

 _Haa? What is it?_

 _Well I would like to see a picture of Zack…_

 _Say no more!_

 _Here's one: Insert picture of Zack sleeping here_

 _Aww he looks so adorable!_

Wha? What? Zack's face turned beet red. She thinks that he looks adorable? And where the hell did Neptune ge- He realized now, that Neptune took a photo of him last night sleeping.

A dark aura emanated around Zack, as he gave Neptune a glare.

"Uh, Nep Jr. Why does Zack look like that?"

"I don't know, but it seems he's angry."

"NEPTUNE! Give me the phone!" Zack told the girl.

"NEPU! NO! Not until I post that photo of you to the others." Said Neptune as she began to run out of the room.

Both of them were now chasing each other.

"Neptune give me the god dang phone! I want that picture removed!"

"NO!"

Zack flew past Neptune, in the process snatching her phone.

"Now let's see he-" Without any warning, he pressed the send button for the picture to be sent to Blanc and Noire.

He froze, like a statue, realizing what he just did.

"Wha-what have I done?" Zack kneeled on the ground, feeling stupid. The teen gave Neptune's phone back to her.

"Sis, Zack!" Nepgear called them, instantly snapping Zack out of his ordeal.

"What is it Nep Jr.?"

"It's snowing OUTSIDE!" Nepgear told them, causing Zack's eyes to widen.

He knew that Lowee has snow, but Planeptune? How did this happen? There is no way that there is snow here. But when Zack looked outside, he saw snowflakes dropping onto the ground. It just began.

Not that he hated snow, but why would there be snow in Planeptune? They need to find the problem and fast, otherwise Planeptune will be covered in snow and ice. It's not even Christmas! The question ringing in Zack's mind, _Who made it snow in Planeptune?_ There was no way it would snow here. He knew that.

"Histoire what's going on? Why is it snowing in Planeptune?" Asked Zack, who was trying to figure out who did this.

"Reports from the citizens say they have seen a monster, that caused the weather to change. It might freeze the entire city!"

The saiyan questioned that a monster could change weather? How the hell could it do that?

His face turned dark, getting serious.

"Histoire, I am going to find this monster, and destroy it before it makes Planeptune into a frozen sculpture." He walked out the front door, and flew off to find this monster.

"Oooo, I want a frozen scupture! We should go with him, right Histy?" Asked Neptune, turning to her HDD form right alongside Purple Sister.

Histoire facepalmed because of Neptune's ignorance but nodded, seeing them follow Zack in the sky.

 _'It seems you are just like your father, aren't you Zack?'_ She thought, watching the teen fly over the horizon with Purple Heart and Purple Sister behind him.

Zack stopped to close his eyes and concentrate on sensing where this monster was.

"Zack, why didn't you tell us you could fly?" Asked Purple Heart

"It's been a while since I did it. Now please stay quiet so I can sense the monster's ki." Zack sensed a powerful energy in the capital of Planeptune.

"Now I know where he is, come on let's go destroy this monster!"

 **-Time Skip, 5 minutes later, in the capital of Planeptune-**

There was a knight, wearing dark blue armor, holding a staff he called _Freezebringer_. The whole city was almost covered in ice. Several citizens outside were frozen.

"Freeze all you pathetic humans! Your kind doesn't have a place here!" The knight saw a little boy in front of him, with tears about to fall from his eyes.

"You're next, brat!" The knight pointed his staff at the child.

" **ICE BLAST!"** A large beam from his staff was shot at the kid. When the smoke dispersed, the knight saw someone in front of the child who blocked his attack. He was surprised to see a man, wearing a black Gi with red trim, that he froze in the ice instead.

"Zack! Don't worry we will take it from here!" Purple Sister said, holding her beam saber out to fight the robot who froze the saiyan.

"Go and stay somewhere safe, while we take care of this, alright?" Purple Heart told the boy, and he nodded obeying the goddess.

"Come on! Show me the power of a goddess! Frostburn is the name, remember it!" He proclaimed, charging at the goddess Purple Heart, when Nepgear appeared in front to stop him.

"Before you fight my sister, you are going to have to go through me!" Frostburn slapped Nepgear through a couple buildings, before she was in range to attack him.

"Weakling..." The ice around Zack shattered, as a red aura was encased around him. This aura was different though, it was more stronger than the last time he used Kaio-ken.

"KAIO-KEN X2!" Zack flew at Frostburn, when he put Freezebringer in front of him, to cushion the impact. The teen, went straight through the staff, making it break into many pieces on the ground.

"W-what? My weapon! Oof!" Zack punched him in his chest, making a crack in the armor he was wearing. The sisters joined him fighting Frostburn, and he had an idea.

"Neptune! Nepgear! I have an idea to take him down once and for all..." Zack paused for a moment.

"Well what is it?" Asked Purple Sister, as she found a grin on Zack's face.

"We will combine all of our strongest attacks into one..." Zack said, making the sisters nod in agreement.

"It seems appropriate."

Neptune and Nepgear transferred their energy to me, as I cupped my hands to my side.

"VIOLET..."

"BUSTER... KAME"

"HAME..."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A purple kamehameha wave was fired at Frostburn, as he struggled to push it back.

 _'This might be more than I can handle, but we have to win and save Planeptune.'_

"KAIO-KEN X3!" The wave gained more power and Frostburn was destroyed. Soon after, weather in Planeptune turned back to normal.

"Ow! ow ow ow ow... We did it..." Zack said, with a hint of weakness in his voice.

"Hey Zack, you alright?" Purple Sister noticed Zack faint from exhaustion.

"ZACK!" The sisters put both of his arms around their shoulders.

"Let's get back to the basilicom fast!" Nepgear told Neptune, carrying Zack at mach five speed towards their home. They also needed to get back before their HDD forms wore out.

 **-In Zack's Subconscious-**

 _Zack didn't realize he was now in the house that he had before hand in the world he used to be in. Someone familiar walked in, as a silhouette._

 _"Hello Zackary, been a while hasn't it?" Zack's eyes widened to see that the figure was none other than his father._

* * *

 **We leave off with a cliffhanger where Zack sees his father after a long time, even if it is in his head. Remember to give me ideas for new chapters! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia: Gained Trust**


	6. Chapter 5: Gained Trust

**Chapter 5: Gained Trust**

* * *

 **Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 5 of my Saiyandimension Neptunia fanfic, called Gained Trust! Last time, his father contacted him through his subconscious and now they are going to have a serious talk before Zack wakes up. Well I gotta go now, enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

 **-Back in Zack's subconscious-**

 _Zack couldn't believe it. His father was here... Why? After all he did to him! He abandoned Zack as a baby and this is the first time he has seen him in years. The teen wanted to ask his dad why he left him. Same for his mom, why did they both leave him? He wanted to punch and kick him, since he was right there. But he couldn't for some reason. Like his feelings were getting in the way of what he truly felt._

 _"What the hell are you doing here, dad?" Zack growled._

 _"Now now, that's not the way I raised you." His father told him, offering to give him a hug, but Zack refused._

 _"You didn't raise me at all! I was left on the god dang streets because of you going overseas! I had to learn everything by myself!" His father didn't stop smiling, but when he mentioned overseas, his father had a frown makes it way onto his face._

 _"You know why we left you over there?" His dad asked with a sigh._

 _"Yes, I want to know! Why the hell did you leave me by myself when I was only a couple months old!?" His son was angry, he could sense it._

 _"Me and your mother wanted you to stay over there, to be safe. All this time we were protecting you." Zack's eyes widened hearing that his parents protected him. Even though they neglected him for so long._

 _"But look at you, now you are a teenager. You grew up so fast! I am proud of you!" Ehhhh? What? His father said he was proud of him?_

 _"Where's Mom, is she here?" Zack asked, hoping he would see her after all of these years._

 _"I'm right here, sweetie." His mom said, scaring the crap out of him._

 _"Don't scare me like that, M-mom?" Zack started to cry, seeing her for the first time. She wore a Gi that was mostly red instead of black but had black trim._

 _"Oh come here, sweetie and give your mom a hug." Without thinking about it, Zack gave his mother a hug as he sobbed uncontrollably. He was happy to see her, unlike his father._

 _"I missed you, mom."_

 **-In the Planeptune Basilicom, 10 minutes later after Zack fainted, Nepgear's POV-**

"Histoire! Zack fainted!" I made sure she heard me, and she came flying towards us as fast as she could.

"What happened!?" Neptune and I had no idea what happened to him, so I explained what happened after we defeated the monster.

"We defeated the monster. It's like he lost a lot of his energy. He had a red aura, though if it makes any difference." Histoire gasped. She knew what skill the saiyan teen used.

"Oh, really Zack, you could have done permanent damage to yourself! Carry him to the guest room!" So we both tucked Zack into his guest bed. When finally our HDD forms faded, and we were back to normal.

"Look, he's crying." I told Neptune, as we watched him closely. He was crying a lot.

"Mom!" He muttered in his sleep. I realized what he was dreaming about, it was probably his parents, since he said mom.

"I am going to go get some pudding!" Even now, Neptune had to think of something to cheer herself up. Both of them cared for Zack, and realized that he must have been straining his body too much these past few days.

 **-Back to where Zack is-  
**

 _Zack was hugging his mom, since this is the first time he had ever seen her._

 _"How were you able to contact me like this?" Both of them grinned._

 _"A few years ago, your mom and I found a way to contact you, instead of using technology. This is the first time the telepathic link worked."_

 _"So you guys will always be with me, if I need to talk to you?" Zack asked, wiping the tears from his eyes._

 _"Zack, sweetie of course we will. Whenever you feel like you need to talk to us, we will be here alright?" Zack smiled, waving goodbye._

 _"Okay, bye mom! Bye dad!" They waved goodbye as well. Seeing their son grow up made them proud. Zack finally trusted his dad, even though he did leave him to fend for himself. Zack now knew that they cared about him a lot._

 **-In the Planeptune Basilicom, a couple hours later-**

Zack finally woke up to see Nepgear and Neptune, who was eating a cup of pudding.

"Ughhh, hey you guys." Both of them instantly had their faces, nuzzled into his chest, crying.

"You two what's wrong?" Asked Zack.

"You *sob* worried us! Never do something so reckless again!" Zack smiled, seeing this. He was happy to see that they cared so much for him, in the little bit of time that has passed by.

"Hey, hey. Everything will be alright! I won't do anything like that to make you two worry again, okay?" He asked patting both of their heads simultaneously. The sisters wiped the tears from their faces away, giving him a smile.

"But in return, Neptune and I will have to watch you train. Does that seem fair?" The tone of Nepgear, seemed almost too nice. It probably was.

"Yeah..." Zack was afraid, for once if he said no she would do something to hurt him.

"Zack come on, let's play some video games!" He joined the sisters, in their room to play some video games with Neptune again.

"Alright, Neptune, this time if I win, you will have to pay for the pudding you get for the next week. Deal?"

"And if I win, you have to buy me 3 crates of pudding tomorrow." That made him grunt in displeasure, great now he really needed to do some quests to get some credits. For the food, he was buying it would probably be 500 credits. Zack sighed.

"Fine. It's a deal! I am going to win!" Zack proclaimed, while Neptune disagreed like normal.

"In your dreams, the protagonist of this story, which is me, always wins!" Neptune said, making Zack question why she does that from time to time. But now he is going to join her just this once, to break the 4th wall.

"Well, let's see what the author thinks!" Zack said, as he continued to play a fighting game against Neptune.

 **(Oh come on! Don't break the fourth wall like Neptune, ZACK! You are better than this!)**

"Nope, since I am in a good mood now, I will join Neptune in breaking the fourth wall." After Zack said that, he grinned.

"Yay!" Neptune chirped.

And so the two played the game, Neptune won and rubbed her victory in Zack's face, it was in a friendly way though.

"Now you have to buy me all that pudding, tomorrow."

"Alright! Fine." Zack was disappointed since he had to buy those crates of pudding for Neptune tomorrow. He wondered why he even tries to challenge the CPU. He looked at his wallet, and gulped. He had to go do some quests. He didn't have any money at the moment, so that was a problem.

So Zack, went to his own bed and slept until next morning, to go to the guild to find a good paying quest.

 _'This will be great training for me'_ He said as he flew to the guild, in Planeptune.

* * *

 **EX:And scene! I put more work into this chapter than I thought I would. Now I know that the last chapter was awful, at least I thought it was. Compared to this chapter, it seems awful to me.**

 **Zack: Wait hold on, Neptune I was going to get you some pudding! Why do you already have some?**

 **Neptune: Because I am magic**

 **Zack: *Facepalm* Yeah sure you are, and I am Harry Potter. Now stop lying...**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia: Questing.**


	7. Chapter 6: Questing

**Chapter 6: Questing**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 6 of my Saiyandimension Neptunia fanfic. We left off with Zack going to the guild, to do some quests for Neptune's pudding.**

 **Neptune: Ethy, make me the protagonist of your story! Make me as strong as Zack!**

 **EX: Uh, let me see if I can do that, *opens up book and closes it* No I can't**

 **Neptune: Why? Why can't you?**

 **EX: You are strong enough in your HDD form**

 **Neptune: How about if you feed me pudding instead?**

 **EX: What? No! *Is visibly blushing***

 **Neptune: Oh come on, it won't kill you. *Ethereal starts running and Neptune chases after him***

 **EX: How many times do I have to say no!? *Iris Heart appeared in front of him, holding her whip***

 **Zack: Well since Ethereal is busy, I will be posting from now on, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **-At The Guild, 10 minutes later-**

Zack was amazed to see so many people here, he didn't think it would be that popular but then again when does killing monsters not satisfy anyone?

"Well well well, look's who here..." Again Zack, knew who it was and frowned as he saw her. It was IF...

"What IF, you care to insult me again, or are you going to help me find a quest?" Zack was fed up with her constant insults, it made him sick to hear them. Since the first time, he has been training his butt off, to become someone that the CPUs depend on.

"No insults. To be honest, I want to see which one you would pick." Said IF, making Zack confused. Ehh? What did she just say? Did someone mind control her or something? Then Zack heard two familiar voices heading his way.

"Remember what I said, Zack..." Nepgear again sounded too sweet, making him afraid.

"Y-yeah..." He remembered someone who was just as scary as she was acting now. Actually it was two people, Chi-Chi and Bulma. Now he understood why Goku and Vegeta are scared of their wifes. Even though Nepgear isn't you know, it's still scary to see her like this.

"Zack! Where is the pudding you were going to buy me today?" Asked Neptune, who was angry right now.

"Calm down Neptune! I didn't have any money so I thought I could go and find a quest for me to do, to get some credits to buy it for you." Zack noticed an interesting quest, and started to grin as he ripped it off the board.

"Well looks like we are going to kill a dragon." Not going to lie, the reward was substantial. 1000 credits! More than he bargained for, and he probably can buy more pudding for Neptune, so she can enjoy it. Zack watched her eat her pudding and ate an entire crate in about 30 minutes. He was wondering one thing, _How the hell is she still healthy after eating all of that!?_

The reward could have been more, but 1000 credits is enough for him. He might be able to split the other 500 credits to spend on his own needs. Zack knew IF was following them to the cave where the dragon was located. He decided to wait until they defeated the monster, to tell her to stop hiding and show herself.

"Alright, so we're going into a cave? Nepgear is this just a boss, or are there more monsters to defeat?" Asked Zack, as he focused on the dragon's energy.

"I don't know, you would think since it is a dragon, there would be more monsters to aid the dragon. Oh by the way, sister is on your back." She was right on the money. If the dragon was a boss, there would be other monsters to defeat. But on the paper, all it said was _Defeat the dragon. Reward: 1000 credits._ He wasn't surprised to find Neptune once again, getting a piggy ride from him. Zack just accepted it, because if he questioned this, it would result in more problems than what he wants it to be.

We entered the cave, seeing that there was no dragon.

"Huh? Where is the big lizard?" Asked Neptune, and Zack was wondering the same thing, until he felt the dragon's energy behind them.

"LOOK OUT!" Zack rushed over to Nepgear and pushed themselves both out of the dragon's line of fire. Wow this dragon is smarter than it looks, using a sneak attack on us like that. No wonder why there was so many people who never came back from this quest. This dragon used tactics, to kill it's victims.

"Ooo playing dirty are we, you OVER SIZED LIZARD!?" Zack yelled, making the dragon angry. And when anything is angry, they lose their concentration on what they are doing. The dragon flew at Zack, enraged.

 _'That's it! Come closer!'_ When it was only a few feet away from Zack, the saiyan disappeared behind the dragon, giving it's back a hard kick and sent it flying into the cave wall.

"Let's see how you like this!" Zack shot a frenzy of ki blasts where the dragon was. But that wasn't enough to even scratch the dragon.

"Ehhh? What the hell!? I barely even scratched him, wh-" That's when Zack felt another energy, different from anything he had ever faced so far. He felt it being transferred to the dragon to increase its strength. He looked over to see a beam hitting the dragon, from what looked like a rat and a small girl, wearing a hoodie holding some kind of staff.

"Nepgear! Neptune! I am going to beat up whoever is healing this dragon. While I do that, try to distract the dragon, until I break the staff." Zack flew over to the rat and the girl.

"Come on let's go Nepgear!" Said Purple Heart, holding her katana.

"Yes! Let's do this!" Both sisters charged at the dragon full on.

IF followed Zack, trying to keep a low profile. She was shocked to see that he could fly and use weird abilities, similar to the CPUs.

"Hey what do you two think you are doing?" Zack asked the rat, and girl holding the weird red staff.

"We're busted chu!" The rat said.

"We're doing nothing, sir!" The girl said, making him question them. He knew they were lying, he could tell from their faces.

"Oh really, so when I saw that magic staff's beam hitting that dragon, it was nothing too. Am I right?" Zack had a dark red aura surround him as he continued.

"Yes, that's exactly what happ-" The girl stopped noticing her mouse companion, running away.

"WE ARE SO DEAD CHUUUU!

"Wait for me Warechu!" They both ran the other way from the saiyan, as he crushed the staff with his foot.

"As the old saying goes, when the cat is out, the mice will play. Time to have some fun~" Zack teleported in front of them, as they stopped.

 **(A/N: Hold up, before anyone gets any ideas. Yes Zack, is part sadist, similar to Iris Heart, but he is not full on sadist like her. This only happens when they make Zack angry, another similarity between him and Iris Heart. But only when it is his enemies, he goes half-sadist. Instead of using a weapon, he breaks their bones. And another note: Iris Heart will be in the story eventually, just not yet. Back to the story)**

"I am going to enjoy breaking those little bodies of yours!" The teen said, cracking his knuckles.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CHUUUUU!" Screams were heard from inside the forest, around the cave.

"I-is it just me or is Zack a sadist, like Iris Heart?" IF asked herself, afraid of what might happen if they met.

Zack held up both of them. The mouse by his tail and the girl by her shirt collar. "There, now they're unconscious and their bones are broken. Better leave them in the cave next to the dragon, who I assume is injured badly now. Might as well check on the sisters." He flew back with the girl and mouse in tow, to the cave. The dragon was still alive, but he didn't mean to do anything. So that must mean that staff that these two were holding was a mind control device.

"Hey, Neptune! Nepgear! I brought these two along with. They were the ones I assume were controlling the dragon." I dropped them in front of the dragon.

"What should we do with them?" Nepgear asked Zack, who gave a grin. The dragon began to look at the two that controlled him.

" **Leave them to me..."** The dragon told us, picking the two unconscious up into his claws, flying away.

"Well I guess now is the time." Zack trailed off, to yell for IF. "IF GET OVER HERE! I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!"

"Wait IF was following us? Why?" Neptune asked.

"Correction, she was following me." Zack told the sisters.

IF walked into the cave to see them. "How did you know I was there?"

"I knew you were following me, since we left town." IF questioned that.

"Were you watching me?" IF asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"No! I was sensing your energy. Saiyans can sense energy if they are correctly trained in it." He didn't want to tell them that they could do it, too. The laws of this world might be different than his own, thus resulting in many problems to manipulate the skills Zack uses himself.

"Let's go and turn in that quest, guys!"

"YEAH!" Neptune said, again on Zack's back getting yet another piggy back ride.

Both Zack and Neptune, were walking back to town. When Nepgear noticed IF standing there dumbfounded.

"Hey IF, you coming?" It took a few second for IF to answer. The abilities of Zack was incomprehensible, and she didn't believe that he was that strong. She smiled, seeing that she can trust Zack now.

"Hey guys, wait up!" IF said joining them.

The trip back wasn't anything special. But IF was apologizing to Zack more than he thought she would.

 **-At the Guild, 20 minutes later-**

"Okay IF! I get it alright! You're sorry. Jeez you must have said it about 50 times already!" Zack said, in the guild with the crates of pudding he bought from one of the shops there.

"Actually she said it 30 times." Neptune told Zack, when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? It's important to keep count." Zack saw a cup of pudding in her hand.

"Uh, Neptune?" Asked Zack, looking at her like she's crazy.

"Yeah?"

"Is that, a cup of pudding you are holding there?"

"Yup!"

"Isn't that from one of the crates?"

"Yup!" It's official, he knew she was crazy about pudding but not this crazy, that she couldn't wait until we got home first.

"NEPTUNE! I specifically told you not to eat any pudding until we got back to the basilicom!" Zack told the goddess, who looked away with a angry pout.

"But I am hungry now..."

Zack eventually accepted the fact, that he couldn't make Neptune stop eating it.

"Fine. Eat that one and you can't eat any others until we get back to the basilicom. Got it?"

Neptune hugged the teen, "You're the BEST! ZACK!"

She ran off to go see what her sister was doing.

"Things don't seem to change with Neptune? Do they?" IF asked Zack.

"No and I just met her a couple days ago, poking me with a stick saying I am a zombie." IF laughed at that.

"Yep that's our Neptune." IF got something out of her pocket and gave it to him.

"Eh? What's this?" Zack saw a gift wrapped box in front of him.

"It's something that I thought you would need, since you train in unarmed combat and all. Come on now, open it!" IF told him.

"Okay."

Zack tore open the box to see a new Gi that was combined with the same colors of the one he wears now. But it was different. **(A/N: The same Gi that Goku wore during Resurrection of F, and DBS. But it is all black with red trimming instead of orange with blue. Note: Zack will become a super saiyan god, but way later in the story. It might be a different way, of how the ritual goes though, since I thought of it.)**

"Wow thanks IF!" The girl smiled, seeing that he liked it.

"No problem, it was the least I could do."

Zack thanked IF for the new Gi, saying goodbye to the guild and carrying the pudding crates with one hand. They all walked home. Zack was the most happy of all, since he made up with the girl. She trusts him now. It's weird, but could he have forgotten something?

"W-where are we Warechu?" The girl looked around to see that they were in a nest of some sort.

"I-I don't know... CHUUU!" The rat noticed the dragon in front of them. He attacked them, even with their broken bones.

* * *

 **Zack: And scene... so did you guys enjoy the chapter? I know I did, since IF and I made up, and I got new clothing to boot! Now just so you know Ethereal said, I will become a super saiyan god. Much further into the story...**

 **Iris Heart: Looks like Ethy needs someone to punish him. Hehe~ *Cracking her whip***

 **EX: MMPPPPHHH MMPPPHHH *He struggled to get away from Iris Heart, but it didn't work. Screams were heard all across Gamindustri***

 **Zack: And now I got to go make sure Iris Heart doesn't kill Ethereal. Bye! *He teleported***

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia: Histoire Captured?**


	8. Chapter 7: Histoire Captured?

**Chapter 7: Histoire Captured?**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 7 of my Saiyandimension Neptunia fanfic! Now this is something I was going to save for way later in the story, but since Zack has been communicating with CPUs for a couple months now. Another Histoire has taken notice of him, from the Ultra Dimension. I thought since I have seen this in the original story, that why not? And also Histoire is captured! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **Zack: Wait so there are other dimensions besides this one? Why? I-if that's true than there must mean, there is another Neptune. Oh dear god.**

 **Neptune: YAY! I HAVE A CLONE!**

* * *

 **-Time Skip, 2 months later-**

Zack has been living at the Planeptune basilicom for two months now, while training every day with Neptune and Nepgear closely watching for his safety, just to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Zack visits the Guild regularly to do quests with IF, since they made up. For once, everything was peaceful. Until one day, when he woke up... he wasn't in the guest room anymore.

He was standing in the place known as Celestia. He was told from reading a book, that Celestia is a place where the goddesses live. He also heard that the goddesses never got tired or hungry here. Which meant that they would be able to stay in their HDD forms indefinitely. But now the goddesses are in Gamindustri.

"Why am I here?" Asked Zack, when a familiar tome floated slowly towards him.

"H-H-Histoire!" Zack exclaimed, but somehow she looked different. Probably much taller, than what she used to be.

"Greetings Zackary, I am the Histoire from the place you call the Ultra Dimension." Her face then turned more serious. "I would like to talk with you, about something that might happen to you in the next few years."

"Okay, go ahead." Zack said, completely confused on what she means.

"Even though you came here just a few months ago, there hmm is something inside of you. Like an energy, waiting to be brought out." She said.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, it is divine energy, similar to the energy the goddesses use, but their divine energy is not completed. Yours is, though surprisingly. I remember the form being called, Super Saiyan God, if I am not mistaken." Histoire said.

"S-super saiyan god. There is such thing?" Zack asked.

 **(A/N: Let me explain, No Zack will not become a super saiyan god, this chapter. It might seem like it, but he is not one yet. As I said, before in earlier chapters, he will become a super saiyan god, way later in the story. Anyways back to the chapter)**

"Yes, and it seems you haven't tapped into the first stage of a super saiyan. But you are close." Histoire said.

Zack knew that Goku was a super saiyan when he fought Frieza, and won. So he is close to that form... hmm.

"Well it seems that IF is looking for you. Goodbye Zackary, I hope I will see you again someday." The tome said

"Likewise." Said Zack, as he fell down towards Gamindustri. Not realizing, that he couldn't fly.

"Oh dear, did I do that again?" Ultra Histoire asked herself, while sweatdropping. She noticed that the 'no-fly lever' was on.

"Yep, it seems I did." She pulled the lever back to off so Zack could fly, and teleported back to her own dimension.

Zack flew back to the Planeptune Basilicom as fast as he could, to see what IF wanted. He barged into the door, seeing IF and the other CPUs. Then IF noticed him, after a couple of minutes.

"Zack! There you are!" IF said, knowing that he was gone for most of the morning.

"Uh, IF, where's Histoire?" She looked depressed, after I asked that.

"She's gone." Nepgear said. All of the CPUs look like they have given up. What happened, while he was gone, that made them look this way?

"What do you mean she's gone!?" Zack asked, gripping Nepgear by her hoodie.

"Arfoire is keeping her captive, here in Planeptune." Vert answered, making Zack let go of Nepgear.

"Well did you beat her!?" Zack yelled, getting a no from all of them.

"She was so strong, that she made our HDD forms useless against her." Noire said, when Zack stomped his foot.

"What is wrong with all of you!? Are you seriously going to give up, because of someone who seems stronger than you!? If I was in all of your footsteps, I WOULD NEVER GIVE UP! I WOULD never stand down! If you think you are weak, don't! Think of what makes you strong! Your people, your nations! Do they want a goddess who can't protect their own? NO! They want a goddess who can protect their own people! Don't tell yourself that you are not strong! You are the CPUs of Gamindustri! NOW ACT LIKE IT!" Said Zack, giving a inspirational speech.

Man, he never thought he would need to do that. Then the CPUs smiled hearing those words... Ehh? What? He never expected that to work, like he wanted it to. But it did work.

"Let's go save Histy!" Neptune said, jumping onto Zack for another piggy back ride. Zack, IF and the CPUs started to check every inch of Planeptune to find Arfoire and Histoire. There was no luck for three hours. They double checked every part of Planeptune, but still no luck.

"Man, where are they? We checked every corner of Planeptune and still nothing." Zack said, with a sigh.

"I know, it seems like they are hidden from the naked eye." Nepgear said. Before hand, Zack was given something so he could video call the others. It was similar to the wristbands he wears fighting. But one of them was changed, to a dark blue wristband with a purple button. He pressed the button, asking if the others found anything.

"Nope..."

"No." Basically everyone said no, when Zack noticed something in the distance. It seemed to be a lever of some sort.

"Guys I think I found something!" Zack said to the rest.

"What did you find?" Noire asked.

"A secret bunker. Sending coordinates now!" Zack gave them his location to this weird outline of grass, that seemed to be a door of some sort.

"We will be there, shortly! Stay safe!" Vert said, as Zack nodded.

"Will do." As the display disappeared, from above his arm.

 **-Secret Bunker, 30 minutes later-**

The other CPUs arrived to see what Zack was talking about.

"Huh. You were right, there seems to be a door here." IF said, looking at the now revealed metal bunker that I dug up.

"There's the lever." Zack said, as Neptune went to pull it, but for some reason it didn't seem to budge.

"It won't budge!" Neptune said, as she let go of the lever.

"Let me see if I can get a crack at it." Zack said. Neptune got out of the way, as Zack pulled the lever easily, barely using any strength at all. The door opened, to reveal a set of stairs.

Zack offered them to go first. "Ladies first..." Vert was surprised to hear that from the teen.

"What a gentleman." She said, making Zack blush.

"Oh stop." Said Zack, embarrassed. He followed the CPUs and IF down into the dark bunker.

"It's so dark in here, I can't see!" Neptune said.

"Here, how about this?" Zack asked, as he formed a ball of ki in his hand as a light source.

"That's better!" Neptune said, as Zack was now in front of the group with IF beside him. They walked into a room, that had what looked to be a throne. And Arfoire was sitting there, waiting for us, with Histoire trapped in a orb. She tried to tell us something, but her voice was muffled.

"Ah, the CPUs, I have been expecting you." Arfoire said.

"Arfoire, let go of Histoire!" Green Heart said.

"I don't think so..." Arfoire told them.

All of the CPUs charged at her, along with IF. The woman grinned, tricking them. The CPUs and IF were now trapped within the same kind of orb that Histoire was in.

"Hahahaha! This is too priceless! You all fell for my trap!" Arfoire said, as she stared at Zack.

"Now I get to battle him." Arfoire said, still sitting there.

Something inside Zack snapped, seeing everyone he loved since he came to this world captured. And probably later, beaten. Shadows made its way over Zack's face.

"You DAMN... BASTARD!" Said Zack, as Arfoire began to chuckle.

Pebbles from the ground started to rise up around Zack. "YOU WILL SUFFER!" His hair faded from black to gold.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zack screamed with rage. Thus becoming a super saiyan.

He looked at Arfoire with pure hatred.

"W-what? What is this!?" Arfoire asked.

The battle between the super saiyan and Arfoire was about to begin...

* * *

 **EX: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Give me ideas for future chapters! I am always opened up to suggestions! Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia: The Super Saiyan!**

 **Zack: Oh god! Not a clone of Neptune! Fantastic!**

 **Ultra Neptune: Hello me!**

 **Zack: *facepalms* What did I get myself into?**


	9. Chapter 8: The Super Saiyan

**Chapter 8: The Super Saiyan**

* * *

 **EX: Welcome to Chapter 8 of my Saiyandimension Neptunia fanfic! Last time, the CPUs and Zack found a secret bunker, suspecting that's where Histoire was taken. Now the CPUs are captured, and Zack became a super saiyan! Will Zack's new form be able to beat Arfoire and save Histoire along with the goddesses? Find out now, on Saiyandimension Neptunia!**

 **Zack: Oh god! Two Verts! Could this day get any worse? *He sees Ultra Blanc and regular Blanc looking at him, telling the saiyan that they are both pissed***

 **Zack: I really got to learn to shut my mouth! Well time to fly *Zack flies off with the two Blancs speeding after him in their HDD forms***

 **I do not own DBZ/DBS or Hyperdimension Neptunia, all rights go to their original owners The only thing I own is my OC.**

* * *

"You changed your hair color, so what?" Arfoire asked Zack, who began to grin.

Zack clenched his fist, saying "This hair change, Arfoire, is more than a simple facade. Now LET'S GO!" The two of them, flew at each other, exchanging blows. More so for Zack who dodged and blocked every move she made with her spear.

Both of them stopped when Arfoire smirked, "You think that hair change, can save you from my entrapment orb. Well YOU ARE SADLY MISTAKEN!" She threw an orb at the saiyan, which trapped him inside.

Arfoire sat back down into the throne, like she was victorious."There, now you are going to watch me destroy Histoire and your precious CPUs." Arfoire saw Zack's grin on his face, as he began to scream to his heart's content. The magnitude of that scream, caused a crack in the orb, and the pulsing aura that Zack was emitting did the rest. A shockwave of golden aura, went through the room, causing the CPUs, IF and Histoire to be free.

"Now we can finally beat this bitch down together!" White Heart said, making the other CPUs nod in agreement. They walked towards Zack, when he put his arm in front of them, to stop them from going any further. He looked back at them, with anger the CPUs had never seen before.

"No... this is my fight now." Zack said, surprising the goddesses on how much his voice seemed to change. At first it seemed, angry but became calm.

"Are you nuts!? First we became trapped in those weird bubble like objects, second we were freed by you, with your weird power. And lastly, you are telling us to stop fighting? What is wrong with you?" Black Heart asked the saiyan, when a vein popped on his forehead. He was going to yell at the goddess, but thank god Histoire stepped in beforehand. He didn't want to hurt Noire's feelings, even though she is a total tsundere...

"I think I should tell all of you, that Zack is a saiyan as we all know. But I forgot to explain, that saiyans have an adrenaline rush, whenever they fight someone strong. Now Zack.."

Zack faced the tome fairy, with anger visible on his face. "Yes Histoire?"

"You can have this one fight by yourself, I want to see the strength of a super saiyan. But after this fight, you must have the CPUs help you. Understood?"

Zack saluted, "Yes Ma'am." And with that said, he looked back towards the throne where Arfoire was pissed off herself, listening to them conversate, like they have already won.

"TAKE THIS!" Arfoire charged at the CPUs with her spear, when Zack teleported in front of them, with his finger blocking that attack.

"Your opponent is me, leave them out of this." Zack told Arfoire. He didn't like it when he was ignored, nor did Blanc. She can beat him up later. Right now, he was going to destroy Arfoire once and for all. One of the things, Zack wanted to do was power up to maximum. He still had her spear in his hands, so Zack gripped it with both of his hands now.

"What are you doing?" Arfoire asked, when Zack just stood there and grinned. Glad that he could fight someone for once by himself. It might be his saiyan blood telling him that, but he didn't care. Part of him wanted to do this.

Zack started to spin the spear with Arfoire holding on for dear life. She was spun round and round, when Zack threw the staff and her, into the wall.

"Now it's time to power up to maximum and finish this!" Zack took a combat stance, as he began to scream. "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Continuing, the room shook like an earthquake, with the room crumbling to ruins. He changed his mind to using 50% of his maximum strength. In no time, he was at half power. Arfoire slowly got up.

"You caught me off guard! But that won't happen again." To finish her off, Zack cupped his hands to his side, to use his favorite attack.

"KA..."

"ME..." A blue orb was visibly shining in his hands.

"HA..."

"ME..."

"If you are going to use that, I shall use my own! **NEGATIVE BLAST!** " A dark blast was making its way towards Zack.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shot the blast, pushing Arfoire's attack back by a lot.

"W-wha how is this possible? My attack is surely stronger than yours!" She said, pushing back. The teen had to finish this quick, otherwise the room will collapse on him. With one final yell, Zack gave it his all.

"HAAAAAAA!" The blast completely overlapped Arfoire's blast, and looked like it destroyed her. But to no avail, Arfoire was barely standing. She had blood dripping from her mouth and battered bruise all over her body.

"We will meet again, blonde boy! And next time, you will die!" She disappeared out of the bunker, which was now starting to collapse. The CPUs were gone. He suspected they must have left without him, not that they meant it.

"ZACK! Get out of there!" Nepgear told him. The teen only had a large bit of ki left in his base state, to escape.

 _'Hopefully this will work...'_ Zack vanished out of the bunker just in time, before it was caved in.

"Zack..." Nepgear said, tears falling from her eyes.

"He risked his life for us, we should all be grateful..." Vert said, with a frown.

IF cried the most, "Why? Why did you have to do this Zack? We could have helped you! But you had to be so stubborn! I wish we could have one more quest together." She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"If that is what you want, then it shall happen." A familiar voice, made them freeze.

"Oh, yeah our minds are playing tricks on us. There is no way, that's Zack." IF said.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." IF looked over to see his hand on her shoulder. A hand smacked him hard on his cheek. It was IF who did that, as she ran away crying. Great he hurt her feelings. Nepgear jumped onto him, crying into his chest again.

"Hey Nepgear, I am alright, it's okay." Nepgear rose her head to look at him, and what surprised him and the others is that she pressed her lips against his. Nepgear let go, staring into Zack's eyes. Her face was barely even red.

"N-Nepgear- mmph..." She put her finger on my mouth, and shushed me like Neptune did a long time ago.

"Zack, I love you." That shocked Zack even more. It's only been two months! Sure, he was mostly hanging out with Nepgear and Neptune living at their basilicom, but he never expected a development like this to happen. Nepgear loved him. He didn't expect it, but she cared for his well being a lot. Zack's face was beet red.

"I-I am going to go apologize to IF." Zack walked away from Nepgear, who was a bit nervous now that she confessed to him. Did she do something wrong? Was it too sudden?

 **-Where IF is, 2 minutes later-**

"IF, wait up!" Zack called to her. She just sat there on the edge of the cliff, when Zack sat with her.

"Hey, why did you do that back there?" Asked Zack.

"I thought you were dead! Okay! I thought I was never going to see you again!" Her eyes were red from crying so much. Without much warning, Zack hugged IF.

"Look IF, I am sorry alright. I didn't mean to scare you like that." IF hugged him back.

"That's it, take all the time you need. Let it all out." The girl began to cry, and continued to do it for about 20 more minutes. IF started to smile again, after those 20 minutes. It made Zack feel happy. That another person cared for him as much as Nepgear did.

"Well Zack, you promised me that quest, a week from now on Tuesday we are going to do it. See ya!" IF walked off, towards Planeptune. Well this is one way to make her feel better. Histoire, Neptune and Nepgear caught up to them.

"Hey Zack, Nepgear asked me if you two could be boyfriend and girlfriend. I approve, so come on you two. I will be leaving with Histoire." We were both looking away from each other, with our faces red. Her's was much lighter than Zack's. He guessed that she wasn't as embarrassed as he was.

Neptune did as she said, and left with Histoire back to the basilicom. Nepgear hugged the saiyan.

"N-Nepgear!"

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Nepgear asked.

"N-no! It's not that!" Zack said, motioning his hands.

"Well then what is it?"

"Nepgear... I love you too!" Zack said, as awkward silence fell over for the both of them. He really did, it's just that he didn't expect it this soon. But after nearly killing himself two times, yeah. Nepgear gave a smile to the teen.

"Yay! Come on let's go back home!" Nepgear said, as she was now on Zack getting a piggy back ride like Neptune usually.

"Nepgear, you better hold on tight!" The girl did as the teen said. When Zack flew off at extremely fast speed, towards the Planeptune basilicom.

* * *

 **EX: And scene! Now yes, I know the pairing has been decided. Nepgear and Zack. But that doesn't mean he won't have a harem. Like for example, IF and Vert have taken a liking to the saiyan as well.**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia: Fighting over Zack Part 1**


	10. Chapter 9: Fighting over Zack Part 1

**Chapter 9: Fighting over Zack Part 1**

 **EX: Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 9 of my SD Neptunia fanfic! The title might be confusing, but Zack has mostly been giving shares to both Neptune and Nepgear. More so, Planeptune. Find out the rest, in this chapter of Saiyandimension Neptunia. Enjoy it! Leave me ideas for future chapters! They are always appreciated!**

 **I do not own DBZ/DBS or Hyperdimension Neptunia, all rights go to their original owners. The only thing I own is my OC.**

* * *

Now since Histoire was back, everything was back to normal... well as normal as it would get at the basilicom. Nepgear is now Zack's girlfriend, which was a major shock to everyone else. The saiyan didn't expect Nepgear to do that though. Zack went to talk with Histoire, since she is the oracle for Planeptune after all. Even though Histoire was always strict towards Neptune, she was always kind towards the saiyan. Sometimes she gets mad at Zack, but that is very rare. The last time he talked to Histoire was during the night, after that nightmare.

Zack called Histoire's name "Histoire!" And just like that, she came floating as fast as a bullet, towards the saiyan.

Histoire sighed, "Yes Zack, what is it?" She seemed more sad than usual.

"I would like to know how much the shares went up for Planeptune..." Histoire looked shocked to hear that from him, but she was watching the charts since Zack came here. Getting back to him, she said, "Planeptune's shares have tripled since you have been here helping them."

The tome once told him before, that if the shares are higher for a nation, then the other CPUs will take those shares, and get the highest, and so on. Basically meaning, Zack should hide. The other CPUs know that he has been helping Planeptune more than the other nations.

Zack looked out the window, seeing Blanc, Vert and Noire heading his way. "Uh oh, I gotta hide!" He looked for Neptune, and saw her playing a video game at the moment, eating pudding. Figures. Ladies and gentlemen, meet the lazy goddess Neptune.

"Oh hey Zack!" She saw his face filled with worry. "Why are you worried?" She got that right off the bat.

"Neptune! I need to hide! The others are on their way to find me."

"What do I need to hide you for?" She asked

"Shares." Zack said, making Neptune realize what he was talking about.

"Okay Zack! I know a good hiding spot, where they will never find you!"

A few minutes later, Zack was under Neptune's bed. He sweatdropped, thinking _Really Neptune? You think this is a good hiding spot? This is PROBABLY THE FIRST PLACE THEY WILL LOOK!_ He heard three sets of footsteps, walk into the room. _Well, I might as stay quiet as a mouse, so they don't suspect I am hiding here._

"Alright Neptune, where is he?" Noire asked.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Neptune said.

Nepgear walked into the room, as Vert shoved her watermelon sized breasts into her face. "My dearest sister Nepgear, you wouldn't know where Zack is do you?"

Vert let go of Nepgear a little bit, so she could breathe and probably talk. Zack was scared out of his mind, that they were going to find him. Hell, he was more scared of Blanc when she was angry. Zack's number one rule is to never piss Blanc off, otherwise you will be facing a berserk goddess.

Noire crossed her arms, "Don't act dumb, Neptune! You know exactly who I am talking about!" Blanc looked under Neptune's bed and found him. "So this is where you were, Zack."

 _'Oh crap! I am a goner!'_ Zack thought, as he was being pulled out from under Neptune's bed.

"H-hey guys. What's going on?" Zack asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I did my best. I am sorry Zack." Neptune said, as Zack sweatdropped again replying "That was not a good hiding spot! I knew that was the first place they would look."

"Why didn't you help one of us get more shares? Huh? Zack!?" Blanc asked, rather pissed.

"Hey, calm down!" Zack said, when Nepgear had an idea, getting out of Vert's hug.

"Everyone I got an idea!" Nepgear yelled, stopping them in their tracks. It made the teen relax. Thank Nepgear, his girlfriend.

"Well then, let's hear it Nepgear..." Noire said.

"How about if we have a fight? If one of you win, Zack will be brought with to your nation for about a month." Nepgear said, making everyone agree. Zack sat down on Neptune's bed, and sighed looking at Nepgear "What happens if I win?"

The girl paused for a few minutes, snapping her fingers "If Zack wins, he will stay with Neptune and me."

Zack, raised his hand "Do I have a say in this?" and the others, except for Neptune and Nepgear told him "No!" He sighed, knowing this is not going to be easy, assuming they are going to use their HDD forms against him.

So we were now outside the basilicom where Zack usually trains. The clearing near the basilicom, he remembered before when IF didn't trust him, he trained a lot with his Kaio-ken technique.

Now, Zack trains with his super saiyan form. For this battle, he won't use it at the beginning. It would be wasted energy. The teen will save it for later when he needs it.

Nepgear hugged Zack, "Be safe, kay?" Zack nodded in understanding. The girl pressed her lips against his. A kiss, for good luck.

"Sometime today would be nice! You two lovebirds!" Black Heart told them, making Zack stop and fly towards the battlefield.

The battle began within a couple of minutes. Zack charged towards Noire, teleporting behind her with a kick as she blocked it. Vert began to attack him at his right flank, with Noire attacking him on the other side.

Zack released a shockwave of wind, knocking both goddesses away from him. It was a diversion though.

"You're mine!" Blanc yelled, barely grazing Zack. He looked at his Gi, seeing a cut visible on his body, through the tear.

"Zack got hurt!" Nepgear said, as Neptune still watched the fight. "He's going to be okay Nep Jr. I have a feeling!" Neptune faced her sister, with a smile.

"Don't worry Nep Jr! Your boyfriend will win." Neptune had a devious smirk on her face now "I bet you are planning to do R-18 kind of stuff with him later, hmm?" Neptune asked, making Nepgear blush.

"N-no!" Nepgear stuttered.

"I'm just messing with you. But it doesn't mean I don't approve if you two did 'that'" Neptune said, making Nepgear feel embarrassed even more.

Zack charged at Vert, who was going to use her special skill.

 **"SPIRAL BREAK!"** Vert broke Zack's block, and he was mostly with bruises all over his body. His Gi was completely destroyed. The CPUs were looking at him, with a blush on their faces, except for Vert who giggled seeing his manly chest.

"Z-Z-Zack! Your body! Goodness..." Nepgear yelled, with a flustered face. She tried to look away, but couldn't. His body was in a word, sexy. Not that she wanted to do what Neptune said.

"G-give up now, Zack! T-there is no chance you can win!" Noire said, visibly embarrassed even in her HDD form. Zack grinned, "Well then, I guess it's time I get serious!"

The teen's hair began to go up, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Transforming into his super saiyan form once again.

"Let's see if you goddesses can handle a super saiyan." Zack charged at the goddesses, confident that he will win this battle.

* * *

 **EX: And scene... Yes Zack's Gi was destroyed and the CPUs are impressed by his body. Vert already saw it. Now since Nepgear is already Zack's girlfriend, and I said before that he might have a harem later on. So yeah, probably all of them. But I don't think so. I was thinking the harem would be: Nepgear, IF, Vert, Noire, and Blanc. Basically all the normal goddesses, except for Neptune. But let me know who you want to be paired in the harem, except for Nepgear and IF. I already have an idea for that.**

 **Note: I am not going to make any sex or lemon scenes though! I want to keep it safe for work, but this story will probably be changing from Teen to Mature really soon, so be prepared when you see that. Anyways see ya in the next chapter, hopefully you enjoyed this one! :)**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia: Fighting over Zack Part 2! Staying in Planeptune!**


	11. Chapter 10: Fighting over Zack Part 2

**Chapter 10: Fighting over Zack Part 2! Staying in Planeptune!**

 **EX: Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 10 of my SD Neptunia fanfic! Last time, the CPUs went to Planeptune to find Zack, to get more shares and make them stronger. Instead of an all out fight, they came to an agreement. Whoever beats Zack, takes them to their nation for a month. If Zack wins, he can stay at the basilicom in Planeptune. Find out who wins, in this chapter of Saiyandimension Neptunia!**

 **Zack: Hold up! Neptune, why are you wearing that? Are you trying to look like Noire!?**

 **Neptune: No silly! Noire gave me some of her clothes to wear a long time ago, and I wanted to wear them today.**

 **Zack: The only thing you are missing is the black hair...**

 **Neptune: Oooo you're right! Let me get some black hair dye! *She digs through a container filled with assortments of hair dye***

 **Zack: Wait Neptune, that's not what I meant! Ughhh! Neptune stop! *Zack runs over to prevent her from putting black hair dye on her purple hair, instead he got black colored dye on his face***

 **Neptune: *Starts to chuckle and then bursts out laughing* Hahahahahaha! That is so priceless! Now you got black hair dye on your face!**

 **Zack: Haha very funny... now I am still wondering why did Noire give you one of her outfits?**

 **EX: I do not own DBZ/DBS or Hyperdimension Neptunia, all rights go to their original owners. All I own is my OC.**

* * *

 _I can't let my anger get the best of me like last time, I need to learn to calm down in this form, otherwise it will kill me. Focus on the energy..._

Zack sees in the recesses of his mind, a faint glow of gold. He then focused more on the glow, making it appear larger until it engulfed his mind like a raging fire. He opened his eyes, blocking all three attacks from the goddesses, as they backed away.

"I am going to use something that I thought would never work... There is only a 7% chance of it working and it could mess my body up like crazy, but still." He proclaimed, clenching his fist. A red aura overlapped his yellow aura.

 **(A/N: Hold up, let me explain. Yes if you are wondering, this is based on Goku's SSJB Kaio-ken combination when he fought Hit, but with SSJ this time. Since he has the super saiyan god energy, or in other words divine energy that gods and goddesses have. Zack has more focus, and concentration in his SSJ form. He can use it. I thought Zack could do this. Back to the story!)**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zack continued, making the CPUs stare at him in awe.

The aura and yellow glow, went away, as Zack smirked saying "Kaio-ken!" The same red overlap yellow aura combination was there, but the aura was more vibrant now. He charged at the goddesses, extremely fast. Too fast, for their eyes to follow his movements.

"Noire, Blanc did you see him move?" Vert asked.

"No! He was too fast!" They replied simultaneously.

Zack went into his combat stance, saying "Now let's do this!" The CPUs charged at him, when he teleported in front of Vert, slamming his fist into her stomach. "Sorry Vert, but I refuse to lose." Zack brought his hands together, and slammed them again towards Vert, making her fall in a crater below them. She walked over and watched the rest of the fight.

"One down, two to go!" Zack charged towards Blanc and Noire, as he teleported again. This time, he took ahold of the two goddesses, and slammed their heads into each other, ending up the same like Vert.

"ZACK WINS!" Neptune yelled, happily, as Nepgear smiled.

The teen was in his normal state now, walking back to the CPUs, worried about their well being. "Um, sorry you guys, I kinda got carried away." Vert walked up to the saiyan and kissed him on his cheek, hugging him afterward. "Even though you won, I will try to visit you whenever I can. Kay?"

That made Nepgear jealous, a little since Zack is her boyfriend now. "O-mmph!" Vert hugged the teen even tighter, causing his face to turn blue.

"Uh Vert, you might wanna let go of him! He looks like he can't breathe much anymore." Noire said, making Vert let go of Zack a little so he could breathe.

"STOP, he doesn't want to be smothered by you anymore THUNDER TITS!" Blanc was losing her temper again.

Zack teleported away from Vert, trying to stay away from their fight. So they could calm down.

The teen walked over to Nepgear with his bare chest visible, since the top part of his Gi was destroyed.

"Ehh? What's wrong Nepgear?" Asked Zack, when Nepgear pointed at his chest. He looked down to see he was half-naked.

"Gahhh! Why?" Zack asked himself, with a blush making its way onto his face.

Neptune thought of an idea, "Zack! How about you wear one of my hoodies?"

The saiyan looked at her like she was crazy. He was far too tall and big for a hoodie that size. It couldn't fit him. He hoped she realized that.

"You sure that one of your hoodies will fit me?" Asked Zack

"Well...hmm maybe." Neptune said, when Nepgear told us, "How about we go to the Planeptune clothing shop for Zack to get some new clothes?"

Zack questioned that because people would probably see him, like this. Without a shirt on. Zack was anxious about this situation, because if girls see him, they will probably chase after him.

"Uh Nepgear, don't you think people will see me? I mean I would stick out like a sore thumb."

"That may be true, but we need to give you some new clothes. We wouldn't want you to walk around without a shirt on, now would we?" Vert asked, making the saiyan a little reluctant to answer. He also wondered how they stopped their fight so fast.

He decided to go with them anyways, despite his appearance. To be honest, it was more comfortable without that part of his Gi on. People were looking at him as expected, but at least he was running fast into one of the changing booths in the store.

"Come on Zack!" Nepgear told him.

"Alright! alright!"

He ran into the changing booth, pulling the curtain behind him so they couldn't see. It took him a couple seconds to put on a green and black trimmed Gi. Zack came out, looking away from the girls his face red. Of course, there was martial arts clothing here, he didn't understand why or how. This world usually had weapons instead of martial arts, Zack guessed it became a new trend. He didn't get it, but instead of calling it martial arts, it was called unarmed fighting which is almost the same thing. Only there are differences that he didn't want to go through now. Zack still thought it made sense though, fighting without a weapon=unarmed fighting.

"Oooo I like the new colors!" Nepgear said, making Zack smile because of her compliment.

The girls bought the new Gi for Zack, and that left him with Neptune and Nepgear going back to the Basilicom. When they went back to the basilicom, Zack went to sleep exhausted from using up a lot of his ki. His door opened, getting Zack to be suspicious. But instead he saw Nepgear, wearing a nightgown holding one of her pillows.

"N-n-nepgear! Hey, what's going on?" Asked Zack, very embarrassed.

"I-I thought we could sleep together, since we are boyfriend and girlfriend after all!"

 **(A/N: No this is not what you think. Really it's not! As I said before, there are going to be no lemons! Not in my stories! No! Back to the story!)**

"Why can't you sleep with Neptune? She's your sister!" Zack told her, trying to make her reconsider this decision. Then he remembered the dreams she has, when she sleeps and the first time she fell asleep on his back turned very weird. "Nevermind that..."

"Oh come on Zack! Just for tonight, please!" Nepgear pleaded, as Zack saw her eyes. _'Damn those eyes are freaking_ adorable' The teen sighed, knowing that he can't resist those eyes.

"Alright Nepgear, hop in." She crawled into his bed with him.

"Goodnight Zack..." The girl gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Nepgear." And both of them fell asleep, wondering where the future will take them in life.

* * *

 **EX: And scene! So yeah Zack won, and now gets to stay in Planeptune. It doesn't mean that he strictly has to be there all the time, no. He can visit the other nations any time he likes.**

 **Neptune: I wanted to get into cosplay, so I thought I could tell her that. She gave me one of her outfits.**

 **Zack: Oh no you got to be kidding me. You shouldn't act like her at all. You are who you are, Neptune and nobody can change that.**

 **Neptune: Thanks Zack! *Smirk* You know how to sweet talk the ladies, don't you?**

 **Zack: *Blushes* I don't know what you are talking about, anyways I am going to clean this hair dye off my face now.**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia: Ki Disorder?**


	12. Chapter 11: Ki Disorder?

**Chapter 11: Ki Disorder?**

* * *

 **Hello everyone and welcome once again to my SD Neptunia fanfic. Zack has now used Kaio-ken in his super saiyan state against the CPUs and won. What will happen to Zack now?**

 **Zack: Neptune, what the hell are you doing now?**

 **Neptune: Calm down Zacky! I just added the black hair dye.**

 **Zack: And just before I told you not to. *facepalms***

 **I do not own DBZ/DBS or Hyperdimension Neptunia, all rights go to their original owners. The only thing I own is my OC.**

* * *

Zack woke up to the sound of someone next to him, and he remembered he let Nepgear sleep with him in his room last night.

"Hey Nepgear, time to wake up!" Zack told the CPU candidate, when Zack was now being cuddled by Nepgear.

"Noo... five more minutes, honey." Zack was wondering what the hell kind of dream she was having. She was probably thinking about Zack, but from the way she said it, seemed like it was a whole different person.

"Come on Nepgear, it's me Zack. Please wake up." He wanted her to wake up, otherwise a certain purple haired goddess will suspect they did something together, and probably attack him. She opened her eyes, at last seeing him.

"Good morning Zack! Did you sleep well?" She asked, so casually it made Zack still wonder what the hell is going on in her mind right now. "Yeah. Now I have something to ask of you."

"What could that be?" Asked Nepgear. Okay either she has seriously took Neptune's words into consideration or otherwise she is acting like a wife already. Zack recommends neither. They are just boyfriend and girlfriend at the moment, and if Nepgear wants to be a wife already. No. It doesn't seem right. He remembered he had to go see IF tomorrow. It's Monday today, so yeah. Tomorrow.

"Stop hugging me. I mean it's alright, but not when you are only wearing a gown." then she responded with "No, I refuse to stop. You are so warm, it makes me comfortable being around you." She hugged Zack more tight, not letting him get up at all. Every time he tried, she instantly pulled him down. Zack looked at her with confusion and thought, _'What the hell is going on with her? Is she under some kind of spell or something? I want to get up, but she won't let me. She is blushing a little bit. I get that we are boyfriend and girlfriend, but why is she so straight-forward now? It's like she wants to make our relationship mean something. I agree, but not now. This is all too sudden for me. Not that I hate the attention. I am just going to have to deal with it._ _'_

Nepgear pecked him on his cheek, visibly happy. That's good, it made Zack happy as well.

"Nep Jr. where are you?" A familiar voice called from down the hall. It made Zack put on his Gi and rush out. He had to buy some time, but he was too late since Neptune opened the door and saw Nepgear wearing her gown laying in Zack's bed. He was nervous as hell, this might result in Neptune beating him to a pulp. He could easily escape, but rather make the goddess happy than more irritated.

"Zack! Nep Jr. there you are. Wait Zack did you do anything R-18 to her? Hmm?" Zack was shocked by the words she was saying. "N-no! And why do you know about that kind of stuff anyways?" Then he remembered she was a goddess. "Nevermind you are a goddess. No we didn't do any of that Neptune. She asked to sleep with me last night, and I let her. Simple as that." Neptune looked closely at Zack, like he was suspiciously wrong. Like he was hiding something. He clearly wasn't.

"I am going to go talk to Histoire. You two can stay here and chat if you like." Said Zack, as he left the room wearing his new green Gi. To be honest, he's going to have to replace these after every battle he has. Zack still has the 500 credits left over from that dragon quest, saved to buy his own stuff.

He found the Planeptune oracle, talking to a girl with short blue hair, and magenta colored eyes, wearing a dress and holding what looked to be a doll of NEPTUNE! WHAT THE HELL!?

 **(Everyone knows who I am talking about, right? Yep you guessed it, it's Plutia. I told you she would make an appearance.)**

He walked over to the two, seeing they were done talking.

"Histoire I need to talk to you about something." Not going to lie, he felt something wrong was happening with him. Not the whole Nepgear relationship situation, but something having to do with his ki.

"Okay Zack. What do you need?" Histoire was now more happier than the other day. He guessed that something made her happy, but what?

"Histy, who's this?" Histoire forgot to introduce this girl to Zack.

"Oh right. Zack meet Plutia, Plutia meet Zack." He looked at the girl, and she was very hard to read. He couldn't tell whether she was tired, or if she was angry, but she did seem like someone similar to Neptune.

"Hi Plutia." Zack said, as she greeted back. The girl sounded nice, but she was still hard to read to the teen. She walked off to find the Neptunia sisters.

"Histoire I suspect there is something wrong with my Ki. Somehow I can sense that I don't have a lot all of a sudden today." Histoire thought about what Zack was asking, taking some kind of device out and scanning his body with it. Her face looked worried, after seeing the results. This can't be good.

"It seems you are suffering from _Delayed Onset Ki Disorder_. Did you recklessly use your ki earlier?" Zack thought about what she asked, and remembered when he used Kaio-ken combined with his super saiyan form.

"I guess so, since I combined kaio-ken with my super saiyan form." Histoire then became very worried about him. "ZACK! Don't do that! Luckily, it will subside in a couple hours."

 **(A/N: Let me explain. In DBS, Goku had this infamous Ki disorder as well, described to him by King Kai. It is uncertain how long it takes for it to heal, but for Zack it would take about 1-3 hours. In the HDN universe, stuff like this goes faster. Back to the story!)**

"Good, I am going back to my room." Zack didn't say anything else as he went back to his room, seeing that Nepgear and Neptune were now back in their room playing a game with Plutia. It felt good to see them getting along. He didn't know much about Plutia, right now, but what he did know is that she is a nice girl.

Zack hopped into his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking about going on a quest with IF tomorrow. Hell it could be today, if an opportunity comes up for her to join him, but he can't today because of this weird ki disorder. Thank Kami, it will go away. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to train or do anything that excites him. Before Zack knew it, it he slowly fell asleep.

 **-Time Skip, 3 hours later-**

"Zack! Wake up!" The familiar voice told him. He slowly got up, seeing Histoire with a worried look. Something must have happened or otherwise Histoire wouldn't look like this.

"What is it Histoire?" Zack asked, stretching.

"Neptune is gone!" Said Histoire, making Zack go with it. He thought that Neptune must have just ran off, to get some pudding or do some quests or something. But this time, Histoire looked nervous, so something must have happened to Neptune.

"Isn't that usual for her? She must have gone questing or something." Responded Zack.

"Yes it is something that Neptune frequently does, but this time she has been gone for two hours! With her sister and Plutia!" That made Zack question this, why would Neptune do something like this? He knew it wasn't her, and then it hit him. Arfoire... His tone of voice changed.

"Histoire... where did they go?" Zack was visibly mad, since his girlfriend might be hurt, and he refuses to let that happen. Histoire laughed nervously, telling him "I might have sent them to investigate the Gamindustri Graveyard to find anti-share crystals, so they can bring them back to me for sharicite purification." Said Histoire.

 **(A/N: Explanation time! I thought since there are regular sharicite crystals for the CPUs, there should also be a form of share crystals for the antagonists in this fanfic, called Anti-Sharicite crystals. Basically instead of them being filled with the faith, Anti-share crystals are filled with faithlessness, or denial in the CPUs. Sharicite purification is something I had an idea for the oracles of every nation, to be able to purify the crystals back to their regular share form. Anti share crystals are dark purple. Back to the story!)**

"Histoire, I am going to find them, and I will get them back here, no matter what." Histoire was now relieved to see that he was taking this seriously. She smiled, as he put his two fingers on his forehead to use _Instant Transmission_. The ki disorder was gone, so he got to the Gamindustri Graveyard with no problems. He was going to save his girlfriend, Neptune and Plutia and get them back to the basilicom safely. NO MATTER WHAT!

* * *

 **EX: And scene! Zack gained a disorder, that hindered his ki otherwise he couldn't use much of it. After a long nap, Histoire tells him that Nepgear, Neptune and Plutia have been gone for a while in the Gamindustri Graveyard. What will Zack do? Find out in the next chapter of Saiyandimension Neptunia: Worry**


	13. Chapter 12: Worry

**Chapter 12: Worry**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Saiyandimension Neptunia! Last time, Zack suffered from something called _Delayed Onset Ki Disorder_. He slept for a few hours, seeing that Neptune, Nepgear and Plutia were sent by Histoire into the Gamindustri Graveyard. Find out the rest in this chapter of Saiyandimension Neptunia!**

 **Zack: Neptune, I have a question *Walking towards Compa's house***

 **Neptune: What is it?**

 **Zack: Who is Compa?**

 **Neptune: She is a good friend of ours! Not just that but she is also a nurse in training!**

 **Zack: _That also would mean that she isn't a certified nurse. Why do I have the feeling that this Compa person is only going to make the pain in my body worse?_**

 ***Neptune opens the door to Compa's house, and finds that she is happily shining her giant syringe.***

 **Neptune: Hey Compa!**

 **Compa: Oh hey Nep-Nep! Who's that?**

 **Neptune: He's my friend Zack and he needs to be patched up.**

 ***Compa picks Zack up without much effort and puts him on one of the beds***

 **Compa: Don't worry Zay-Zay everything will be fine.**

 ***She was holding some bandages in her hand***

 **Zack: _Yep I was right! She is going to make this hurt like hell! And why did she give me a nickname?_**

* * *

Zack was now standing in the Gamindustri Graveyard. One of the places where Arfoire has her base of operations set up. He looked for Neptune and saw her in her HDD form tangled in wires, some distance away. Same for Nepgear and Plutia. Zack gritted his teeth, in anger seeing them like this. The teen cut the wires with his ki condensed hand, carrying Nepgear bridal style. Neptune and Plutia were conscious unlike his girlfriend. Purple Heart put her hand on Zack's shoulder, as tears began to stream down from his eyes.

"Zack, Nep Jr. will be alright." Zack stared at Nepgear, who looked like she was cut all over by thousands of little claws. Arfoire appeared with a few of her friends.

"So Zack, you came." Arfoire told the saiyan, he refused to look at Arfoire as he was still staring at Nepgear. For once, Arfoire knew his name.

"Neptune, Plutia! Take my hand and hold on tight, because we are going home!" They took both of Zack's hands, as he put two fingers on his forehead.

"Don't think you will be getting away so easily!" Arfoire said, as she fired a blast at us. Instead it hit the ground after we vanished.

We were back in the Planeptune basilicom. Zack looked down at Nepgear. Thank Kami, she was okay. She looked like she had been through hell, but she was okay.

"Histy we're back!" Neptune said, back in her original human form. Histoire still looked worried, since the goddess of Planeptune was gone for this long. Zack wouldn't blame her, since if a goddess wasn't there to keep order of their or her nation, then it would all fall into chaos.

"Neptune! Now since you left three hours ago, the paperwork has piled up!" Histoire kept on scolding the poor goddess. Okay, now he feels bad for her. But there was a situation much more important than that now.

"I hate to interrupt, but Nepgear is unconscious and she's hurt!" Both of them stopped arguing, after Zack said that. Histoire took a look at Nepgear, seeing that she had several bruises, a lot of scrapes and cuts. Some of her clothes were torn. Zack began to have tears stream down his face again.

 _'I will make that bitch pay for hurting Nepgear.'_ Zack thought, clenching his fist in anger. Zack regained his focus on Histoire who told Zack to put Nepgear in bed. And so he did. Even though he was worried about her, a lot. He didn't want her to die. Since he came to this world, she was the first person that Zack put his trust in. Nepgear was his friend, hell more than that, his girlfriend. Even though he wasn't the one who hurt her in this way, he still felt guilty like it was all his fault she was hurt this way. He wasn't there to protect her, Neptune and Plutia.

Plutia was sitting next to him, across from Nepgear, who was sleeping. She didn't look so good, though. "It's okay Zack, Nepgear will be okay." He couldn't accept that though from Plutia. She left Zack to watch Nepgear, but stopped before she exited the room.

"Hey Zack, how about we go do something fun?" Plutia asked, still seeing him in a shook up state. He couldn't answer her. Plutia understood why he was like this though, so she left saying "I guess another time then." closing the door behind her.

"Nepgear..." He walked up to her, sleeping in her bed. Putting his hand on her chest, his hair glowed yellow, as he began to transfer some of his energy to her so the wounds would disappear. A yellow aura formed around Nepgear, making her wounds heal. Zack took his hand off of her body, seeing that the process worked, back in his base state. All of her wounds were gone now, that he used his super saiyan energy to heal her. It seemed more rejuvenating in this universe than back at home.

Zack got a chair and put it next to Nepgear's bed so he could wait until she woke up. He wanted to be the first person she would see.

 **-Time Skip, 2 hours later-**

The sun was starting to set, with Zack still watching Nepgear's every move. "Any time now..." Zack knew that his girlfriend was going to wake up soon. She means so much to him, and same for her. Their bond is like two chains holding together no matter what they go through. Zack heard a yawn, coming from Nepgear who just woke up. He was so happy she was alive, and well.

"Oh, we're back home." She faced him, seeing tears coming from the teen's eyes. "Z-zack hey, why are you crying?" Then something unexpected happened, Zack tackled the girl gently, continuing to cry nuzzled against her body. "I thought you died! Never scare me like that again." Nepgear smiled, wrapping her arm around the teen, stroking his black hair.

"Shhh... I'm alright Zack, everything is going to be okay." Zack looked up at her, seeing her smile. It felt so comforting. It meant the world to him now, seeing that smile. He will keep her smiling. He will protect that smile, until the day he dies. When Zack was done, he gripped Nepgear's hand softly saying. "No matter what, I will protect that smile you have on your face. I want to keep you happy." Nepgear was in awe, hearing those words coming from her boyfriend. She simply smiled telling him "This smile won't ever go away as long as we are together."

Nepgear made out with Zack, after he proposed that he wanted to keep her smiling. He really wanted her to be happy. When Neptune came in to ruin the moment, we stopped.

"Oooo you two were getting all lovey dovey weren't cha?" Since there was someone else present in the room, Neptune for our case, we looked away from each other with our faces beet red.

"N-no sis! We just were talking. About..." Nepgear trailed off, when Zack finished it "My hair color." Nepgear went with it. "Yeah I was talking about Zack's hair color!" We had to make up something. For the record, this lie we just told Neptune, was one of the worst we thought of ever. There is no possible way, she would buy it.

"Oh okay... But I am watching you two." HOLY SHIT! Wow! Zack was expecting her not to buy it, but life is full of surprises.

"Anyways, Neptune what did you need?" He thought it would be video games again.

"Let's have some pudding!" She offered Zack a cup, he took it otherwise she would probably ask 'Why you no like pudding?'. Zack has never met someone like her, that loves pudding so much, that she would probably marry it, if it was a person. He had some fun with the sisters, remembering that tomorrow was Tuesday and he had to go see IF to do a quest together. He stopped near the door to tell them good night, and he went to his own room, happy that Nepgear was okay. He hopped into bed and slept peacefully, thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

 **EX: And scene, so I have been thinking lately, and thought of this... There will be a season 2 of this fanfic, called Saiyandimension Neptunia MkII. It's going to be after Resurrection of F, which is the last arc of Saiyandimension Neptunia (I made a different story when Goku blasted Frieza with a kamehameha wave, he was sent to the HDN universe way later in the story after BoG) Now I have a question for all of you: Should I have Beerus in the HDN universe or a Goddess of Destruction? I think I would call the goddess of Destruction, Lilith. But let me know what you think. Beerus or the Goddess of Destruction Lilith?**

 **I thought I could keep the HDN universe's lore to have its own in a few ways. Lilith is a CPU, with dark red hair, and violet eyes wearing a purple style of clothing like Neptune and the gang in their HDD forms. covered in blue glowing USB symbols. The rest, I will keep a secret, until I write it.**

 **Next Time on Saiyandimension Neptunia: Storm**

 **Zack: OUCH! That hurts, Compa! Stop tightening it!**

 **Compa: I have to stop the bleeding! Nep-Nep help me hold him down!**

 ***Neptune came over and did as Compa said***

 **Neptune: Okey dokey, Compa! Don't worry Zack, Compa knows what she is doing.**

 **Zack:** ** _Why do I feel like that is a lie?_**


	14. Chapter 13: Storm

**Chapter 13: Storm**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone, and welcome back to my Saiyandimension Neptunia fanfic! Zack rescued Nepgear, Plutia and Nepgear from the Gamindustri Graveyard and brought them home. It's the next day, when he is supposed to meet with IF to go do some questing. Zack is going for a jog very early in the morning, when a storm arrives.**

 **Zack: Seriously Compa, this hurts oww!**

 **Compa: Time for a shot *She holds her giant syringe***

 **Zack: GAH! I DON'T WANT THAT IN MY SKIN! HELL NO! *Zack flies off covered in bandages***

 **Compa: Nep-Nep can you get Zack for his shot?**

 **Neptune: *Turns to her HDD form* Will do, Compa.**

* * *

 **-Zack's POV, Planeptune 3:00 AM-**

For once, I woke up this early to go for a jog. I usually don't sprint a lot but since I haven't been doing this lately, and only have been strength training, it was a good idea. Wearing weighted clothes, is also something I thought of for agility training. Because who knows, when I face someone that would be faster and more stronger than me. I have to be ready at all costs.

There was a problem though, it was very dark. I mean sure, it's dark at 3:00 AM. I ran around Planeptune for about 10 minutes so far, and I can't see a goddamn thing. It's natural for it to be this dark, but seriously? It's like pitch black. I can't see where I am going. Pretty soon, I might run into a tree or something, because of this darkness. There could be three reasons why it's dark in Planeptune right now.

1\. Everyone's asleep, and would not want to be woken up right now.

2\. My eyes haven't adjusted to the darkness of this world yet. This can't possibly be it, because I have been here for about 3 months and it's July.

And lastly, 3. The start of a thunderstorm.

It started to rain, as I was jogging. I found it strange... rain at this time in the morning? I didn't see on the forecast, that it would be cloudy with a chance of rain. This was the most obvious reason, why it was dark in the morning. I looked up into the sky, seeing that the moon was blocked by the dark clouds. I might as well get back to the basilicom quick. Another problem came up, lightning.

If I started to fly, the lightning will probably make me fall. Plus my brain might be fried, and I would die. Man, if Nepgear found out that happened, she would be so sad. I don't want her to be sad though. I will keep that smile on her face, no matter what. That promise will be kept.

5 minutes later, I ran into the basilicom, soaking wet, locking the door behind me. Some things never change, I guess. I used to walk around in the rain all the time back home. That superstition where you could catch a cold being in the rain, I didn't believe any of that. It's just nonsense. Not saying that some people don't believe in that so called nonsense though.

Since my Gi was wet, I went into the bathroom, to wring it out. Even though I barely use any strength, it seems like I use a ton. Thank Kami, I don't have uncontrollable strength. Sometimes it happens, like when I help Nepgear clean the dishes after eating dinner, I drop the stack of plates resulting in shattered pieces on the floor.

That's the reason, why Histoire doesn't allow me to do that anymore. I thought I could take a shower, to wait for my Gi to dry. I didn't know there would be a thunderstorm this early though. I wonder if any of the CPUs are afraid of thunder. Well only time will tell. Nepgear is probably not fond of thunder.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the basilicom. Speaking of Nepgear, here she comes running to see me. "Woah! Nepgear, hey what's the matter?"

"Zack, I'm afraid of thunder!" Wow! I can't believe I nailed it! Not going to lie, it feels good to be right about something. "Nepgear, I'm sorry do you want me to sleep with you, for comfort?" She nodded. I felt bad, since she was crying. The thunder must really scare her. I put on a white t-shirt that I found in the guest room earlier, before I left. Nepgear was sticking to me like glue, as we went to the room she shared with her older sister Neptune.

"Are you sure this is okay, Nepgear? This is your bed." I asked, but went with it. Even though it didn't feel right. It was okay when she slept with me, but when I sleep in her bed with her. No I can't think like this. _'This is only to comfort my girlfriend... Nothing more will happen._ _'_ I thought, with my face beet red.

Nepgear got into her bed first, when I reluctantly joined her. I still didn't think this was right. Nepgear wrapped her arms around me, slowly falling asleep. I smiled, seeing that she needed someone to comfort her. I am glad that I was around, otherwise she wouldn't get any sleep through the whole night.

Seeing her sleeping face, made me smile. She was so cute, when she slept. Well, I guess it's time for me to sleep as well. I slowly drift off into my own dreamland, as I close my eyes.

 **-IF's POV, Planeptune Guild, 7:00 AM-**

I was waiting patiently for Zack who said he was busy on video call. What could he be busy with? I was being impatient. He promised me we would do a quest together, today. It's been a week and I would like to talk to him. Out of the blue, I saw him walking towards me, from the basilicom.

"What took you so long!?" I asked.

Zack scratched his spiky hair, nervously. "Sorry, I was just getting ready for today." "Why? You look the same, since I last saw you, except for the color change of your clothing." I responded, seeing green and black instead of black and red.

"Yeah, but something happened earlier this morning, that I was busy with." Zack said.

"Tell me."

"Well, I was out training my agility at 3:00 in the morning, when a storm came." I listened intently, to his story. There was a storm this morning? Oh right, I couldn't tell since I was sleeping.

"I decided to go back to the basilicom to dry out my clothes. When I heard a scream, coming from Nepgear." I knew where this was going, since his face turned red.

"So what did you two do? Hmm?" I asked, teasing him.

"I slept with her for comfort, since she told me she was scared of thunder. And that's why I am late. Sorry IF. I kept my promise like I said I would though." Zack was honest, and I liked that about him. I decided to ask him, what happened over this past week. I haven't seen him, at all, since that bunker incident.

"Oh come on, it's been a week, Zack! Tell me everything, don't leave any details out." I heard a weird sound. It was really loud, and sounded like a dinosaur roaring. It was coming from Zack's stomach.

"Hehe, how about we talk about this over breakfast? I didn't eat anything before I left the basilicom." I sighed, telling him "Zack, your stomach is like a bottomless pit, I swear."

"Yeah, but don't worry I will pay for breakfast! My treat!" Zack told IF.

So we went to the nearest restaurant, ordering breakfast. The waitress mistaked me to be Zack's girlfriend. Typical. I-it's not that I wouldn't like it though. Halfway through our breakfast, I decided to ask what happened.

"Okay Zack, back to business. What happened?" I asked, eating a piece of egg. It was really good.

"Well, for starters... the other CPUs realized that I have been giving the most shares to Planeptune. So they decided to take me from the basilicom. Nepgear came up with an idea, where if one of them wins, that I will be in their nation for about a month. If I won, I get to stay with Neptune and Nepgear."

I put my fork down. Figures that Vert and the others would do that. Always trying to claim the most shares. "Who won?" Zack smirked "I did, using a combination of kaio-ken and my super saiyan transformation. I got to stay in Planeptune. Although I had to get a new Gi since Vert destroyed it." Zack put his boots on the table, with his arms supporting his head as he stared into the sky.

"What happened after that?" I wanted to know the whole story. I smirked seeing his face beet red. "Did you get a girlfriend?" I asked, teasing him again.

"Knock it off, IF. Yes I did." I moved in closer.

"Who is it?"

"Oh stop IF, it's Nepgear. She confessed to me a while ago, when you ran off crying from the bunker." I wasn't expecting Nepgear to be so bold. Dang it, could have taken a chance when Zack was there. Instead I had to cry, because he almost died. Wait, he's here maybe I should ask him? Nah I will wait until the right time.

"After I won, the next day... something bad happened. The energy I use, was in short reserves. I asked Histoire about it, and she said it was something called Delayed Onset Ki Disorder."

"It must have something to do with that combination you used the day before." Zack nodded. "You're right. Histoire told me that it happened from using my energy recklessly. It was the result of the kaio-ken super saiyan combination. It subsided though, when I took a three hour nap. Histoire was worried then, because Neptune, Plutia and Nepgear have gone into the Gamindustri Graveyard and haven't been back for two hours. I teleported there, using one of my abilities."

"Were they okay?" I asked, seeing Zack's expression change. I could tell that something bad happened.

"Yeah Neptune and Plutia, were alright, but Nepgear wasn't. I brought them all back to the Basilicom safely, with Nepgear in bed. I was sitting next to her bed the whole time." I saw something, I never thought Zack would do. Crying. He started to cry. "IF, I was worried about Nepgear. I didn't want her to die, so I transferred some of my super saiyan Ki to heal her. After a couple hours, she woke up alive and well. I was so happy that she was okay."

I was about to say something, when Zack kept on going. "I felt guilt wash over me, when I saw her beaten up body. I felt like it was my fault she was this way." I slammed my fist on the table. "Zack, it wasn't your fault! Don't say things like that." Then a long period of silence went by, with both of us saying nothing. I broke the silence. "So that's it. Look Zack, I'm sorry, but Nepgear was okay though. Everything is back to normal." Zack went back to his normal happy attitude. I'm glad I could make him feel better. Zack paid for our food, and we went straight back to the guild to find a couple of quests.

"Hmm, this one seems interesting." Zack said, showing me the quest. "Defeat the Minotaur... reward: 2000 credits."

"How about we split the reward? 1000 credits for both of us." I agreed. "Sounds like a plan."

So we were walking to the supposed spot, where the Minotaur was last seen. Me and Zack, didn't find the monster, so we decided to ask around. Where was this Minotaur?

* * *

 **EX: And scene! I have changed my writing style from it being 3rd person to 1st person POV. I understand that each of the chapters before this one, are in some places confusing. But hopefully you get it now! Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia: Minotaur**

 **Anyways, way later in the story, Beerus will be in the story, like he is supposed to be, with his attendant Whis.**

 **Zack: No Neptune! God damn it! I am not taking a shot from a needle that SIZE!**

 **Neptune: You have to. It's for your own good.**

 **Zack: Well in that case, I guess I have to get away somehow. *He puts his hands on the sides of his face* SOLAR FLARE!**

 ***A bright light blinded Neptune, as Zack escaped***

 **Neptune: My eyes! Wait doesn't he realize that he is naked under those bandages?**


	15. Chapter 14: Minotaur

**Chapter 14: Minotaur**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 14 of my Saiyandimension Neptunia fanfic! IF and Zack have went out to kill a Minotaur, but when they get to the spot where it has been sighted... It wasn't there. Find out the rest in this chapter of Saiyandimension Neptunia!**

 **Zack: Blanc, you like books?**

 **Blanc: Yes, got a problem with that? *She asked, about to turn to her HDD form to beat the sense out of him***

 **Zack: No, no no! I like books too, but I haven't had much time to read them back in my world.**

 **Blanc: Wait really? Why didn't you have a lot of time?**

 **Zack: My depression. It prevented me from doing a lot of things.**

 **Blanc: I can imagine. Anyways I will let you borrow one if you want.**

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

The Minotaur was a few miles away from where we were supposed to find it. It pisses me off, to see people misdirect us like that. I rather go back there and kick their ass, but that would result in something worse. My sense of direction is usually great, but when push comes to shove, it's not. Since I am in this new world, I don't know where everything is. The only places I have been to, is Planeptune, the basilicom and the capital. That's pretty much it. I never went out of the city limits though, like this. Well except for the Gamindustri Graveyard.

I have been here for three months, and haven't seen much of the world itself. I haven't even gone to the other nations, which is why Blanc, Noire and Vert are telling me to come visit from time to time. Noire means it, but when she talked to me, she was acting like a tsundere again. I know she means that she wants me to visit her, but she is too stubborn to admit it.

Blocking a hit from the Minotaur's sickle, I punched him in his gut. It didn't faze him at all.

"IF!" I let her join in, shooting a ton of bullets at the Minotaur with her gun. My experience with Minotaurs from mythology, is that you should never shoot bullets at the damn monster, because instead of it hitting this Minotaur, it absorbed into his skin, causing the color to change to a light red. A sign of rage...

"This guy just doesn't want to quit! I got an idea! IF, give me a blade of some sort!" I told her, as she gave me a special katana, with a red sheath. The blade was a shiny silver, with a blue textured hilt.

"WOAH! What is this?" I mean holy shit! This sword looks badass!

"I got that for you Zack!" I knew it was probably another present from her. I will use it as much as I can. "Well then, if you don't mind, you oversized bull, I will chop you to pieces! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I turned to my super saiyan form, but something bizarre happened. The katana I was holding, reacted to my energy, making it have the same golden aura emanating around my body to around the sword's blade.

I charged at the Minotaur with my sword, blocking all of his hits with his giant sickle. I teleported, slashing one of the monster's arms off, with blood spilling out of the open spot. I went for the other arm, resulting in the same way. The Minotaur roared in pain.

"Now for the finishing blow, I will stab that ugly face of yours!" For some reason, this katana gave me the ability to use it like a master swordsman. It felt extremely light as well. I ran towards the Minotaur, sliding my sword across his sickle, as I stabbed the sword into his head. The Minotaur fell to the ground, as I had my sword still stabbed into his face.

"Goodbye, you freak of mythology." I said, obliterating the creature with a ki blast. I sheathed the katana on my back, walking towards IF.

"Wow, that was an impressive display!" IF told me. "Well I never really used a sword or weapon before, so this is kinda new." I said, scratching my hair nervously.

"How were you able to do all of that though?"

"It's hard to explain IF, but let me go over it. The sword, gives me a weird feeling whenever I hold it. It's like the sword skills came to me naturally." I never really thought there would be anything like this in existence.

"That's strange, anyways did you think of a name for that sword yet?" That never crossed my mind yet, for my sword. A name? Hmm... A name appeared in my head and I went with it "I will call it Rekka, or otherwise Raging Fire."

"Sounds cool, let's go turn that quest in!" IF told me.

"Right." I said, with a smile, as we walked back to the guild.

 **-Time Skip-**

Me and IF got back to the guild, but before we turned the quest in, we spotted someone familiar. It was Vert, and she seemed to be looking for someone.

 _'Please don't tell me, that the person she is looking for is me! Please don't! Nepgear must have been seduced by Vert to give her my location! Damn it!'_

"Look, it's Vert!" IF told me, as I tried to hide. Well actually that will make me more susceptible for her to find me.

"Eh? Zack what's wrong?" She asked me as I shuddered thinking of what Vert wants.

"Nothing..." I know that Vert is here now, but I thought she would never leave her own home, unless it's important. She does visit Planeptune from time to time, but I haven't seen her in a while. So maybe she needs me for something important since it has been a couple of months with the only contact being on video call and texting. The majority of Vert's texts to me, were basically embarrassing to say the least. So yeah, she was sexting me. I never thought Vert would be so bold, to text me messages like that.

Well too late, I tried to hide behind IF, but it was kinda hard, since I had to kneel. I was pretty much as tall as Vert, probably a little bit shorter. Another problem, is that the clothes that I wear and the hair that I have stick out from the crowd.

"Zackary!" Vert called, making me freeze in place.

 _'Shit! I have been spotted!'_

The possible outcome, if I try to run from the CPU of Leanbox, is I would probably be caught by her in her HDD form. Well as people say, there ain't no time like the present. I rather take my chances when I can. For now, I will suffer the barely breathable hug, and see what she wants. Because what's the worst that can happen right?

IF went to turn the quest that her and me completed, while I was being hugged by Vert. I was struggling to hold my breath really long. It's like I was being drowned in water. For Kami's sake woman, stop suffocating me with your massive breasts.

"It's good to see you." She said, letting go of my head, so I could breathe.

"Y-yeah." I said, blushing. Trust me, people were watching us, so it was kinda embarrassing.

"How about we walk back to the basilicom?" I asked Vert.

"Well okay, but we are going to have a serious talk, about you and Nepgear." Vert said, making me feel scared.

 _'Please don't tell me, I am going to have more than just Nepgear to worry about. Not a harem! Not a harem! Not a harem!'_ I thought, afraid, holding Vert's hand. Actually scratch that, it's the other way around. I told IF I have to go back, and she gave me the credits, as part of our plan.

Walking back to the Planeptune Basilicom with Vert, I had to ask this: _'WHY!?'_

* * *

 **EX: And scene... Now I changed the rating to M, just cause, from now on, there will be lots of swearing, blood, gore, and all that stuff. I know I said, there won't be any lemon scenes. But now since the story is taking a turn, where Zack has multiple pairings probably now with Vert and Nepgear atm, there will be lemon scenes. But it won't go as far as sex, like intercourse. I never GO THAT FAR!**

 **A/N: The sword IF gave to Zack was a special one she found for a quest, and the person who owned it, told her to keep it. It didn't have a name, before hand. Let's call it the Unnamed Sword, until Zack got it. The sword is called Rekka, which is Japanese for Raging Fire, courtesy of Zack. I just thought it would be a cool name for the sword, that Zack will use throughout the series.**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia: Sleepover with the CPUs**


	16. Chapter 15: Sleepover with the CPUs

**Chapter 15: Sleepover with the CPUs**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 15 of my Saiyandimension Neptunia fanfic! Last time, IF and Zack defeated the Minotaur with a new sword he calls Rekka (Raging Fire), and when they go back to the guild, they spot Vert. What's going on? Find out on this chapter of Saiyandimension Neptunia!**

 **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia/DBZ, all I own is my OC.**

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

Something weird is going on, and I don't like it, not one bit. First, I noticed all of the CPUs and their sisters here as well. This couldn't have been because of Neptune, right? Noticing her walk into the room, with a cup of pudding in her hand.

 _'How wrong I was... she must have made the CPUs come to Planeptune for some reason, but for what?'_ I questioned Neptune's motives, sometimes.

"Oh hi Zack!" Neptune said, waving to me, as she put a spoonful of pudding in her mouth.

I walked away from Vert, towards Neptune, anxious on what's going on.

"Neptune, please don't tell me that you did what I thought you did." I said, making her smirk at me in a devious way.

"Yep, if you are guessing it's a sleepover!" Well, that was to be expected, since everyone is here, except for IF and Compa, who are currently on their way.

"Noire, why are you here?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow, as I drank some Nep Bull.

"Well, it's because I wanted to... see you." I spat out my drink, shocked by what Lonely Heart just said.

"Come again?" I asked, trying to see if I heard it right.

"I SAID, I CAME HERE TO SEE YOU! OKAY! It's not like I wanted to. I could have just left." That whole tsundere act, doesn't work on me, but this time I will let it slide.

"Noire, is that Uni beside you?" I asked seeing her sister, smile at me.

"Hi, Zack! So your Nepgear's boyfriend, hmm?" Uni asked giving me a smirk.

"Y-yeah, I am."

"Well then, I will tell Nepgear some interesting things to get your relationship to the next level, if you know what I mean." Uni whispered into my ear, giving me a wink.

 _'What kind of sick mind do some of these girls have? I mean, shit!'_

I felt someone climb onto my back, and wondered what happened. "Eh? Who's on my back?"

"Ram, Rom! Get off Zack now!" Blanc told them.

"Oh come on, Blanc, what harm have they done?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sis, what have we done? We like Zack!" Rom said.

I felt touched by Rom's words. It felt good, to be praised. Ram said the same thing.

"I like him more Rom!" Ram said, as both of them got off of me, starting to bicker at each other.

"Zack! You do understand that I care for my sisters a lot right?" Blanc asked me.

"Yeah I know, an older sister is supposed to care for their sisters a lot, as well as be someone they can depend on, and talk to when they need some advice, or whatever it could be." I said, shocking Blanc.

"Wow, you know a lot on this topic. Why?" Blanc asked.

"Because I think of myself as an older brother, if you could think of it that way. I never had a sister or younger brother. I used to talk to Goten, one of my friend's sons. He was the youngest person around, and he liked to talk to me, and play with me. I took the chance of babysitting the guy, and we talked more. He told me that he wished I was his older brother, not that he hated Gohan but I seemed to spend more time with him. Maybe that's why I feel like an older brother, because I like to spend as much time as I can with them."

"Zack..." A familiar voice behind me, was Nepgear.

"Hey Nepgear! Can you tell me why your older sister Neptune is hosting a sleepover?"

"Well it's been a couple months, since you have seen them and both of us thought, that you would want to see them. So we thought of a sleepover."

"Well I guess it's okay, then, besides what can go wrong?" I said, holding Nepgear's hand.

IF and Compa, came in, making Neptune commence her sleepover, as we put down sleeping bags and sat on them. Thank you Capsule Corporation, for giving me something handy from home.

"Well Neptune what should we start with?" Nepgear asked.

"Oh I know, exactly what we will start with! PILLOW FIGHT!" Neptune threw a pillow at me, that felt like a brick was inside.

"Ow! HEY NEPTUNE! What the hell was in that pillow?" Then I looked inside and saw a brick.

 _'Wow, really Neptune did you seriously put bricks in each of the pillows? You are worse than me!_ _'_ I thought sweatdropping.

"No pillow fights please!" Histoire told all of us, as I rubbed my cheek from the pain.

"Aww come on Histy, just this one time, pleeasseee!" Neptune pleaded.

"No Neptune." Histoire told her, making Neptune sad. Neptune just gave up. Well, if I was her, I would give up too, because there is no defying the oracle's orders. Usually Histoire.

The next few hours, passed with us chatting. Vert was next to me, and Nepgear. We all started to go asleep, when I felt someone against me. I looked over, and saw Vert smiling.

"V-v-Vert? Hey come on." I told her.

"Zack, let's have a harem with you, me and Nepgear." Vert whispered to me, making my face beet red.

 _'I FUCKING KNEW IT!'_ I thought, as Vert got closer to me. Instead of wearing her usual green dress, she was wearing some green pajamas that revealed a little bit too much of her cleavage. As I went to sleep, I felt Vert kiss me on my cheek.

 **-The Next Morning-**

I woke up, feeling something soft and squishy, seeing that I was groping Vert's breasts. I immediately took my hand off of the girl.

"No don't stop Zack." Vert told me, when I noticed that Ram and Rom's energies weren't in the basilicom. They also weren't here. The sleeping bags were left there, with what looked like a trail of saliva leading outside of the basilicom.

"Something's wrong." I said, getting serious.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" I yelled to them, and they all heard me. Wow am I really that loud?

"Jeez Zack, do you have to be so loud?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, since Ram and Rom are missing."

"Wait could it be, Trick?" Vert asked Blanc.

"There's no doubting he took them." Nepgear said.

"But how did he come back?" Noire asked.

I am starting to give in to my anger now, since Ram and Rom are captured.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch, for taking them." I said, angry.

"Same here." Blanc said, walking towards me.

"We will go, you guys stay here." I said.

"No! All of us will go!" Neptune said, making me reluctantly agree with her.

"Alright. Let me use Instant Transmission to get us there. Grab on everyone." I told them, vanishing from sight to where Trick and the twins were.

"Let me purify you, my pretties." Trick said, as he began to lick them.

Me and the others appeared, in front of the disgusting creature. I turned to my super saiyan form, alongside the CPUs in their HDD forms.

"Ram and Rom are our top priority, let's rescue them first." I told the CPUs, as they all agreed on my plan.

I appeared in front of Trick's face, as I readied a ki ball.

"Let's see how strong you are." I said, firing the ball at Trick, as he was sent flying into the wall. The two twins were freed, now that was out of the way.

"I have to admit, blondie that was a pretty good attack. But can you handle this?" He whipped me 5 times with his tongue, and it hurt like a bitch, as I was sent to the ground with my form gone.

"ZACK!" All of the CPUs yelled, as I was on the ground struggling to get up.

"I'm alright, girls." I told them, as I kneeled. I promised I would never give up. To keep Nepgear's smile on her face. Trick looked at Nepgear, and whipped her the same way as me. Her form went away, as I caught her in my arms.

"Nepgear, you will be alright! Compa take care of her please!" I put Nepgear down so Compa could treat her wounds. I felt my anger was over me like a nuke exploding.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? THIS IS MY NEPGEAR! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I transformed to my super saiyan form, and began to power up even more.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"W-what is this power, Mister Zack is releasing Ram?"

"I d-don't know, but it is strong!"

"Seems like Zack, has achieved a new level." Purple Heart said, smiling at how far I came to get here.

"I wouldn't doubt my Zack, would become stronger." Vert said.

"Wait Vert, my Zack?" Black Heart asked.

"What, Nepgear wasn't the only one who fell for him, I also did."

"I know what you are planning to do THUNDER TITS!" White Heart said.

I was now an Ascended Super Saiyan!

"I promised I would keep Nepgear's smile, and I will keep that promise! You will pay for hurting her, Trick. From now on, I am not going to hold back! I WILL USE ALL OF MY POWER TO BEAT YOU!"

I charged at Trick, in my new form. I will keep my promise to Nepgear, at all costs.

* * *

 **EX: And scene... Zack has ascended to the next level of the super saiyan transformation, but will it be enough to defeat Trick?**

 **A/N: When I meant by Zack's saying 'This is my nepgear', I thought I could add a reference to both DBS/ BoG where Vegeta's wife Bulma gets slapped by Beerus, and Vegeta get pissed. That is the same thing here, only Nepgear isn't Zack's wife, well not yet anyways. I decided to make a harem pairing between Zack, Nepgear and Vert. Because a lot of the girls are falling for him.**

 **A/N 2: In the chapter, Zack talks a little bit about his past since his memories are back, and Goten was babysat by him. They liked to talk a lot and Goten wanted him to be his brother. Zack is in three words, a big brotherly figure.**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia: Zack's New Power!**


	17. Chapter 16: Zack's New Power

**Chapter 16: Zack's New Power**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 16 of my Saiyandimension Neptunia fanfic! Last time, Zack ascended to the next level of the super saiyan transformation. Will Zack and the CPUs be able to fight Trick and win? Find out the rest in this chapter of Saiyandimension Neptunia!**

 **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia/DBZ, all I own is my OC.**

* * *

 **Purple Heart's POV**

We all stared at Zack, who was now powerful than before. The power, he had now is 50 times stronger than his super saiyan kaio-ken combination. For some reason, we could all feel it. It was off the charts.

"What are you, blondie?" Trick asked, Zack, when the saiyan teen smirked.

"I am your worst nightmare, you fatass pig!" Zack told Trick.

"Wow.." All of us said, shocked by Zack's profanity, in this form he was much more angry, much like Blanc when she is pissed.

"I am going to enjoy, killing you blondie!" Trick proclaimed, as Zack went into his fighting stance, telling the pig "You can try!"

"Let's go and help him, everyone!" I said, and they nodded.

Trick tried to hit Zack with his tongue, but every time Zack teleported and dodged it. He was much faster than Trick.

"NOW IT'S MY TURN!" Zack yelled.

 **Zack's POV**

I punched him a couple times, resulting in an all out clash, between us. Me hitting and blocking his gross ass tongue. I took ahold of his tail.

"Let's go for a spin, you and me!" And spun him around 12 times, throwing him into a nearby wall.

"Everyone now is your chance!" The CPUs heard me and went after Trick.

" **CROSS COMBINATION!"**

 **"SPIRAL BREAK!"**

 **"LACE RIBBONS!"**

 **"TANZERIN TROMBE!"**

 **"VENOM SHOT!"**

As all of the CPUs released one of their special attacks, I charged up my own for the final blow!

"KA..."

"ME..."

 **"ICE COFFIN!"**

 **"E FORCE-BLIZZARD!"**

"HA..."

"ME..."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The CPUs got out of the way, so I could deliver the final blow.

"I will get you for this, blondie SOMEDAY!" Trick screamed, before his body was destroyed by the blast. The first thing I felt, was extremely tired, like I couldn't go on, as I fell into Vert's arms, unconscious. The thing was, that I saved Nepgear again, and this time we were both unconscious. Man this sucks.

I was now standing in front of a huge golden dragon, in my subconscious. This is weirder, than one of Neptune's dreams about pudding. Well as weird as it can get for me, at least. This dragon was staring at me intently, watching my every move like he was suspicious or something. My sword was right at the bottom, where his tail was.

 _'Wait... does this mean that this dragon is sealed inside of Rekka?'_ I questioned.

 **"Greetings, my chosen wielder, Zackary! I am the remains of the super dragon balls, in this universe made into your sword, you call Rekka. I am Super Shenron!"** The dragon told me. I just went with it and asked the dragon a question.

"Super Shenron, when were you sealed inside that sword?"

 **"I was sealed in this sword, 500 years ago, by my original creator, Zalama. It was a time, when there was only one nation Tari. The super dragon balls, were destroyed by that same nation, because of the CPU being obsessed with her own power and influence over it. Zalama, agreed there had to be another way to keep them intact, so he sealed me and the power away in this blade he created."**

"So that's how you are in this sword now?"

 **"Yes, now do you have any other questions?"**

"There is one, that has been bugging me I mean I know I am a saiyan and all, but am I a CPU?" It was a weird question for me to ask, because I don't think I would need it.

 **"In my eyes, you are the chosen CPU of Universe 7, and you are also my wielder. Zackary, the sword I am sealed in now, gives you a form similar to the CPUs of Gamindustri. Just say, Access, Super Shenron, whenever you feel the need to use my power. Goodbye Zackary, we will speak again soon."**

I was now back in my room, in the Planeptune Basilicom. I guess I was brought home, but by who? My question was answered, seeing Nepgear sleeping next to me. Now I was wondering how long I was out? I tried to wake up Nepgear, but it wasn't working.

"Hey Nepgear, come on wake up!" Since she was sleeping soundly, I couldn't help but walk out of the room. When I got to the door, I heard my girlfriend wake up.

 _'Was she half-asleep or something!?'_ I asked myself sweatdropping.

"Oh good morning, Zack. Did you sleep well?" Nepgear asked, making me think something's wrong. I mean sure she does this a lot, but something fishy is in the air, and I don't like it.

"Yeah, but I have two questions." I said, seeing the state she was in. "Firstly, What are you doing in my bed and secondly how many days have I been passed out?"

"I like to sleep with you, since you are my boyfriend after all and you have been out for two days."

"Wait, where are Ram and Rom?" I looked towards the door, seeing Ram and Rom peeking inside my room.

"Nevermind." Later, I told Nepgear that I was going to go talk to them, and she nodded. I walked out of my room, saying hi to the twins.

"Hey you two okay?" They realized what I was talking about. "Yeah, we're alright, thanks to you."

"Oh stop, it was no big deal." Rom came up to me, embarrassed to ask something. I think I knew where this was going.

"Uh Z-zack? Do you think you can be our brother?" She asked, and those eyes again were so fucking adorable, I couldn't say no, so I smiled saying "Sure!" as I pat her head. They both ran off to see their older sister. I followed them, when Vert shoved her watermelon sized tits into my face again.

"Oh my dear Zack! You are alright! I was so worried!"

"He won't be alright, if you keep smothering him with your massive THUNDER TITS!" Blanc said, getting pissed.

Then the two CPUs, got into the same argument like they always have.

"STOP I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" I told everyone, as they crowded around me.

"Well, what is it Zack?" Neptune asked, as I sighed.

"I had a vision, where my sword is actually a dragon." I said, as my sword spoke.

 **"You know, it's not polite to forget that I am HERE!"** Shenron said.

"Woah, what was that? It sounded like my stomach, almost." The lazy goddess Neptune said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" I asked, sweatdropping.

"Ram, I-I'm scared."

"Shenron, how about we show them my new form?"

 **"Okay."**

I took my sword out and said the words, "Access, SUPER SHENRON!"

The light blinded, all of the CPUs and their sisters.

"NEPUUUUUUU!" Neptune was trying not to be blown away, along with the others.

The light faded, as the CPUs stared at me in shock.

"Z-zack is that you?" Blanc asked, surprised.

 **"What you were expecting someone else?"** I opened my eyes, to reveal two glowing red ones with golden power button symbols. That wasn't it, though... Rekka changed to a gigantic dark purple sword, with blue glowing USB symbols. My shoulders were equipped with two regular shenron heads. My arms were equipped to look like the dragon's underbelly, with my hands looking like a dragon's claws.

The chestplate, had the golden Super Shenron head in the middle. Looking down the armor plates were covered in USB symbols across my legs. Same for my boots, they also had blue glowing USB symbols.

 **"I am Zackary! Universe 7's chosen CPU! I will defeat any enemy that comes our way, in order to protect my new world!"**

* * *

 **EX: Man this took longer than expected! Sorry guys! I didn't mean for it to take this long, but sometimes writer's block comes at the most worst of times.**

 **A/N: Explanation time! Now since this is my own story of the HDN with Zackary around, I thought I could add a little bit of lore with the super dragon balls. They were there around 500 years ago, and in this timeline, 500 years ago, meant Tari existed. The problem was, the super dragon balls weren't as big as they are in Universe 7, so that's why Rei Ryghts managed to easily shatter them, abusing her power and all. Zalama the creator of the super dragon balls, found only one way to seal Super Shenron back into the super dragon balls. Making it into a weapon. At first, he needed a component to seal the power of the dragon since he had a lot of power. Zalama came across a CPU memory one day, and realized that was just what he needed to seal all of Super Shenron's power.**

 **(I know that CPU memories are only present in the Ultra Dimension of the Neptunia universe, but I needed to make this work somehow) So Zalama did create the sword and sealed both powers into the sword, that Zack now calls Rekka.**

 **A/N 2: Now the form Zack has is a HDD form. Since he came from Universe 7, I thought I could add some of the things like that memory stone's USB symbols on his attire. The reason why the armor is gold, is because Super Shenron is part of the sword, and the form. Super Shenron is a golden dragon that speaks the language of the gods. But again, in this telling of my story, he can speak regular English.**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia: Celebration!**


	18. Chapter 17: Celebration

**Chapter 17: Celebration**

* * *

 **EX: Hello and welcome to Chapter 17 of my Saiyandimension Neptunia fanfic! Last time Zack gained a new ability, and since he has been helping Planeptune mostly, again, the citizens are starting to recognize him.**

 **Note: Look everyone, I am sorry for the last chapter, if you thought it was a bit weird, and didn't make sense since Zack is a saiyan and all. Well I wanted Zack to have a form similar to the others, except for the SSJ transformation. Don't worry the SSJ forms are going to stay. Think of the Super Shenron form, as a power up combined with his SSJ transformation, kinda like kaio-ken only it doesn't use as much energy.**

 **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia/DBZ, the only thing I own is my OC.**

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

I felt incredible, this power. It was badass, and I couldn't help but show it off. Since I wasn't used to the form, I powered down back to base form, kneeling on the floor.

"Ha...Ha..." I was breathing as heavy as someone with asthma. Not trying to be mean to those with it though. Nepgear put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Zack, you okay?" She asked, when I nodded, almost out of breath.

After a couple minutes, I felt better. When I got up, all of them were looking at me worried, surprisingly even Noire!

"What? I know I shouldn't strain myself. I guess I am not used to my sword's ability." I told them.

They all sighed at me, relieved that I was okay, and that I wouldn't pull another stunt like this again. Not going to lie, I won't do it, until I can master it. I decided I wanted to go do some quests. I haven't been training much, since I missed two days. The only thing I could think of to do now, is do some quests.

"I am going to do some quests." I said, taking Rekka with me, just in case I need my weapon. This time, Nepgear decided to leave me be, IF joined me though again.

"Hey Zack, are you a CPU?" IF asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain, I don't know if I am a CPU or not. Someone told me once, that I have complete divine energy, or in other words god energy."

 **"My wielder is right, he does have complete divine energy, but has barely tapped into it."**

"So now, your sword talks."

"Yeah, I understand Shenron and yes IF my sword can talk." I said, walking off towards the capital of Planeptune with IF. Something peculiar was going on when we got there. I saw dozens upon dozens of posters, saying stuff about me. They were great things I have done.

I haven't done anything that went that far to the public, right? I don't know what to believe anymore.

"Uh, IF, why are there posters of me, almost everywhere?"

 **"I was wondering the same thing, because you were never this popular, Zack. Unless..."**

Shenron, was right! It hit me like a nail on the head. Neptune...

"Shenron, I think we are both talking about Neptune right?"

 **"Correct..."**

"Well I had no idea these were here, when I was in the capital beforehand." IF told me. I was a little bit suspicious of why she came with me for some reason. Call me crazy, or is IF trying to lie.

"IF, are you lying?" I asked.

"What? No..." She was visibly sweating beads now.

"Come on IF, I know you are hiding something."

She ran away saying, "I'm sorry Zack, I can't tell you!"

 **"Zack, is something wrong?"**

"No it's nothing. It's just something has been bothering me for the past few minutes."

 **"What is it?"**

"IF ran away to hide something from me, but what? Now I know, Neptune and the others sent her to do this! It was all part of a plan. Something's going on, and we need to investigate. Let's go to the guild." I said.

I walked to the middle of Planeptune, where there was a statue of me, Neptune and Nepgear all together in our powered up forms.

"Okay, now I know something is going on!"

 **"From the times, you ran in the city of Planeptune, the statue only had Neptune and Nepgear. Now it has you as well."**

"Wait, what? You could look back through my memories, why didn't you say something sooner?"

 **"Because you didn't ask.** **"** A tick mark made its way onto my forehead.

"Well, thanks for the tip, Shenron OBVIOUS!" I yelled at my sword, which made most of the citizens taking pictures of the statue, look at me.

"Maybe I should stop talking to you for a while." I said, sweatdropping.

 **"That would most likely be best right now."**

I walked closer to the statue, and saw my title was the 'Golden Warrior'.

 _'Golden Warrior, huh? I like the sound of that.'_

"Zack, there you are!" I looked over to see Neptune, Nepgear, Vert, Noire and Blanc in their HDD forms.

"Why are you all transformed right now?"

"It's because of you, Zack." Purple Sister told me.

"Nepgear what are you trying to say to me?"

"What she's trying to say is this: You have saved Planeptune and helped us in our fight against Arfoire. Think of this as a celebration, for your achievements." Green Heart said, making me realize, what was going on here today. I was taken to the Guild to celebrate what Vert called my achievements. Beforehand, I transformed to my super saiyan form, so I was recognized from that statue earlier.

First of all, I don't like getting attention like this, and second of all Vert was in her HDD form getting all flirty with me.

"Uh, hey Vert, w-why are you so close?" She was like 2 inches away from me, and it started to make me nervous.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked, when I looked over at Blanc in her HDD form. She WAS STARTING TO GET PISSED!

"MMPH!" Green Heart began to hug me.

"Vert! He's mine!" Nepgear grabbed me from her, and hugged me too. Then an all-out tug of war began with Purple Sister and Green Heart pulling on both of my arms.

"Stop it, you two! Please, before Blanc tries to kill me." I heard her foot stomp on the ground, and her red eyes staring at me. The two girls stopped pulling on my arms.

"Nevermind, I'm dead."

 **"I suggest we run while we still can, Zack."**

"Yeah, I agree." Before I could run off, Blanc hit me with her axe hard, making me fly into a building. I came out unscathed, and unharmed.

Green Heart and Purple Sister, both walked over to see if I was okay.

"Zack, are you alright?" Purple Sister asked, as I nodded.

"Hehe. As expected of my future husband." Now Vert, was really trying to kill me.

"What did you say, THUNDER TITS!?" A dark aura emanated around White Heart, making my spine shiver.

 _'Yep, I'm doomed to die, right here!'_ I thought, afraid.

"Is that so? Well Zack... You wish you are going to die, after I am done with you!" Okay Vert, seriously. What kind of stunt are you trying to pull!?

"Okay, Shenron, let's run!"

I flew off to Leanbox, when I was brutally beaten by White Heart there. Since the shares in her nation increased, and since she was very mad. She easily beat me up.

"Ughhhh! WHHYYYYYYYY!?" I fell unconscious with my hair back to its normal black form, and when I woke up Vert was sitting next to me, wearing a nurse outfit of some sort.

 _'GOD DAMN IT! THIS WAS A FUCKING SETUP! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!?'_ I thought.

* * *

 **EX: And scene! This chapter made the relationship between Vert, Nepgear and Zack more interesting. Now Zack has a harem and he has been taken to the Leanbox Basilicom with Vert**

 **A/N: I don't think there needs to be any explanations in this chapter for once!**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia: Healing**


	19. Chapter 18: Healing

**Chapter 18: Healing**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 18 of my Saiyandimension Neptunia fanfic. Last time, Zack celebrated his achievements with a party, but when Vert aka Green Heart and Purple Sister started to fight over him, things took a surprising turn. Find out the rest in this chapter of Saiyandimension Neptunia!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: I might be making this into an animation. Keyword 'might', since I have been drawing scenes from the fanfic by hand, and they are not all final, just sketches here and there.**

 **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia/DBZ, all I own is my OC.**

* * *

 **Zack's POV, 2 weeks later at the Leanbox Basilicom**

The last two weeks were pretty grueling to say the least... Vert flirting with me constantly saying I am her future husband or something that I believe is absolute bullshit. Excuse my language, but this is fucking ridiculous. I know she said that we would have a harem between her and Nepgear and me, but I never thought she would take it so seriously. Anyways, I was kinda mad at Vert, for doing that the day after that celebration. She set me up, so Blanc could beat my ass in Leanbox.

I was about to go out the front door to do some agility training around Leanbox, when Chika, Leanbox's over obsessed with Vert oracle went in front of me. I couldn't go past her, and she looked a little bit mad. Well that's to be expected, since she was mad since I came here, and she was mad now. Jeez she doesn't like people except her precious Vert does she?

"Chika why are you blocking that door? I was going out to train again." Trust me, this is normal for Chika to do this kind of stuff, but after I said my reasons to go leave, she still didn't budge.

 **"Chika, listen to my wielder, he needs to train to become stronger. Who knows when there will be an enemy the CPUs can't face?"**

"Fine! I was just going to let you know that Vert is out right now, n-not that I care about you or anything!" Chika said, blushing.

Oooo, she sounds just like Noire, well let's just leave it that way, since she is so fond of her precious Vert.

"Yeah, Yeah!" I told her, walking off towards the city of Leanbox. Well I guess this was okay, now since I was visiting somewhere new. I never got to go to Leanbox, beforehand. The architecture looked like a version of London at home, not saying it looked old, but it looked nice. Not all of it was the same though, it was a lot different.

I mean they have a replica of the Big Ben for Kami's sake! Oh and if you are wondering, how am I able to walk just like a normal person, unlike that day White Heart kicked my ass, it's because let's just say things turned a little bit too embarrassing. From Vert sleeping with me, to her naked inside the bath with me, and so on. I am pretty sure you can get where I am going with this, thank Kami that she didn't tell me about the 'birds and the bees' as intercourse is called. Anyways after about a week, I was able to walk normally.

Vert told me her nation, is called the "Land of Green Pastures" and she was right. There was mostly green grass, and hills, outside of the city, excluding caves and dungeons. Me and Nepgear still chat, on video call. I miss her, and she misses me. I am surprised Neptune didn't come to see if I was okay, but then again when does she get outside of the basilicom at all, to do anything 'productive'. Over the past few months, Histoire has gotten angry with Neptune time and time again, to do her job as a CPU.

And I agree she does need to do her job, and get more shares. Not just that, but Neptune has to have people who put their faith in her. If Neptune lost all of her shares, then she would probably become an Anti-CPU, same for Nepgear since they are both sisters. I don't want to see that happen. But the shares for Planeptune are still good, since I have been helping the sisters for the most part. Now I am helping Vert.

I was jogging back to the basilicom, to find the simulator that Vert had. I used it regularly to train, and she allowed it.

"Vert's still not back, huh?" I asked myself, and wondered where the hell she could be at this time? The sun was setting, and I was confused.

 **"Zack, I think you should check her room."**

"Great idea, Shenron." After I praised my sword, I opened Vert's door a little bit, and saw her playing a game, with a set of bags next to her desk. I wondered what was inside of those bags. It was something probably for me, or for herself. I finished my agility training today, but I wasn't done with all of my training. I had to do some meditation.

Now meditation is another thing I don't do a lot, and I should do more often. It's important to not just train my body, but train my mind as well. I walked to find one of the controllers she used to make the room, a virtual simulation.

"Much better." I sat cross-legged on the floor, with my eyes closed. My mind totally blank, to concentrate for a couple hours.

Just a bit of a recap, I came to this world, from just using something called a memory stone. It's been 4 months since I came to this world, and I am wondering why Arfoire hasn't attacked me or the others yet. I mean it happened a couple times already, like when we had to save Histoire. What is she planning?

Could it be that some of my old enemies are ready to resurrected? Frieza? Cell? Broly? No no no no... I don't want to have that happen. A couple of hours went by, as I went to bed thinking one thing...

 _Why hasn't Arfoire attacked us yet?_

* * *

 **EX: And scene... man I hate getting a chapter in late, or in other words I don't like when I finish a chapter that takes days to complete and think of what happens next. I am going to have to keep a document for just ideas for the next chapters.**

 **A/N: Now the reason why I picked the title for the next chapter after this, is because Warechu and Linda are still main antagonists in this story, and because Zack broke their bones and stuff, they are out for revenge.**

 **A/N 2: Yes in this story, there is something I created called an anti-sharicite crystal. If a CPU lost all of their nation's faith, then they would become an Anti-CPU. Let's just say they act like they are mind-controlled. Later in the story, there will be an event like this that I am keeping in store. Sharicite Purification is also something that will help cure this, but it takes up to 24 hours to purify a sharicite. Since the crystal would be purified, all you need to do is throw it at the one with Anti-sharicite energy, then it will be purified. It also works with purifying a CPU.**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia: New Enemy!**


	20. Chapter 19: New Enemy

**Chapter 19: New Enemy**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 19, of my Saiyandimension Neptunia fanfic! Last time, Zack was wondering why Arfoire hasn't attacked yet, and wondered if his old enemies that he fought with the Z-Fighters will be resurrected again. The two that he left with the dragon, have now returned and are wanting to take his life. What will happen? Find out the rest, in this chapter of Saiyandimension Neptunia!**

 **A/N: Now this chapter will start from a different point of view, for a change I guess.**

 **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia/DBZ, all I own is my OC.**

* * *

 **Linda's POV**

Damn that bastard! We got away from that dragon, while he was sleeping. It's been 4 months, since we last seen that guy, who broke our bones. Just talking about him, makes my blood boil!

"Where are we going to go now, chu?" The mouse asked me. I don't know, we could lay low for a while, but that guy is our top priority and I want to make him pay for what he did to us.

"UGHHH! I want to make that boy pay!" When we both heard, a voice in the forest.

"Then you shall." The voice said, when we both looked every which way trying to find where it came from but nothing.

"W-where are you, show yourself!" I said to the voice, as a person in a dark robe, appeared in front of us.

"I'm scared, chuuu!" Warechu was holding onto my leg for dear life.

"Get off me, Warechu!" I eventually got him off of my leg. Jeez, what is his deal?

"Could you two stop for a moment!?" The stranger shouted. We both stopped, frightened by his tone. An aura emanated around the stranger. This feeling seemed similar to that kid's energy. I mean I don't know how I can feel it, but somehow I can.

Without much of a warning, he put his hand on both of our backs, and gave us a power boost. It felt interesting, but it was also something I never felt before. Something new.

"There, now I transferred some energy to both of you, so now who were you two talking about?"

I could distinctively remember his black hair, along with the clothes he wore. They were black with red.

"We don't know his name, but he had black hair, and wore some clothing that was black and red." I told the stranger, and I wanted to know why he kept himself hidden like that, but I guess there are a lot of people like that. To keep their identity a secret, no doubt.

"Can you hurry this up, chu?"

"No I can't. Sensing energies, is much harder than it looks. My name is Abaron by the way."

* * *

 **Abaron's POV**

This person they were talking about seemed like the person I was supposed to kill, for my boss. I found a very strong power level in the nation known as Leanbox. Visually I saw a kid, that wore a black and green gi with gravity-defying hair. This must have been who they were talking about.

"Abaron, did you find him?" Linda asked.

"Yes, he is in Leanbox." I told the two.

"Great, now let's go and make him pay for what he did to us! Ready Warechu?"

"Ready, chu!"

They began running towards Leanbox, as I slowly followed them. Well at least they were enthusiastic about killing this kid, that's for sure. But something is definitely off about him, when I sensed his energy, like there were two separate entities. Meh, it was probably nothing, besides, he has a bounty on his head and I am here to claim it.

My boss wants him dead, for various reasons. One, he is a saiyan monkey and should be dealt with fast. Two, he destroyed one of our bases in Gamindustri, and the list could go on, but I rather not tell anymore.

We walked towards Leanbox, from Planeptune, through one of the many transporters, that gave us access from nation to nation.

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

You know why, I hate waking up in the morning, in Vert's basilicom? Well, there is only one reason, and I bet you know where this is going. VERT WAS IN BED WITH ME! If Chika finds her with me, she will punch and kick me every which way. Well I am glad Vert, was wearing at least SOME clothing and wasn't completely nude.

When I go back to Planeptune, hopefully she won't do this anymore. That's Nepgear's job back home, I think. I used instant transmission to get to the basilicom's gates.

 **"Zack, I have something important to tell you."** My sword told me.

"What is it, Rekka?"

 **"There is someone named Abaron who wants you dead. He is an arcosian. Think of him as Frieza, back in your world."** Well, that is surprising to hear, because usually there was never anyone in existence like that. The arcosians are back in Universe 7 and they only exist there, unless one of them, can travel through different dimensions. That is impossible! There is no way there is a time-traveling arcosian. Either that, or there is something bigger going on here. There must be some kind of alliance, of arcosians, in this universe up in space. That want my head.

"If that's the case, let him come. I am going to enjoy every minute of beating his ass." I crackled my knuckles, eyes flickering teal, ready to fight. I felt an energy spike, behind me. I knew that was Green Heart. I mean sure I can detect these kinds of things, but I just knew that was her.

"Oh Zackary!" She called to me, as I tried to sneak away into town, but she was right in front of me a few seconds later.

"Why do you always transform?" No really, I was always seriously having this question for the past two weeks I have been here. For some reason, she almost always transformed to her Green Heart HDD form. I thought it tired the goddesses out. She made her breasts bounce on purpose, getting closer to me.

"What you don't like when I transform?" Well I will tell you one thing, her act is working. I am already enticed by not just her breasts, but how beautiful she was. It didn't matter, she was beautiful either way, when she was in her normal form or in her HDD form. I don't think she is acting though, since she told me.

 **Flashback, 3 days earlier...**

 _I was in the bathroom, well more specifically I was in the shower, taking it._

 _"Man, I am seriously exhausted, from training today." Then I heard a voice from behind, telling me. "Well how about I let you relax for a little bit?"_

 _Wait, hold up... I looked behind and saw Vert there completely nude. I immediately looked away from her, with a beet red face._

 _"V-v-vert! Hey what do you think you are doing!?" I almost shouted, clearly embarrassed._

 _"I found you in here, so I decided to join you." She must have had a plan to make this happen._

 _"Vert, are you acting?" My question confused her._

 _"Ehh? What do you mean?"_

 _"What I mean is, are you acting all lovey-dovey like this to me just to be nice? Or do you actually like-like me?" I felt her hug my back with her breasts pressed against it._

 _"Zack, I do love you silly! I will try to spend as much time as I can with you." She licked my ear then a little bit, causing me to flinch from that weird sensation._

 _"V-vert!" She giggled, seeing my reaction._

 **Back to Present Day**

I was in a bit of a predicament right now, since Green Heart was getting way too close for comfort.

"N-no-no... that's not it! It's just that you are beautiful either way. I don't think you would need to transform." Green Heart was happy to hear that from me. "Aww, that's so sweet of you. By the way why are you out here?" She went back to her normal serious personality, not that she won't flirt with me at all or whatever.

"At first, I was going out here to train, but my sword told me that an enemy similar to the one that I faced at home, is coming here to kill me." I wasn't wrong, since he did face Frieza, two times. The first time I fled with Gohan and Krillin, then the second time we actually fought.

"Ah, there you are." Besides me and Vert. There was some other people here, since I could sense their power levels. I heard an incoming shot of ki, coming towards us.

"VERT look out!" I pushed her from the shot, and swatted it away, towards a mountain as it shattered it to pieces.

 _'That was way too close. But where did it come from?'_ I thought.

I saw a stranger, that was now covered in a full suit of body armor. With two familiar faces that I remember.

"Well my boss was right about you. You are a saiyan." His metallic voice sounded throughout his armor.

"And you must be Abaron? Am I right?"

"Correct. Man, you were surely informed of my boss and my comrades as well, right?"

"No, just you." I told him.

"ENOUGH OF THIS CHATTER!" Linda told the both of us.

"Calm down, Linda." Abaron told the girl.

"BUT HE'S RIGHT THERE, KILL HIM AND BE DONE WITH IT!"

"Yeah, chu!"

"So the rat, has come too, huh?" I asked, with a sweet smile that was a little bit too much for Warechu.

"H-Hey I am a mouse, not a rat, chu!"

"Same thing!" I replied, back to my serious mood.

"Now that would be unfortunate, kill my enemy before I even get to know what he is capable of." He looked towards me, "I rather test your abilities for myself."

"As do I..." I told the arcosian, with a smirk. Finally a battle I was waiting for.

"Vert, I mean Green Heart, can you handle the other two?"

She readied her spear, saying "I would be honored to." She pouted afterwards, that I was fighting alone without her. "You can join me, when you defeated those two, you know." I told her, and she nodded in understanding.

"How about we fight in the skies above?" I asked Abaron and he agreed. We ascended up into the sky, to start our fight.

"Before we start, I would like to know your name, saiyan monkey." I got out of my combat stance, confused, but told him anyway.

"My name is Zackary." I told him.

"Hmm, Zackary. Well let's fight!" We both got into our combat stances, waiting for the first move.

 **The battle between Abaron and Zack is about to begin...**

* * *

 **And done... sorry guys I finished a chapter a little bit late again, but I have got high school to finish and that takes up most of my time. Not that I hate it, just because I need to do more schoolwork, and get good grades, and blah blah blah. This was something I thought could work in this chapter. Vert's relationship with Zack, seems to have become more of what I was going for. As I said, before there will be no sex, but there will be lemons.**

 **A/N: Now you might be wondering how the hell did Abaron have this full suit of body armor? Explanation time! The armor is transformed from the cloak he wears. Abaron's boss and all of his comrades have the same armor, but in different forms.**

 **A/N 2: I decided to call this group of arcosians, the Galactic Demons. Since they have devil-like horns sticking out of their helmets, and their armor is red. But give me a review or PM, on what you want them to be called. I want suggestions for other names. Otherwise if you like the name, then I will go with it.**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia: Zack vs Abaron!**


	21. Chapter 20: Zack vs Abaron

**Chapter 20: Zack vs Abaron**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 20 of my SDN fanfic! A new enemy has appeared and is after Zack with Linda and Warechu in tow. His name is Abaron, and has been sent to have Zack's head. The fight between Zack and Abaron has begun. Find out what happens in this chapter of Saiyandimension Neptunia.**

 **A/N: Please bear with the story, I will be honest here and now, I made most of these non-canon or not part of the arcs in the video games, nor the animation of Hyperdimension Neptunia. I made them all up by myself. Yeah, that's right, and sometimes it is hard to come up with something of this caliber, since I have writer's block sometimes. But there will be some canon arcs, from the DBZ/DBS series. I am planning to make BoG (Battle of the Gods) with regular Beerus and his attendant Whis, and RoF (Resurrection of F). I will also put the new arcs from DBS in. Like the Goku Black arc, with Trunks (I don't think Zack Black will work, would it? So I rather go for the regular Goku Black because it makes more sense) Before I said, I would stop the first season, after RoF, but now I am changing my mind. It will have more arcs that I will make up after RoF, with the ones included from DBS so far (maybe not the Universe Survival arc since that hasn't been completed yet).**

 **Don't worry there will be some canon parts from HDN, but it will be different with Zack around. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia/DBZ, all I own is my OC.**

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

We both charged at each other, with our fists connecting. We flew back from the impact of the connection. Something was off, he wanted me to fly towards him. He gestured his hand telling me to bring it on. I charged at him again, but this time he didn't move. When my punch hit him, it felt like nothing. That's when I realized it was an afterimage.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He came from behind and kicked me. I was falling back down towards Leanbox, when I regained my footing, using Instant Transmission.

"Huh? Where did he go?" When a punch hit his helmet, and it gained a crack in the dome like glass.

"You... broke MY HELMET!"

I don't know how, but Abaron seemed to be getting mad. His power level is increasing, substantially.

 _'Better make this quick! Before he can power up anymore.'_ I thought, and went for a cheap shot under his legs. But Abaron anticipated that, taking my foot. He threw me, into a mountain that was turned into rubble, as I went through it. Suddenly, I felt Green Heart's power level almost fade away.

 _'She has got to be alright!'_ I thought, as I used Instant Transmission again, to see that Vert, the CPU of Leanbox, was unconscious, with bruises and blood all over her body.

"Oh no... Hey Vert, come on speak to me!" I gritted my teeth, knowing that we were in trouble. I had to get Vert back to the basilicom, that was my second priority.

The main priority was to take these three down. I looked at Warechu and Linda, with tears streaming down from my eyes, anger visible.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" I clenched my fists, about to transform. When the other CPUs unexpectedly came into the fray, joining me. Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, Blanc.

My hair went up, in a mixture of colors, red and yellow. With two different kinds of aura. They didn't feel combined, no not at all, but the power was close to that of a super saiyan 3, hell maybe a little bit stronger. **(I call this form, the Mixed Super Saiyan God. I will explain in more detail what it actually is at the end.)**

 **"Zack! Y-your divine energy!"** I could feel the divine power flowing within me. I felt like it wasn't all the energy that I had, but I bet it is enough to kill these bastards!

I walked slowly, towards the two, as they shot ki blasts at me. The smoke dissipated, showing me perfectly fine.

"W-what is this?" Linda asked.

"Your worst nightmare..." I told them both, knocking them unconscious, with a chop to both necks.

"Now to take care of Abaron!" I said, flying towards the stunned arcosian, who had his fist out, ready to counterattack my punch. I drove my fist into his stomach, when he didn't expect it. Inside his helmet, he coughed up blood. Vast amounts of it. He stumbled back from me, as I kicked the side of his head, his body crashing into the ground. Afterwards, I saw my aura was fading away.

 _'Damn it! It seems my time is almost up, I only have about two minutes before it's up! Fuck! I have to finish this!'_ I thought, when I saw Abaron wasn't lying on the ground. I looked above him and saw him, holding a orb of condensed red energy.

"No ABARON I WON'T LET YOU!"

"If you won't die, I will have to take your pathetic planet and you with me!" He said, launching the orb at me. Pushing it back, I didn't care about the pain. I wanted to protect Gamindustri, with whatever I had. Protect the CPUs, my friends, and for some of them girlfriends. I fell unconscious half way through. I failed...

Now I was in my head, in a dark space. All of the CPUs were there, as I saw them fade away like leaves in the wind. They all yelled out my name. GET UP!

Get up...

* * *

 **Purple Sister's POV**

"Oh no, Zack!" Witnessing him, fall unconscious. It made me tear up, because the one I loved was about to die, and the whole land of Gamindustri as well. I went to help him, but I was stopped by my sister.

"Neptune, why are you stopping me?" She pointed at Zack, to find that he was conscious again, with the red and yellow hair. I sighed of relief, glad he was okay.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU! I MADE SEVERAL PROMISES AND I INTEND ON KEEPING THEM! I DON'T CARE IF SEVERAL OF YOU COME AND TRY TO DESTROY THIS PLANET! I WANT YOU ARCOSIAN BASTARDS TO KNOW THIS! GAMINDUSTRI IS PROTECTED BY ME AND THE CPUS! AND IF YOU MESS WITH ME OR MY FRIENDS, I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!" Zack started to push the red energy orb away from Leanbox, without any effort at all. Abaron tried to push it back, but it was no use. The orb hit Abaron as he obliterated to ash in the explosion.

Zack's form went away, as he fell unconscious, out of the sky. I caught him, just in time. He woke up, looking at me.

"Hey Nepgear... I did it...heh heh." Then he fell back unconscious. I kissed his forehead.

"Yes you did, Zack." I muttered, glad that he was okay and he saved our world once again.

"Nep Jr. let's bring Zack back to Planeptune." Before we could fly there, Black Heart stopped us

"Don't we have a say in this?" She said, with her arms crossed

White Heart appeared as well. "Yeah, first you two had him for 3 months, Vert had him for two weeks. I say that he should visit my nation, Lastation."

White Heart, looked over at Black Heart with her red glowing eye, "What are you talking about, you stubborn bitch? He wants to visit my nation Lowee."

"W-h stubborn! You little!" Black Heart gained a smirk on her face, catching herself from losing her temper. "Let's settle this with a fight."

"N-no you two please don't fight." I told them.

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

My eyes were closed, twitching, listening to Black Heart and White Heart argue like two brats over which nation I should go to. That's when I hit my limit, opening my eyes.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled, at the top of my lungs, getting out of Nepgear's arms.

"Wait you heard us arguing?" Black Heart asked, as I became calm, with a tick mark on my forehead.

"Yes I could, because you two gave me a headache just listening to you argue. Anyways, look I don't know which nation I want to go to next. I will decide when I am ready." That made the two CPUs calm down, somehow. I looked over to see Vert was gone.

"Huh Chika, must have taken her 'precious' Vert back to the basilicom." Then I realized Chika might blame me for this.

"Oh no..." JUST GREAT! Well I guess as that old saying goes, in life there are many obstacles, or something like that.

"What Zack?" Nepgear asked me, as White Heart and Black Heart returned to their respective nations. I looked back at the Leanbox basilicom, sensing Chika's energy. It felt really angry. She was pissed.

 _'Well I know that I am not visiting the Leanbox Basilicom again, unless for an emergency. I would probably be beaten to a pulp by Chika when I come back though.'_ I thought

"It's nothing, let's go home. Grab on tight!" I used instant transmission and we vanished out of sight.

* * *

 **Arcosian Spaceship, In Gamindustri, Outer Space**

Zia, one of the arcosians that works on his boss's spaceship decided to tell him the news even though he might kill or beat him for telling him that. He knocked on the door so he could gain permission to come in.

"Come in!" His boss said. Zia walked in nervous. He was very scared of what the boss might do to him.

"Now Zia, what is so important that you came in here for." He looked at Zia with his helmet off.

"S-sir, I am here to report that Abaron is dead." The boss shattered his glass of wine, yelling "WHAT!? How is that possible!? He was one of my best men! Who killed him!?" He grabbed Zia by the throat.

"A-a saiyan monkey, sir!" Zia told them, as the boss eased his grip on Zia's neck.

"Really? A saiyan killed him!" The boss was contemplating on how strong this guy was, taking his hand off of Zia's neck. "Show me some video footage."

"Yes, sir!" A video screen appeared on the glass, showing the saiyan with red and yellow hair.

"Hmm interesting... What is his name?"

"He said, his name was Zackary sir." The boss, got an idea.

"Zia?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Ready the troops for tomorrow, we are going to see this Zackary, and if he is worth my time. Is that clear?"

Zia saluted him "Crystal, sir!" Then Zia walked out of the room to tell the soldiers.

 _'You certainly are interesting Zack, you killed my best man. Now I am going to repay you in the same way. I hope you are ready to die, because I am coming for you.'_ He thought, with a grin.

* * *

 **EX: And scene, well now we know who sent Abaron to kill the CPUs and unexpectedly Zack. An army of troops and the boss, Zirn (Trust me I just made this up, but let me know if you like it) And remember if you like the story and where it is going favorite and follow it. Well, time to work on the next chapter! See ya guys!**

 **A/N: Okay, the Mixed Super Saiyan God is something I made up entirely (maybe unless someone already had this idea). Since Zack has complete divine energy, I thought I could show half of that power but still have the spiky super saiyan hair, combined with half of his super saiyan power. It doesn't literally make him a complete SSJG but it has half the power of one. The red SSJG hair is on his right side, which means he uses his god powers on that side, and the other side, he uses his super saiyan strength, and skills, etc.**

 **A/N 2: If anyone has other questions, I will answer them in the next chapter! Sorry I am still getting used to this whole fanfic thing, and making sure the chapter numbers are correct and that the chapter names make sense, to what happens in the story.**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia Chapter 21: Invasion!**


	22. Chapter 21: Invasion

**Chapter 21: Invasion**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 21 of my SDN fanfic! Zirn has taken notice of Zack, who killed one of his best men. Now Zirn is out for revenge, and nothing will stop him from getting what he wants. Will Zack and the CPUs be able to defeat this arcosian, or be kidnapped in the process? Find out the rest in this chapter!**

 **So here it is, to be honest with everyone, I never thought this fanfic would get this far. I thought I would have given up beforehand at chapter 19. But I am still trying to make it the best it can be. Remember to favorite, and follow the story if you like where the story is going. It will be appreciated. Anyways, let's start!**

 **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia/DBZ, all I own is my OC.**

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

We were back in the Planeptune Basilicom. To be honest, I missed this place. It brings back so many memories, to when I first came here, and before I left, because of Blanc HDD's form beating my ass when I got to Leanbox! I still don't understand why she did that. I mean sure it might have been because of Vert flirting with me, but that was the only reason I could think of at the moment. Instead now I thought of one person... Histoire.

She flied towards us so fast, like a speeding bullet, looking like an angry tome. I could tell from the looks from her face, that something is wrong. It was literally red with steam coming out of her ears. Hopefully her lecture is not aimed at me. Whatever you do, when you meet Histoire... do not... ever make her angry. I learned that the hard way, a couple weeks ago, before I left.

"NEPTUNE!" She shouted, when Neptune hid behind me, scared of her. Not going to lie, she was scaring me too. WAIT! Hold up! She seems to be just as angry as Chi-Chi and Bulma. Goku and Vegeta's wives. Yikes! Well at least she isn't generating a red aura like Chi-Chi has done a few times. Now I understand why they are so scared of their wives even though Histoire isn't you know.

"What are you still mad, Pissty?" The question made Histoire even more angry.

"Really Neptune? You just had to do that didn't you?" I asked, with a sigh. I noticed my girlfriend Nepgear, trying to sneak away, when Histoire appeared in front of her with a frown that I have never seen before. Nepgear saw Histoire, and got afraid, just like Neptune hiding behind me.

 _'Why are they hiding behind me and why is Histoire so mad? Oh wait nevermind, it must be because of Neptune's laziness and Nepgear being influenced by that same laziness. Well I can't say that, because they were just out helping me before. So again why is Histoire so mad?_ I thought, confused.

"NEPTUNE! NEPGEAR! You are going out! NOW! Zack you can stay." Histoire told us.

"Hey, why does he get to stay!?" Neptune asked, not hiding behind me anymore.

"OUT!" Both Neptune and Nepgear ran out of the basilicom, scared of the tome fairy.

Histoire was now smiling at me. Wow, that was fast. "Zack, I am glad to see you are doing well. By the way, IF was looking for you earlier."

"Where is she?" I asked with a serious tone. The only reason why I became serious is because IF wouldn't be in my room other than for an emergency.

"Calm down, Zack, she is in your room." I took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Thanks for giving me the heads up, Histoire." I told her, before I went to see IF. Walking into my room, gave me feelings that I was back home. It was a good feeling.

"Good to see you back!" IF said, hugging me.

"Yeah it's good to be back." That's when I felt a weird power level rise. This time it felt similar to Abaron's power level, but there were hundreds upon hundreds of the same energy. They weren't all strong as Abaron, but there was a power level higher than the rest. Hell it's stronger than Abaron. This might be his boss.

I looked up, with my teeth gritting.

"Something's wrong..." I said, running out of the room to the entrance.

There I saw, Neptune and Nepgear on the ground barely conscious.

"Oh no! Neptune, Nepgear hold on!" But before I could even move, a finger beam shot right in front of me, to stop myself from going any further.

"Well well well, look who we have here..." A voice said from up above. I saw an arcosian much taller than Abaron, and hell probably Frieza. But his power was tremendous.

The energy he was releasing, was something else. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was very off about him.

"So are you Abaron's boss?" I asked,

"Indeed I am, saiyan monkey. My name is Zirn, and you are Zackary, correct?" He stood in front of me, only a few feet away.

"Yes, you are correct." I told him, not breaking eye contact. I needed to watch his every move, so I won't make a mistake.

"P-please... don't trust him, Zack." Zirn stomped his foot, on Nepgear's chest. She coughed up blood.

"Shut up, you so called candidate!" He yelled, continuing to hurt my girlfriend.

"S-stop!" I said, facing the other way, but I had to look back, I can't just leave them there.

"Does the saiyan monkey care about this pathetic excuse for a goddess?" He pulled Neptune up by her hair.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled. This was the last straw. I couldn't stand to watch Neptune and Nepgear suffer anymore.

The scouter Zirn was wearing, indicated that my power was going up exponentially. The scouter he was wearing fell to pieces, because of a malfunction. I uppercut him in the jaw and he was sent flying into the air. Teleporting, I slammed my fists into his chest, sending him back down. But my fit of rage, wasn't over yet. I gathered enough ki in my hand, and flew at Zirn, launching the energy attack at him as I drove my fist into his body.

The soldiers decided to help, but Zia stopped them.

"Why are you stopping us?" One of them asked.

"This is the boss's fight, not ours..." He told them.

"THIS IS THE END!" I yelled, with my hands cupped to my side.

"KA..."

"ME..."

"HA..."

"ME..."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The blast was shot directly, at Zirn, as a large explosion of blue energy shrouded the area. My eyes widened seeing him perfectly fine, with his arms crossed. There was barely any bruises on his body.

"No that's impossible! That was one of my strongest attacks!" Zirn looked at me with a grin on his face. I saw he was holding IF with a finger beam aimed at her throat.

"If you continue this fight, I will have no choice but to kill this girl." He said, making me think, _'W-what can I do now? Neptune and Nepgear are doomed, and my attack barely grazed him at all. Now he has IF, and is about to kill her. DAMN IT! I fell right for that one, didn't I? Rekka, someone please help me!'_

Zirn appeared in front of me, as I felt a intense pain go through my whole body, falling to the ground. He... stabbed me, and what was that on the tip of that knife? Poison? You have got to be shitting me.

"You certainly gave me a good warm-up, but now look at you! PATHETIC!" Zirn roared, pressing his foot hard into my ribs making me scream.

"Yes, that's it, scream for me, it makes it more enjoyable!" He said, continuing to crush my ribs with his foot.

 _'I failed. My promise, to Nepgear will fade away, like leaves in the wind, if I die. There is no such thing as dragon balls in this world, so that is out of the picture. I don't want to die, not here. I want to live.'_ My eyes started to close, as the last thing I saw was Nepgear's face. She was crying, watching me almost about to die.

 **Nepgear's POV**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, trying to get up. Zack was about to die, and I was not able to help him. For once, I wasn't able to help my friend, and boyfriend. I felt useless...

The alien, walked over to me and Neptune.

"ZIA! Take these two with us! They are going to be our prisoners!"

"Yes sir!" Zia picked both of us up, as we struggled to break free. I reached out my hand seeing my boyfriend one last time.

"ZACKKKK!" I yelled, crying uncontrollably, with laser shackles around my wrists.

Zirn dropped IF, right next to me, who was unconscious as well.

"The saiyan who killed my best man, Abaron. Wow you were a waste of my time." He spat at Zack, muttering "Pathetic." Before leaving with Neptune and Nepgear in prison cells on their ship.

* * *

 **Zack's POV, a couple days later**

I woke up in a frenzy, realizing that Neptune and Nepgear were in trouble. I looked down at my chest, and saw the stab wound was gone.

"Was it all a dream?" I muttered, seeing the blanket on my bed rustle towards me, in a shape of someone I knew well.

"No it wasn't." Vert answered me. I tried not to look at her, so goddamn hard not to. But my instincts took over, seeing her naked in bed with me. The only assumption I could come up with right now, was this.

"P-please don't tell me we did what I thought we did." I said, with an intense blush on my face.

"Calm down, Zack, no we did not have intercourse." Then a devilish smirk made its way onto her face. "But that can easily be arranged." I teleported to the front of my bedroom door, in a panic, away from Vert.

"HELL NO!" I yelled, running out of my room, getting my martial arts clothing on while I ran.

She giggled, thinking ' _Never change, Zack'_

"HISTOIRE!" I roared throughout the whole basilicom, breathing heavily. She came floating towards me, fast, with Blanc and Noire.

"What is it, Zack?" She asked

"I...I..." I was terrified, not because of Vert, but because Neptune and Nepgear were kidnapped, and I didn't have the strength to save them. They might be tortured or worse.

"Spit it out, Zack!" Noire said.

"Wait, where are Neptune and Nepgear?" Blanc asked, but her eyes widened seeing me start to cry after she mentioned their names.

"I failed... they were kidnapped. IT'S ALL MY FAULT! GOD DAMN IT!" I screamed, punching the nearby wall.

"Zack, it wasn't your fault." Histoire told me, putting her hand on my shoulder. I faced her. "YES IT IS! I am so ashamed of myself, because I let that bastard get away! He almost killed me! I wish I was stronger, I wish I had the power to save them and kill that arrogant son of a bitch." Histoire let go, seeing that I need time to myself for a while.

I walked off outside, flying off somewhere I can get rid of all this pent up anger.

"Wait Zack!" Blanc called, but Noire stopped her. "He needs time to himself right now. Let's wait until he has calmed down to talk to him." Blanc was frustrated, she didn't like seeing one of her friends like this. She wanted to help me, but sighed and let me go.

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV, Arcosian Spaceship**

Me and my sister were now shackled against the wall, with no way to escape or break free. One of the soldiers was in front of us, just sitting there with a taser.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neptune screamed. I couldn't stand this, it was pure torture. The pain, it's unbearable. The soldier stopped, walking out of the room, telling us not to try anything, otherwise he will use other methods.

"Nep Jr. do you think your boyfriend is okay?" Neptune asked, barely able to speak, since she was almost unconscious.

"I-I don't know. But I am scared, sis! I watched that big guy kill Zack right in front of me, as we were taken away." I told her, as she chuckled a little.

"Hehe, now now Nep Jr. do you think that Zack is dead? He is more stronger than all of us combined like a tank built to protect us. You know, and I know that he will come to save us." Neptune told me, before passing out.

She was right, Zack is very strong. Like a tank, she said. That promise he kept that day...

 **Flashback**

 _Zack was sitting on the bed holding my hand. "No matter what, I will protect that smile you have on your face. I want to keep you happy."_

 _I gave that same smile, "This smile won't ever go away as long as we are together."_

 _I made out with my boyfriend, when Neptune walked in, ruining the moment._

 **End Flashback**

Tears streamed down from my eyes.

 _'H-he really did mean that. I know Zack well, and he always keeps his word. I love you, Zack. Hopefully I will see you again, when you rescue us.'_

The same guard came in, holding that taser. I smiled, with the tears still coming down.

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

I looked up into the sky, feeling Nepgear's emotions. I could feel how happy she was, but she was also sad. I gritted my teeth.

"NEPGEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I roared into the heavens, turning super saiyan. Kneeling down, with tears I clenched my fists.

 _'I WILL KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH, for putting them in so much pain! I will make him pay, and then we can go back home, with life back to normal, after I get rid of Zirn.'_

 **"Zack, I have some news to tell you."** My sword finally spoke up.

"What is it, Shenron?" I asked, holding my sword.

 **"You are almost close to becoming a super saiyan 3. It will help you defeat Zirn, and save the Planeptune sisters."** He told me.

"Good, I need all the power I can get right now." I said, looking up into the sky.

 _'Don't worry, I'm coming to save you!_

* * *

 **EX: And scene! Sorry to have made you wait so long for this chapter, but things are coming up, and I will have less time to work on this. Now Zack has lost, and the Planeptune sisters are captured. What lengths will he go to save them?**

 **Find out next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia: Rescue!**

 **A/N 1: The reason I didn't have Zack power up at all, except for the rage he was showing (Like Gohan, in his kid, and teen years) is because I thought that he would need a trigger for most of these to happen. Like the series, several times, they have shown that a trigger is needed to transform. Zack doesn't have the trigger right now to turn into a Mixed Super Saiyan God. He also needs that same trigger to turn SSJ3. But after rigorous training, Zack is able to transform to a super saiyan, and the Ascended Super Saiyan. That's all he can do for now.**

 **A/N 2: Now you might be wondering, how the hell is Zackary still alive, after the poison went into his system with that knife that Zirn stabbed him with? Well, since his sword Rekka, or Super Shenron, is an all powerful godly dragon, sealed into it. The thing is that sword, has healing abilities, that takes time. Super Shenron got rid of the poison in Zack's body by using his rejuvenating abilities. Imagine it like a senzu bean, only it's not instant.**


	23. Chapter 22: Rescue

**Chapter 22: Rescue**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 22 of my SDN fanfic! Now Zirn and his crew, have captured the Planeptune sisters. What will Zack and the other CPUs do to save them? Find out the rest in this chapter of Saiyandimension Neptunia! Remember to favorite and follow the story if you like where it's going! It will be most appreciated! Let's start!**

 **Note: I have been watching Re: Zero lately, and I love the series. Even though in some parts it is very brutal, and very gory. What if Zack could use the ability as Subaru calls it, 'Return by Death'? I thought of this, because if Zack dies he can redo the whole event again. Since there are no dragon balls in the HDN universe, this is what I thought of. So should Zack have the Return by Death ability or not? If so, then it will feature another crossover with Hyperdimension Neptunia and DBZ.**

 **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia/DBZ, all I own is my OC.**

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

Ever since I came to this world, there was one person that was always on my mind. She was always so caring, kind, polite towards me and her sister and others. Hell I couldn't stop but admire her sometimes. She seemed to be the more sisterly figure, and more mature one. Even though sometimes, she can take things too literal, and get nervous sometimes. But stuff like that happens. The one thing, I want to see now and forever, is her smile. That smile means the world to me, and no-one could have taken it away from me.

Now, someone has taken my girlfriend away from me, and I can tell her smile is fading fast. I feel like my whole world shattered, and the pieces can't be put back together. I can hear her sorrow, and that makes me the same way. The promise, I made to her that day... to keep her smile no matter what. I want to keep her happy, I want her to smile. And most of all, safe.

I am literally blinded with rage, now that I am isolated from all of the friends I gained here. Nepgear and Neptune are gone and Histoire is barely managing to keep the basilicom under her watch. I understand that Neptune barely does anything, but I still care about her and Nepgear. They were the first two people I have met, being brought to this world.

"I...Am... going to kill ZIRN!" I said, in a pissed off tone. I am not in a good mood right now, because there are so many possible scenarios of what could happen to them. Like halfway through the rescue, they die. Or Zirn kills them.

 _'I... I don't think my heart can taking watching them die.'_ I thought, remembering what happened during my first encounter with Zirn.

"WHYYYY AM I SO WEAK!?" I felt like I couldn't do anything, but just sit here and watch those two be tortured to death. A single tear dropped onto the ground. I began to bash my head against the hard ground.

"WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?" Blood was now dripping from my forehead down towards the rest of my face.

Then I remembered, something that my father told me, before when I was 13 years old. All of those memories are back in place now.

* * *

 ** _Flashback,_ 4 years ago**

 _I was training with my father, to better control my fighting style, and the techniques I use. When we took a break, my view of the world changed._

 _"Son, we need to talk." He told me._

 _"Oh yeah, about what?" I asked, with a scowl on my face._

 _"About stuff." He said._

 _"Stuff? Like general stuff?" I asked, my expression softening._

 _"Well more specifically, a lesson." The wind blew, through the forest we were training in, as we were sitting on the rocks. My eyes widened hearing what I thought I heard._

 _"What kind of lesson?" I growled._

 _"Now now, Zack. Calm down. Let's say this, what would you do, if you were in a fight and ended up losing? For example, if you lost against me? What would you do?" The question confused me._

 _"Huh? What are you talking about? You have won against me every time, so far." I said._

 _"Zack, the point of me training you, is for you to beat me. If it were someone else, never stop until they are dead. For example, if you have to fight someone, and have lost the battle. Get up, stand tall, show them you are better than them. Show them the power of the saiyan race. Don't let them beat you into submission. If you think of giving up, don't. Giving up will mean that you let me, your mother and your friends down, as well as the rest of our race who died in vain. Do you want to let us down, Zack?"_

 _It didn't take me long, to answer, I was quick with my decision, and I was proud of our race. I wanted sometimes to be exactly like my father. "No, I do not." I told him, with a tear making its way down my face._

 _"Be strong, my son. There will come a day, where you will have to face an enemy like Frieza. And when that happens, most of all, don't die. People will be counting on you that same day, to defeat whoever that person is. If you are ever hurt, then don't stop fighting. **NEVER STOP FIGHTING!"**_

* * *

 ** _Present Time, Zack's POV_**

That day, I finally succeeded in beating my father, by doing exactly what he said. Of course, I didn't kill him! He's my dad. The tears that were streaming down from my eyes, were now gone.

"Don't be blinded by emotion, unless needed. Don't stop fighting, unless necessary. And most of all..." I transformed into my Ascended Super Saiyan form, entirely calm.

"DON'T EVER GIVE UP!" I screamed, into the heavens of Gamindustri.

"Thank you, father. Your words have finally spoken to me. Now it's time to rescue my girlfriend and her sister." I said, wiping the blood off of my forehead, as I used _Instant Transmission_ to get to the Planeptune Basilicom.

I appeared in front of the CPUs and Compa, Histoire and IF.

"ZACK!" IF said, as she tackled me to the ground, sobbing with her head against my Gi.

"I-IF, hey! It's alright, IF, I'm okay." I told her, when she pulled her face away from my Gi. There were tears streaming down from her eyes.

"I-I-I thought you died." She said.

"IF, we are both okay. There is no need to cry." I started to stroke her long hair.

"H-hey don't do that. It's embarrassing." IF said, smacking my hand away with a blush on her face.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" I asked, hearing her pout.

 _'Damn that pout was so adorable, I wonder how the sisters are doing right now. Hang on you two, we're coming.'_ I thought, as I looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

 **Arcosian Spaceship, 15 minutes later, Nepgear's POV**

We woke up in a different room this time, and it was the execution room. The soldiers and their boss have gathered together.

"Now, everyone. Today we will witness two CPUs die." Zirn said.

 _'Zack! Hurry up! We're almost out of time.'_ I thought, when someone smashed through one of the windows into this specific room.

"NEPGEARRRRRRRR!" Zack screamed, punching Zirn into the nearby wall.

"Thank goodness. We're saved." I said, tears streaming down from my eyes.

"Hey Zacky! Before you beat the guy who did this to us, how about you free me and Nep Jr so we can hug and stuff? Ok?" Neptune asked.

Zack sighed "Fine." As soon as Zack came in I noticed all the other soldiers were gone. Zack destroyed the shackles that were holding us down.

"Zack! Oh I missed you. But wait where is everyone else?" I asked, hugging my boyfriend.

"They are out in space, fighting the soldiers. And I am going to give Zirn some well-deserved payback." Zack said, walking towards Zirn slowly, as I could tell he wanted to beat the crap out of him. He turned to his Ascended Super Saiyan state right away.

"You damn bastard! I am going to kill you in one shot!" Zack growled at him, picking him up by his neck, as he strangled the arcosian. The sounds of screaming were not heard across space, because there is no way you can scream in space. The sound had nothing to bounce off of, or whatever the reason was that you can't do that.

"Uh sis?" I asked.

"Yes, Nep Jr?" Neptune answered.

"Remind me never to make Zack angry..." I said.

"I will keep that in mind." Neptune said.

"Yeah, you like that? Well I had enough fun! Rest in piece, you son of a bitch. I have endured enough pain, feeling how sad Nepgear was, and now you are going to hell, just like Abaron and the rest of your soldiers." Zack said holding a blue ki ball in his right hand.

Zack fired it, destroying him in a single blast, with all of his power. There was now a hole in the spaceship, causing it to self-destruct in 10 seconds.

"Grab onto me, you two. We have to alert the others." Zack said, as we were transported outside to where the others were.

"EVERYONE! GRAB ON, I GOT NEPTUNE AND NEPGEAR! They are okay! That ship is going to blow up in 6 seconds! Grab onto me!" Zack said, as the others grabbed onto him, we were transported once more to the Planeptune Basilicom.

* * *

 **Zack's POV, Planeptune, Gamindustri**

I ran outside, seeing the ship explode in the sky. The sky was like a fire cloak. covering the planet's surface for only a couple seconds, then it vanished.

"We're home..." I said, smiling.

* * *

 **EX: And scene... Nepgear and Neptune have been safely transported back home, thanks to Zack and the others. But what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Saiyandimension Neptunia: Aftermath and Return of An Old Enemy!**

 **EX 2: As I said before, if Zack does die and since there are no dragon balls in this universe, should he be able to 'Return By Death?' Now I know, that this is sort of a stretch a little bit, since he is not in the Re: Zero universe. But I have been watching Re: Zero lately, and wanted to see if it could work with all of you. So the question is, should Zack Return By Death as Re: Zero calls it, or should I find an original way that he can be brought back to life instead of the dragon balls? It's up to you guys.**

 **A/N: Okay so the flashback, many of you are wondering since this in the past four years ago, Zack was 13 years old then, and the flashback was before he lost his memories, of being a saiyan. And I wasn't wrong about the whole thing with his parents living overseas before hand, but sometimes they went to visit him, just for a little bit. To talk, train, etc.**

 **A/N 2: The reason why Zirn was so easily beaten by Zack without his SSJ3 form, is because Zack was pissed in his SSJ2 form, because Zirn was the one who took them away from him and almost killed them.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, I got to go, EtherealXareon out!**


	24. Chapter 23: Aftermath

**Chapter 23: Aftermath and Return of an Old Enemy**

* * *

 **EX: It's been maybe about a couple days since I started working on ReSaiyan: Zero, but this fanfic will still be worked on as well, because I am not done with it at all yet. Like I have on my profile, there will be a season 2 of Saiyandimension Neptunia called Saiyandimension Neptunia MkII, but it will take a while before this first season is over and done with.**

 **EX 2-Now everyone, I know that you would like to know what's been taking me so long on this new chapter. Well it's because I got something that prevented me from working on this fanfic for a couple weeks. A kidney stone, and let me tell you they hurt like hell, and the thing is I am 18 years old! They are usually for people who are in their 30s. Now I am back, and the pain is gone! (Hopefully for a long time).**

 **So Zack and the CPUs have rescued Neptune and Nepgear from the arcosian named Zirn. Zack killed him, and escaped to the basilicom with the others. What will Zack do now? Let's find out!**

 **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia/DBZ, all I own is my OC!**

* * *

 **Zack's POV, 1 day later**

I was laying on the ground, with my arms behind my head, relaxing. The wind was blowing through calmly, making the grass sway and trees sway. Closing my eyes, all I could do was listen to the wind blow. It was once again peaceful, in Gamindustri. Sure something or someone might be causing problems in another nation, but in Planeptune everything was good.

I am sure that the other goddesses are fine, they can handle protecting their nations, as well as letting their troops protect it as well. I get it, if it was someone like Arfoire, maybe the soldiers wouldn't be able to defeat her. That's where the goddess comes in.

 **"Zack, don't you think you should be doing something right now? Not to be rude, I like how peaceful it is here, but you should do something productive other than laying around."** Shenron paused, **"Neptune seems to have influenced you."**

That is what made a tick mark on my forehead, as I listened to my sword.

"Shenron, that's not it! I mean sure I have been living with Neptune and her younger sister Nepgear for a while now, but it doesn't mean they have influenced me to be lazy. I am just thinking about things as they are right now." I said, with a sigh as I opened my eyes.

"Still though I am worried..." I told my sword.

 **"Why?"** Shenron asked.

"Because Arfoire and her pals haven't attacked us yet. I am just worried, she might be planning something big for me and the others. Like, what if, she had an ally like Broly, or Frieza, or even Majin Buu at her disposal? What if she had the power to resurrect them?" I asked, getting worried.

 **"Zack, I can understand your worry. If the enemies from Universe 7, are brought back to life here, then the CPUs are in trouble, but we don't know if Arfoire is planning to do that at all."** Shenron said, making me more calm.

"Yeah you are right. Besides what is the possibility Arfoire will even find them, right? But still the thing that bothers me, is why she hasn't attacked us yet. It has been about a month since she last attacked us." I said.

 **"Let's wait and see, what comes up, in the meantime let's see how Nepgear is."** Shenron said.

"Yeah." I said, as I got up to go see my girlfriend.

I saw Neptune eating a cup of pudding, that she got out of the fridge, as I walked into the kitchen.

 _'Why does that not surprise me?'_ I thought, watching Neptune eat her favorite pudding.

"Oh Zack! Hi!" Neptune said, with excitement in her voice.

"Uh, Hi..." I said, looking towards Neptune and Nepgear's room, planning to go there, but I stopped and faced Neptune.

"Neptune are you okay, you know from what happened before?" I asked, talking about how they were tortured on the ship.

"Yeah, why did you ask?" She said, before taking another spoonful of pudding.

"I thought it would have left you traumatized. You know from being tortured and all that." I said.

Even if she was a goddess and a lazy one too, I still care for her well being. Still she is annoying and sometimes frustrating to be with, but I still care about her as a friend. She's one of the first friends I made after all. I saw Neptune's emotion change. Like not in a good way. Her smile faded away, and a glum look replaced it.

"Zack, wahhhh!" I saw her cry coming towards me with her arms out, dropping her pudding cup onto the floor. She hugged me, with a really strong grip, as she sobbed into the top part of my clothing.

"N-neptune, hey hey hey. Everything's okay." I said, trying to comfort her, but she didn't stop.

"I thought we were going to die, that weirdo was going to kill us." Neptune said, looking at me.

"No, you know I wouldn't let that happen." I told her, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Zack..." Neptune said.

"Yes?" I asked

"I am glad I met you." Neptune said, with a smile.

"Y-yeah." I said, my eyes widening.

Nepgear saw us, talking and she went up to me in surprise.

"Zack, I am so glad you are okay." Nepgear said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Me? I should ask you that. You were the one, besides Neptune that was tortured as well. You okay?" I said, hugging her back.

"Yes, I am okay. Zack, thank you." Nepgear said, as I noticed a blush on her face.

"Zack, I wish to reward you for your efforts to save me and sister." Nepgear said.

"No, there is no reason for that. It's not a big deal." I said.

"Oh yes, it is a big deal." Nepgear said, looking at me with a frown.

"Okay, point taken. I'm wrong. You happy now?" I said.

Nepgear kissed me straight on my lips after that, and right in front of her older sister Neptune.

"Yes I am." Nepgear said, regaining her smile.

Ah there it is, my favorite smile, from my favorite girlfriend. I keep saying this, but her smile means the world to me.

I looked over to see Neptune, angry. Kinda like she was jealous, that we were a couple. Huh, would you look at that? Neptune probably won't do this just yet, but then again maybe? Nah besides, it's not like Neptune secretly liked me more than a friend, right?

UGHHH! So many questions that pop up in my head of relationships. I never thought, it would go this way. Stuck in a world, where there are goddesses that like me. Well some of them, as well as candidates, and flirt with me, and blah blah blah. You get the picture.

"Earth to Zack!" Neptune said, as I regained focus.

"Uh yes, Neptune?" I asked.

"You are acting a little weird. You were literally staring into space, for about 5 minutes. What happened?" Neptune asked.

"I was thinking about stuff." I said, seeing their confused faces.

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Neptune asked, with her face two inches away from mine, with a devious smirk.

 _'I don't like lying to anyone, but this time I have to even though I don't like it.'_ I thought, with a sigh.

"Alright, I was thinking what has happened over these past few months. That's all." I said, assured Neptune would buy it.

"Okay, but it doesn't mean I don't have my eyes on you, mister..." She said, with that smirk still on her face.

 _'Jeez, is it just me, or is she starting to get as creepy as Blanc when she is super pissed off?'_ I thought, afraid, if they had the same personality. That smirk is creepy.

 _ **"I was thinking the same thing."**_ Shenron thought.

A loud shout, shot me right back to reality, hearing Histoire's booming voice echo off of the basilicom's walls.

"NEPTUNE!" She shouted, making me and Nepgear hide. As I said before, **do not get Histoire angry!** Otherwise, you will have to face the fury of the tome fairy, and I wouldn't advise that if I were you. Trust me, women are a lot more scary and terrifying when they are pissed. Even if Histoire is a tome fairy.

I went into my room, locking my door and Nepgear did the same locking her door. We both didn't want to hear the godforsaken scolding that Histoire was giving Neptune.

It's boring to hear all that stuff, I have heard it enough times already since I have been here for a little while. Even the saiyan gets bored of this scolding, and explanations, and everything that Histoire tells us. I don't know why she tells me that, now, like the other two.

I guess it's because I help the sisters, do their jobs. I am not a CPU though, well not entirely. I don't even have a continent to watch over. Which I guess is a bonus, because I wouldn't like to be a ruler. Actually scratch that, I would hate to be a leader.

I am not fit to lead people, even if I am a saiyan, and powerful, it still wouldn't matter. Well whatever, everything will work itself out in no time... hopefully. I overheard Histoire talking about Arfoire, and that she kidnapped IF.

 _'Damn it, and I thought everything would be okay, after Zirn's attack, but I guess not.'_ I thought, clenching my fists.

I unlocked my door, and came running towards Histoire, when I noticed Neptune already left, to go and find IF.

"I overheard you two, talking, and I want to help Neptune defeat Arfoire." I said, confidently.

"I am not so sure you will win." Histoire said.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Because she has an ally from your universe. Broly..." She said, making my eyes widen.

"I knew that Arfoire was planning something! Damn it! I knew she would be able to do this sooner or later!" I said, gritting my teeth. "I need to go there, now! To make sure Neptune, didn't get hurt!" I flew towards Neptune's fading energy, and I knew she was in trouble.

 _'Neptune! Why the hell did you do this all by yourself? This is beyond anything you have fought before... Broly is someone, you don't want to mess with!'_ I thought.

* * *

 **-Time Skip, Eggplant Field, 5 minutes later, Zack's POV-**

All of the CPUs were there, on the ground unconscious, in front of Arfoire, IF and the infamous Broly who was smirking at their bodies creepily.

I landed, next to Neptune, feeling her pulse, and I did with the other CPUs as well. They were alive, thank god.

"So Zack you came..." Arfoire said.

"What is your plan here, Arfoire? Not only have you done this, to the goddesses, but you resurrected Broly as well?" I said, angrily.

"You must be one of Kakarot's friends. Don't worry, your demise will be swift." Broly said.

 _'Super Saiyan 3, don't fail me now.'_ I thought, with a smirk.

"You must really think I am weak, don't you Arfoire?" I said, with a smirk, "Just to tell you, I am much stronger than I was before we last fought."

I turned super saiyan, then sparks began to appear in the familiar aura I was giving off, as I transformed to the Ascended Super saiyan state. My aura spiked out, as I began the super saiyan 3 transformation. It made large craters, and booms across the eggplant field shaking the very foundation of Gamindustri. My screams were heard all across Gamindustri, making the clouds and trees blow away because of the aura I was giving off. With one final yell, a large blinding light of gold, went over the field.

When it finally cleared, the CPUs and Arfoire looked at me in awe. My look has completely changed, with golden hair down to my waist.

"Sorry this took longer than the others, but this is what I call a super saiyan 3." I said, with my voice more confident, and calm.

* * *

 **And scene... I am so sorry this took so long, everyone! I am sincerely sorry, it's just that I had a kidney stone, and have been vomiting and stuff, for a while now. Hopefully you enjoy the new chapter, I tried my best, to get a new one out for you guys.**

 **A/N 1: Neptune might be getting feelings for Zack after he saved her and Nepgear several times. So who knows, I might change the pairing with Neptune included. And yes, when Nepgear and Zack made out, in front of Neptune, she was jealous.**

 **A/N 2: Broly? Yes I thought it would make a good turn in the story, especially with Zack going to become a SSJG in about 10-20 chapters. I still haven't decided yet, when the BoG arc will come in, but I will try to make it happen soon. (To be honest, I rather wait, until 50 chapters in) Yes, yes. I know that's going to take a long time, but it will be worth it, trust me.**

 **A/N 3: Neptune in both the video game series, and the animation hates eggplants, so she reluctantly went there even though she hates eggplants.**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia Chapter 24: SSJ3 Zack vs Broly!**


	25. Chapter 24: SSJ3 Zack vs Broly

**Chapter 24: SSJ3 Zack vs. Broly**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 24 of my Saiyandimension Neptunia fanfic! Now Arfoire has returned and so has Broly. Zack has shown off his new transformation, but will it be enough to stop them and rescue IF once and for all? Let's find out!**

 **From now on I will put answers and responses here from the reviews.**

 **jhanter1999: The hairstyle of Zack, which is the one Goku, Gohan, Vegito, Gogeta which? It only says in the fanfic that it is pointy (translated from spanish)**

 **A/N:** I'm not surprised since I didn't give a good description of what Zack's hair looked like. I completely made his hairstyle from scratch. I didn't use Goku's hair nor any of the others. I still can't describe it well, I wish I could send you a photo or picture to show you what it looks like. This hint will be extremely vague though: His hair is kinda like Yamcha's since it is very long down to his shoulders but everything else about his hair is different than Yamcha's hair.

 **A/N (spanish using Google Translate P.S it might be unclear but hopefully you understand jhanter1999):** No me sorprende ya que no daba una buena descripción de cómo parecía el cabello de Zack. Completamente he hecho su peinado desde cero. No usé el cabello de Goku ni ninguno de los otros. Todavía no puedo describirlo bien, ojalá pudiera enviarte una foto o una foto para mostrarte lo que parece. Esta sugerencia será extremadamente vaga, sin embargo: Su pelo es un poco como Yamcha ya que es muy largo hasta sus hombros, pero todo lo demás sobre su cabello es diferente al cabello de Yamcha.

 **Remember to favorite and follow the story or leave a review, if you like how it's going so far!**

 **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia/DBZ, all I own is my OC!**

* * *

 **Purple Heart's POV**

Zack was standing there, like he knew what the guy in front of him was capable of. The thing that shocked us all, is his new look. Shimmering golden hair, down to his waist, and a more relaxed voice, that sounded cocky in a way.

"This again!? That hair change won't help you now. Kill him, Broly." Arfoire told the other saiyan, as he nodded, edging ever closer to Zack. For some reason, Zack was still standing there, smirking.

Broly threw a punch at Zack, when he caught it.

"You dare hurt my friends and family, and think I will let you get away with that. You are going to be in a world full of hurt, Broly! I am going to kill you here and now!" Zack proclaimed, as he crushed Broly's fist.

While he did that, he threw a bag of beans in my hands.

"Neptune, take one and give one to each of your friends. It will heal you." Zack said.

So I did what he said, giving a bean to everyone, and we all swallowed one. I looked at the wounds that were on my body before, and they were gone. Not to mention, my body felt lighter and not heavy like before.

"Now you handle Arfoire and rescue IF..." Zack told us.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I will take care of Broly. Don't worry I will be fine." He said, kicking Broly in his chest, sending him through an eroded path of dirt.

Zack was still standing there not moving a muscle, when he looked back at me.

"Neptune, I have something to say to you." He started.

Oh boy, I think I know where this is going. Maybe...

"Zack, I know what you are going to say, but now's not the time." I told him, about to face Arfoire with the others.

"No, please listen to me Neptune, just this once, because it is important." I looked away from him blushing, as my heart raced.

 _'W-why is my heart racing right now!? It's not because of him right? No not yet!'_ I thought embarrassed.

"Vert, Noire and Blanc you should listen to this too." He told them, as he sighed.

We lowered our weapons, and began to listen to Zack.

"The past few months, have been great and all. I enjoyed every moment of it, and I hope to make the most of it, but I feel like I might die soon." He said, shocking me and the others.

"Wait! What do you mean by you might die soon?" Green Heart asked.

He closed his eyes, listening to the wind blow. "I have a gut feeling soon I will be on the brink of death, and Neptune..." He said, getting closer to me.

"I am putting my faith in you, to save me if you can. If you can't then goodbye to good ole' me." He told us, making us feel sad.

"Why are you so calm? Does the fact that your dying not scare you? IT scares me!" I shouted at him.

"Oh believe me, I have died enough times back in my old world to know that death doesn't scare me." That statement shocked us, coming from him.

"How many times did you die?" Black Heart asked.

He sighed, saying three times.

"But enough of that, we will talk later, since doorbell number 1 and doorbell number 2 are angry at us for ignoring them. Remember everyone, don't hold back! Give it everything you got!"

"Right!" all of us said. I was concerned for my sister's boyfriend. He said he wasn't scared of dying, but I don't want him to die.

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

Me and Broly clashed fists with him struggling from my power, more than anything.

"How did you get here Broly? It's not like the dragon balls revived you." I asked, punching him in his face.

"UGH!" He held his face, to ease the pain.

"I am not telling you anything, you weak little brat." Broly told me, launching his fist at me.

I caught that fist, with anger visible on my face.

"Nobody calls me weak. You should realize I am much stronger than you." Appearing behind him, I gave a kick to his back that almost shattered his spine.

"AGHHH! DAMN IT! How can you be this powerful?" He asked quickly getting up off of the ground.

I breathed heavily, knowing that I can't last in this form forever.

"You should know Broly."

 _'Damn it, I can't keep this form for much longer. What can I do to defeat Broly?'_ I thought, before seeing that IF was free, and Arfoire was barely breathing, covered in wounds and bruises.

Broly shot some ki blasts at me, that had barely any affect.

"You should know those don't work on me anymore." I told him, as I edged closer to him.

I put my hand out near his chest, charging up energy as an orb became visible, and I released it, launching him a fair distance away. I reappeared above him, giving a frenzy of kicks to his body and a hard uppercut to his jaw.

He held his jaw briefly, before trying to attack me again, which of course I dodged.

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! I will END YOU!" He said.

"I was thinking the same thing, but I WILL END YOU!" I told him, cupping my hands to my side.

"KA..."

"ME..."

"HA..."

"ME..."

"THIS IS YOUR END! OMEGA BLASTER!" Broly said, releasing a green orb of energy, much like the size of a spirit bomb.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I released my own energy attack, pushing his attack further and further.

"IT'S NO USE! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT ME!" The ground around us shook like crazy, as Broly added another blast of energy to his Omega Blaster, making it bigger.

 _'Damn it! I am having a problem here!'_ I thought, trying to push his attack back. Wait I know what to do, but it might deplete all of the energy I have left. It's better than nothing though.

" **KAIO-KEN X20!"** A familiar red aura was emanating around my golden aura, as I successfully pushed his attack back towards him.

"I WILL KILL YOU SOMEDAY!" Broly said, as he was disintegrated in the blast.

I kneeled on the ground in front of me, with my SSJ3 form gone, and my black hair back.

"It's...over." I said, before falling unconscious, as Neptune knelt down next to me

 _'Zack, I will use all of my power as Planeptune's CPU to save you. Even if I have to sacrifice myself to save you, I will.'_ She thought, stroking my long black hair.

* * *

 **And done... now this is a much shorter chapter, since I thought it would include only his fight with Broly, and a couple other things. Hopefully you enjoyed this new chapter!**

 **A/N 1: Zack dying? What? Well not exactly dying, but in fact he will gain a virus. It will be like Goku when he gained that heart virus, in the Android saga. That's all I am going to give out for now. It will happen much later before he becomes a super saiyan god.**

 **A/N 2: Now since Neptune heard Zack say he will die, she will do anything to save him. In later chapters, she will be included as part of the harem I created for this fanfic. At first, I didn't know about Neptune being in his harem, because well you know... she's Neptune. But now since things are starting to get serious, and life-threatening for Zack, she will do it.**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia Chapter 25: Investigation**


	26. Update

**Hello everyone...**

 **EX: I apologize if you thought that this was another chapter, but I have to at least tell everyone what's going on. Why has there not been a new chapter for a while? That's what this update is for, and I am truly sorry if you really did think this was a new chapter. That will be coming, as soon as possible. I thought at first, for Saiyandimension Neptunia, that it should have a time where Zack gained a heart virus like Goku did, but I changed my mind on that idea. The next chapter will be a little bit different since I called it 'investigation', it has to do with Zack finding how Arfoire resurrected Broly and stuff. I still have some trouble with my writer's block, and that is something I hate. Not that I don't want to take my time, but you people have probably been waiting for a new chapter for a while, and I apologize again, that there is no new chapter...yet.**

 ***Neptune appears out of a portal***

 **Neptune: AWWW! Come on, I have been waiting for the new chapter as well, Ethereal!**

 **EX: Neptune? What the hell!? How are you he- *sighs* Nevermind. You probably found another dimensional portal didn't you?**

 **Neptune: YEP! Anyways, continue.**

 ***Noire, Blanc, Vert, IF and Nepgear appear out of the same portal Neptune came out of***

 **EX: HOW CAN I CONTINUE EXPLAINING WHEN you all keep popping up like that!? Jeez...**

 **Neptune: Hey Nep Jr, did you get the pudding I asked for?**

 **EX: SERIOUSLY!? You brought pudding into my domain? Whatever, I give up... *sheds fake tears***

 **Nepgear: Yep, sis just like you asked. *A crate full of pudding, appeared in front of Neptune***

 **Neptune: Ooooo, yum~ *Neptune was holding a spoon***

 **EX: Where the hell did you get that spoon?**

 **Noire: It's better not to ask where she got it. Now then, you were saying Ethereal?**

 **EX: Oh right! My writer's block was killing me for the past few months, but I promise a new chapter soon...**

 **EX: Everyone, and the CPUs, here is what I will add to the new chapter, and future ones as well. It will have something like this, before and after every chapter. With me talking to the CPUs somehow. Here is what will happen in future chapters:**

 **-Zack will walk into Arfoire's base with the CPUs, to find what resurrected Broly**

 **-Zack gets attacked by Warechu in his enraged form**

 **-Zack finds out that *insert spoiler here* is what is reviving his enemies (sorry I just want it to be a surprise, when you guys read it)**

 **-Zack's harem will include more girls**

 **-Probably will make lemon scenes, probably**

 **-Way later on, Beerus will awaken looking for this super saiyan god (At most it will be during Chapter 48)**

 **-Zack will become a super saiyan god, in a different way. (Chapter 50)**

 **EX: That is basically what will happen for the few chapters, I thought of, I probably didn't put down anything having to do with the chapters before chapter 48, because I am still unsure of what arc or fillers they would have. I still haven't thought of every arc at the moment. But what I will say is when Chapter 48 starts, is when the Super arcs will roll in. Wish me luck with writing them!**

 **Neptune: That was so GOOD! *She is laying on the floor, with an empty crate full of pudding cups***

 **EX: You have got to be kidding me. *facepalm* SHE ATE THE WHOLE THING!?**

 **IF: That's our Neptune!**

 **Nepgear: Hey big sis, how about we play some video games? I set up a console. *A TV was plugged into a console, in my domain***

 **EX: OH COME ON! When did I say you two could do that? Besides shouldn't you all go back to your basilicoms for 'important business'?**

 **Noire: Yeah but good luck trying to get those two out of here *Noire, Vert, Blanc and IF leave***

 ***I snapped my fingers, making the TV and console disappear, Neptune and Nepgear looked over at me (Ethereal) as I was now glowing with a dark blue aura***

 **EX: What did I say about doing that, WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!? You two can't just do that, without asking you know? Same goes for everyone else!**

 **Neptune: Ethy, can we please play video games here?**

 **EX: Alright, but remember to ask if you come back here, okay?**

 **Neptune and Nepgear: Okay!**

 **EX: Bye everyone, a new chapter will be coming soon! Don't miss it!**


	27. Chapter 25: Investigation

**Chapter 25: Investigation**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 25 of my SDN fanfic! First off, I would like to say thank you for all the amazing support! 7,000 views for this fanfic in total, and it's still growing! That's incredible!**

 **Neptune: Wait people enjoy reading Zack's story that much?**

 **EX: Neptune don't ruin the mood, it's not just about Zack it's about you and your friends as well, and that is all because of me.**

 **Neptune: WAIT! So do you think these viewers can buy me pudding? As much as I want?**

 **EX: Uhhhhh... I don't know about that, but maybe half of them will buy you pudding. I don't know! Don't ask me, ask them. But before you do that, I want you to do the disclaimer, or Nepgear can do it, if she wants to.**

 **Nepgear: Wait me?**

 **EX: Yes Nepgear, I mean you. I won't force you to do it, if you don't want to.**

 **Nepgear: No I will do it! Disclaimer: Ethereal does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia/Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super, the only things he owns is the story and his OC!**

 **EX: Thanks Nepgear! I appreciate you doing that for me!**

 **Nepgear: It was no problem. You might wanna check on Neptune, cause she's calling all of your viewers somehow to see if she can get her pudding.**

 **EX: You mean she took my advice literally? Great... not that I don't want her to get food, but still calling that many people, she would probably not get all the responses she would want. I will stop her later, right now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

I woke up to find myself, in a different room other than the guest room. Not just that, but I felt someone's arms wrapped around me, and I could only tell who it was... Nepgear.

 _'You just can't stay away from me, can you Nepgear?'_ I asked myself, patting her head.

"Wakey wakey, neppy gear..." I whispered to her softly. "No, Zack, give me five more minutes~" She said, suddenly shoving my face into her chest, wearing a nightgown. I know that none of the CPUs are flat in the chest department, except for Blanc. This is ridiculous though.

"Nepgear, stop. Please, MMPH!" My voice started to get muffled, as she hugged me tighter. My girlfriend giggled, "Goodness, you are such a naughty boy, Zack. So warm~" She was hugging me to the point where my face started to turn blue. I couldn't breathe. I teleported, to get out of Nepgear's half asleep clutches. It worked, cause now I was standing in the yet unfamiliar room, it wasn't even the guest room. The door opened, to reveal a certain pudding loving CPU.

"Zack! WAHH!" Neptune cried, tackling me with a hug, as she sobbed into my shirt.

"H-hey Neptune, everything's okay." I said, trying to console her.

"N-no it's not, I thought you died. I never want to lose someone like you close to me." Neptune said, now looking at me.

"Wait! How long was I out?"

"3 days."

"Thr-three days!" I exclaimed, making Nepgear wake up.

"Oh good morning big sister, good morning Zack." She said, still drowsy.

"Good morning Nepgear." I said, facing her, then I looked over to Neptune. "Now, I want to know what room this is, and why I am not in the guest room. Don't tell me that you made a room specifically for me."

"Okay then! I won't tell you!" Neptune said, as I thought about what happened before. Broly was resurrected somehow, and I don't know how. The only way I know of that could revive him like that was the...

 **Dragon Balls...**

There is no way, normal Shenron is here! If he was, oh right! I didn't bring the dragon radar that Bulma invented with me did I? Damn it. That raises another question...

 _'How did Arfoire find the Dragon Balls without a dragon radar?'_

"Zack, you okay?" Nepgear asked, concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, perfectly fine. Anyways did you say something Nepgear?"

"Yeah, Histoire made this room for you, since you have been living here for a while, and have been helping us." Nepgear explained.

"Well, I will thank her, before I go to train."

I noticed two pictures encased in frames, over by the window. I walked over to them, examining the pictures.

One was of me, my best friend Son Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Master Roshi, Android 18, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Trunks. All of my friends and family, back home. Surprisingly, tears started to stream down from my eyes looking at the picture as they dropped onto the glass frame.

"Zack? Who are those people in the picture you are holding?" Neptune asked, when I wiped away my teary eyes.

"They are my friends, from the world I was in before I suddenly was put into your world. Man Goku, if you were only here." I said, muttering the last bit.

"Do you miss them?" Nepgear asked

"Yes, but I can't deny that I have made some new friends here, and a girlfriend as well. You guys mean the world to me, besides I am sure my friends will take care of things back home."

"Aw shucks, you're making me blush!" Neptune said, caressing her own cheeks.

"Now that I woke up and everything, I am curious about something. Something about Arfoire and how she resurrected one of my old enemies." I asked them.

"Wait, are you telling us you knew that big buff dude?"

"Yes, Neptune, I fought him a long time ago, with my friends on what Paragus, Broly's father, called the new 'Planet Vegeta' before he was killed thereafter by his own son. Vegeta is the prince of the saiyans, so Paragus invited him to rule over this new planet, but instead lured us all into a trap. There were two possible outcomes, be destroyed by Broly or the planet destroyed by Comet Camori."

"So what happened?" My girlfriend asked

I sighed, "Me and Goku were the last ones standing, everyone else was too weak to get up and fight on. We asked for our friends to transfer their power to us, and Vegeta reluctantly did it, of course."

"Why?" Neptune asked

"Cause he is THE prince of all saiyans, so he thought it was dumb to give me and Goku power, since we were ranks beneath him. But still Vegeta, Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku's son Gohan gave us the power we needed to kill Broly. He was killed by our power itself. We were teleported into the spaceship just in time with Goku's instant transmission, before the comet obliterated the planet."

"Thank goodness. So you suppose Arfoire resurrected this Broly? If she did, then how?" Nepgear asked.

"The only thing that I know exists, that could resurrect someone like Broly here, is the Dragon Balls. Seven mystical orbs, that when put together, they summon the dragon Shenron. This isn't my sword, it's a different Shenron. This dragon is capable of granting wishes, that are within his power. Super Shenron, the one in my sword, probably can grant wishes, with higher power. Is that right, friend?" I asked, holding my sword in my right hand.

 **"Yes, that is correct, and the dragon balls that my creator made, are planet sized."** Super Shenron replied.

"WAIT! Seriously!? Okay so I guess that means your dragon balls can grant universal wishes probably!" I said, my eyes wide, but looked over at Neptune who was drooling.

"Infinite...pudding." I heard the goddess mutter.

"That is not happening Neptune! I am sure Shenron could do that, but I won't let that happen." I told her, with my arms crossed.

She went up to me close, all of a sudden. "Aww come on, please~"

"No."

"Please!" Neptune begged.

"Neptune, you know begging is not going to work. Besides I need to investigate something."

"What are you going to investigate?" Nepgear asked.

"Arfoire's base, in the Gamindustri Graveyard." I said with a grin, shocking them both.

* * *

 **Later...**

I told Histoire, my investigation plan, and she disagreed with me.

"ABSOLUTELY not!" Histoire told me.

"Oh come on, Histy, please, I need to know if Arfoire used the dragon balls to resurrect Broly. Aren't you just as curious?"

"Of course I am! But going to one of the most dangerous dungeons in Gamindustri just to find seven mystical orbs!?" Histoire yelled at me, as I took a deep breath, and stayed calm.

"Histy... please I am a saiyan, and I can do it. If she can resurrect enemies from my universe, then the CPUs will have a problem trying to beat them!" I told her.

Histoire sighed, "Alright, Zackary, I can't stop you, since you did raise a good point. So how long do you have until these dragon balls can make three more wishes?"

"1 year... otherwise right now the dragon balls look like stones. Wish me luck!" I said with my two index fingers on my forehead, and vanished from sight to the Gamindustri Graveyard.

I was now standing in the place where I rescued Nepgear from, a bunch of broken TVs, monitors, computers, game consoles were all around me, some were under my feet making a loud crunch as I walked over it. Rivers of I think lava, were going through the dungeon. I stopped dead in my tracks realizing something, that if Arfoire already made a wish, then wouldn't the dragon balls scatter across Gamindustri?

I couldn't waste any more time, sure we might have a year before the dragon balls are able to grant wishes again, but I don't want them to be in Arfoire's clutches. Otherwise she might be able to resurrect more of the enemies from my universe, which is not good, as I said countless times before.

She might be able to revive... Majin Buu, or even worse Frieza. Majin Buu was still hard to get rid of and destroy mind you. But Frieza is a different case, since he was emperor of the universe at the time, before my friend Goku killed him on Namek, before it exploded.

I got closer to Arfoire's base, trying to be as quiet as I could, but I don't think saiyans have been quiet. We always want to fight people or things head on. Our saiyan blood, courses through our veins, and wants us to fight strong opponents.

"So this is her base, huh... Doesn't seem like much." I muttered out loud, not caring who heard that. There were no guards at the entrance, which is weird, cause I suspected someone as evil as Arfoire would have done that, but surprisingly no.

I just walked into her base, to find the room, where the dragon balls are stored, if they are the dragon balls from my world. While I was looking, I tried to avoid being detected, at every turn, so I won't be spotted. Even though I would love to fight them all head on, it would result in defeat. Probably not, since I can turn super saiyan or the next two forms after that, but I like to be cautious right now. My main priority is to find the dragon balls in Arfoire's base, and take them to the Planeptune basilicom.

That way, I can protect them...

A couple minutes later, I saw them laying in a special cloth on a table. That weird rat, was guarding them but he looked different than before. I think I remember his name to be Warechu.

"Stupid old lady, sending me to guard these dumb magical orbs! Who does she think I am chu?" Warechu said angrily, as he stood there, much different from before. He... looked human. Like someone magically made him look like that.

Arfoire was nowhere to be found, but one of her henchmen is here and I wanted to make sure he was gone once and for all now. Warechu has been messing with my CPU friends from day one. Since there was no-one around to find me, or to witness what I did, I prepared a dense ball of ki strong enough to destroy Warechu for what he was. I was hiding a far distance away, shooting the ki ball at Warechu.

"OH NO chu!" Warechu shouted, before the ki ball hit him, and sent him flying into a nearby wall.

"Huh, should have realized that one energy ball wouldn't kill you, Warechu." I said, walking towards the dragon balls.

Warechu was now covered in bruises, struggling to get up, and I chopped him on the neck, making him fall unconscious. I began to investigate the dragon balls, and found that they were stones. I figured as much, considering Arfoire already used up one wish, on Broly.

"Now to put them in my bag." I muttered, holding a carrying bag, for said mystical orbs. I brought it, so I won't have to make several trips. If I did, Arfoire would probably find out that I have been here and try to kill me.

I put all seven stones, inside the bag, when suddenly I heard a voice, wanting help...

"Please help me..." It said, nearby, as I looked for its energy signature. It wasn't that far, but I had to move quickly, considering Arfoire might be on her way to check on Warechu and the dragon balls.

I ran towards where I found the ki signature, and found a girl, chained up to the wall.

She had long brown hair brought to the side, in a ponytail with a flower. Blue eyes, and what she was wearing, started to make me blush as red as a tomato. It was ripped in several places, with wounds visible on her body. Her red top, had an insignia, that I couldn't exactly make out, but it had the head of a dragon. The reason why I was blushing, is because she had her top unbuttoned a little bit, revealing her bust. Above her chest, there was a badge, with a rose decal. Over her top, she wore a tattered white jacket, with red cuffs and black lace lining her her skirt.

She was extremely hurt, and I didn't want to just leave her here.

"Never thought I would see the day, that... I would be rescued." She said, weakly.

"Save your strength, I am going to get you out of here." I whispered.

I focused ki to form around my palm in a sword, cutting her free. I kept a good eye out while doing that, but still no Arfoire. She is probably too busy sending minions to do her dirty work. I reluctantly had the girl on my back, despite feeling her breasts pressing against it. I put my two index fingers on my forehead, and vanished back to the basilicom.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

A mysterious figure, that watched the whole event from afar, smiled.

 _'We will meet someday, saiyan, and when we do, you will die.'_ He said, before walking off into the distance.

* * *

 **EX: And, there we are, another chapter done, sorry it took a couple days, as I said my writer's block prevents me from doing this a lot. I get distracted, probably. Neptune, stop calling them! They might be doing important things, except to buy you pudding.**

 **Neptune: Aww, but I must be their favorite goddess, right?**

 **EX: I don't know, but I have to ask you two, how did you feel about the chapter?**

 **Nepgear: I thought it was great, but why did my boyfriend bring a girl home, and another thing, who is this mysterious figure?**

 **EX: All will be explained in due time, and for the record as to why Zack is going to bring another girl home, his harem will expand.**

 **Nepgear: Goodness, well I must be included in it, since I am his girlfriend.**

 **EX: Of course you are, Nepgear. Anyways how about you Neptune?**

 **Neptune: I thought it was fantastic! Zack's picking up girls like crazy, and people are out to kill him.**

 **EX: Good, now how about we play some video games, while my clone gives the answers/explanations?**

 **Neptune & Nepgear: Sure!**

 **EX Clone:**

 **A/N 1: The dragon balls exist in SDN? Yes I thought it would make some sense, considering from my knowledge, that only the dragon balls can resurrect people.**

 **A/N 2: Warechu is now human? Okay, I thought of using his new form from 4 Goddesses Online, so yeah that's basically it.**

 **A/N 3: The girl Zack rescued, who is that? Her name is Ryuka, and came from Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart, and she will be added to Zack's harem.**

 **A/N 4: This mysterious figure that watched Zack, who is it? Okay I don't want to spoil anything big, but he will be an enemy that Zack will have to face to protect Gamindustri.**

 **If you are enjoying the story so far, remember to leave a review, follow or favorite the story to keep up to date with it!**

 ***DBS OST Universe Survival Arc***

 **Nepgear: Who is that Zack?**

 **Zack: I don't know, I haven't asked her name yet.**

 **Neptune: Are you getting jealous Nep Jr?**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia:**

 _ **Ryuka (Part 1)**_

 **?: My name is Ryuka, pleased to meet you Zack.**

 **Zack: How do you know my name?**


	28. Chapter 26: Ryuka (Part 1)

**Chapter 26: Ryuka (Part 1)**

* * *

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 26 of my SDN fanfic. I would like to say a few words to everyone reading this story, I appreciate how much you guys like this story, really I do. Now we are more than halfway through the 7,000 view mark, and I am in awe right now! All of you, are awesome, and I never thought this story would get that much attention, but I was wrong... and this makes me more motivated to continue this story, considering I am going to make a battle of gods arc before chapter 50 and all. Thank you everyone. *cries***

 **Nepgear: Aww Ethereal are you crying?**

 **EX: *stops* N-no! I am not... okay fine I was, but only because the people like my story, and I am willing to make more of it. Don't worry everyone, this story will have a continuation called Saiyandimension Neptunia MkII. And another thing, I saw the newest DBS episode... 110! AND IT WAS AMAZING! Goku turns into something called 'Ultra Instinct'. And yes if you want to know that Zack will turn to this Ultra Instinct form, then YES he will! It will be amazing! Wait where's Neptune?**

 **Neptune: I'm on your back, silly!**

 **EX: Whatever, anyways who wants to do the disclaimer now? Neptune? Nepgear?**

 **Neptune: I'll do it! Ethy does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super, all he owns is his OC!**

 **EX: Thank you, and hopefully you enjoy this chapter everyone! Now I will go and make some tea, you two can stay here if you like.**

 **Nepgear: I want to help**

 **EX: Okay Nepgear, sure let's go.**

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

I was worried, worried for my boyfriend... He was gone for hours... I was expecting the worst. That Arfoire, has captured and was about to kill him. I sat there waiting for the longest time thinking that something happened to him.

"Don't worry Nep Jr. I am sure Zack will come back soon." Neptune assured me, and I sighed.

"Yeah you're probably right." I stated, "But why do I have the feeling that when he comes home that we will have more problems to worry about?"

"Oh come on Nep Jr, Zack is always getting into trouble and into fights. What's the big deal?" Neptune asked.

"It's just that lately, you have faced an enemy from his universe, and as I have been told, it wasn't easy to beat this Broly without Zack's help. I feel like there are more enemies like Broly out there, just waiting to kill him, and us as well." I said.

"I agree with you, though hehe, my boyfriend does get in a lot of trouble. But I don.." I stopped, looking down at the floor with a frown.

"I don't want him to die, Neptune. He means a lot to me, and I don't want him to fade away." I said, looking over at Neptune.

"Nep Jr, everything will be fine! Zack is stronger than all of us. So I am sure he can beat anyone." Neptune said, making me feel better.

"Now come on Nep Jr, get me some pudding!"

"But the fridge is right there." I said, stating a fact.

"It's soooo far away though!" Neptune said, with her arm reaching for the fridge, being lazy

I sighed, knowing that my big sister, will never stop being lazy like this ever, when we are at home. "Fine, big sis, I will get some pudding for you. What kind?"

"Hmm, surprise me."

I opened the fridge, to find only one cup of pudding left in the back, and it was chocolate. I shut the fridge door, and gave it to Neptune.

"Here you are, big sis, keep in mind, that is the last cup of pudding in our fridge." I told her.

"Hey Neptune, Nepgear..." Zack said, back home.

"Oh hey, Zack! Good to see you, so did you find what you needed?" Neptune asked, before taking a spoonful of pudding.

"Yes, and the dragon balls are in this bag right here, they are all stones right now. So we won't be able to use them yet, until a year later."

I was going to hug my boyfriend, when I noticed he had a girl on his back, and she looked tired. She was also injured very badly.

"Zack... who's that?" I asked, with my arms crossed.

"I don't know! She didn't give me her name. All I will say is I found her chained up in Arfoire's base injured! I couldn't have just left her there, to get tortured, or worse killed." Zack said.

"Fine, I will call Compa, to come here and bandage her wounds." I told him.

"Okay. I will set her down in the guest room." Zack said, going to the room, that he used to be living in for the longest time.

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

I put the mysterious girl onto the bed and she seemed to be having a nightmare. I sighed, leaving the strange girl alone, as I felt the need to train. Before Histoire mentioned there was a room similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber from my universe, in my bedroom. I don't know how she could fit such a thing in there, the time chamber is literally a white space of nothingness. I walked into the room, and saw that it DID look similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at home.

There was no difference in how it looked at all, it was like an exact replica of the Hyerbolic Time Chamber! But one difference Histoire, told me is that time won't pass as fast as it does as the normal HTC. It will pass in real time, or like how time passes on the outside in Gamindustri. That wasn't all what was different with this version of the HTC, it also had a gravity room control panel next to the steps, to the white void.

I pushed some buttons setting it to 120x the normal gravity of Gamindustri. The effects were immediate, making me struggle to walk across the floor.

 _'I need to train more in my base state, if I am ever able to protect those I love'_ I told myself in my head, as I took another step.

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

I was sitting there waiting for Compa to arrive and I couldn't stop staring at this mysterious girl in jealousy. I was mad at Zack, for bringing another girl into our situation. I knew he had a harem since Vert mentioned it, but I didn't know it would go to this extent. Zack never gave me a piggy back ride, that's probably why I am jealous of this girl, but I guess there is no reason to be jealous considering she is injured.

"Hey Nepgear, we're here!" Compa said, coming into the guest room, with IF behind her.

"Oh, hey, Compa, hey IF." I greeted, depressed.

"What's the matter Nepgear? You look sad." IF asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's just that I feel like Zack doesn't love me as much as I think he does." I said, looking down.

"Nepgear, don't doubt him, I am sure if you ask him, he would say yes." IF told her, trying to comfort me. I started to smile, remembering those words he says to me a lot.

 _'Nepgear, your smile means the world to me, and I will gladly protect it, no matter what.'_

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks IF." I said, my mood brightening up.

"No problem, so who's the girl in the bed?" IF asked.

"Oh, just someone Zack rescued from Arfoire's base in the Gamindustri Graveyard." I said, shocking Compa who was examining the girl's wounds, and IF starting to help her friend.

IF put her hands on my shoulders, getting worried.

"IS... he okay?" IF asked, very concerned.

"Yes, he is in his bedroom right now. Why?" I asked, when IF rushed to his room, ignoring my question.

"Wait why did Zack, go there in the first place?" Compa asked, as she started to undress the girl to check for any more wounds.

"To find what resurrected that man, Broly, and he found what resurrected him. Zack called them the dragon balls. Seven mystical orbs that can grant any wish you desire. But it is limited to three wishes per year. Since Arfoire already used one wish up, I am thinking that the orbs are unusable for now."

"Wait really!? Any wish!?" Compa asked in shock, stopping what she was doing.

"Yeah, as long as it isn't something like a universal wish." I replied, wondering what was taking IF so long, when suddenly, IF rushed into the room with Zack unconscious, and with a large bump on his head. He also had tons of bruises on his body.

"IF what did you do to him?" I asked.

"I whacked him on the head with a frying pan, cause he was stupid enough to walk into the Gamindustri Graveyard without me." IF said, when we raised an eyebrow at her.

"Uh, IF... there was REALLY a good reason why Zack went there. He went to get seven mystical orbs called the dragon balls. They can grant any wish, within the universe's power." I explained.

"Oh, then maybe I got carried away. Hehe, sorry Zack!" IF said, realizing that Zack was gone, and sitting in the corner.

"F-frying pan of doom. No...no no no no!" He muttered constantly.

His face was white as a ghost, and he was shuddering as well.

"Zack, what do you mean by frying pan of doom?" I asked, when the color of his face turned back to normal.

"N-no reason, let's just drop the topic please!" Zack said, still afraid.

"Bu-" I tried to say something, when Zack interrupted me "Nepgear, drop the topic! DROP IT! PLEASE!" Zack cried out, in absolute fear.

"Fine, I will drop it, but you have to tell me what that is later." I said, with a sigh.

Before Zack, came into the room, Compa was all done bandaging the girl's wounds, as well as putting the clothes back on her body. She started to wake up, and Zack stood up as soon as that happened, getting serious.

"Ughhhh... Where am I?" The girl asked, as she slowly got up.

"Great, another amnesiac, just like Neptune used to be." IF said, staring at the girl.

"Wait Neptune, was a amnesiac, and nobody told me?" Zack asked.

"Yes, me and Compa are the first people she met." IF answered.

"You are in the Planeptune Basilicom, and Compa bandaged your wounds for you." Zack said, when she looked at him, with a sudden smile.

"Hello Zack, it's good to see you." She said, making the saiyan take a step back, shocked.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, with venom in his voice.

"I...I don't remember. I just know it somehow." She told us, as Zack grit his teeth.

"Do you at least have a name?" IF asked.

"Yes! I do! It's Ryuka." She told us.

"Ryuka, do you know why you were chained up in Arfoire's base?" Zack asked

She shook her head no, "No I do not, All I remember is waking up there, and you bringing me here."

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

 _'Shenron do you have any idea who this girl is, and HOW she knows my name?'_ I asked my friend in my mind.

 _ **'She is right about her name being Ryuka, and well... I don't know who she is and how she knows you. Believe an all powerful godly dragon when he says he doesn't know this. If Ryuka is a amnesiac, then maybe we should ask her what else she remembers.'**_ Shenron told me, and I nodded.

 _'Yeah that would be a good idea, considering she probably won't be able to move around much, from her injuries.'_ I thought, before returning my attention to Ryuka.

"Ryuka, do you remember anything else? Anything at all?" I asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Yes... now I remember, I was wandering through a cave, and got captured by Arfoire." Ryuka said, mentioning a location.

"Do you remember what the name of this cave is? Where's it located or anything?" I asked another question, knowing how vague it would be if we didn't have a name of the cave.

"Luminous Grotto." Ryuka answered.

"Zack, let's give her some time to rest, just leave her be now, since you are done asking questions." A familiar voice in the doorway said to me, and it was Histy.

"Alright..." I said, with a sigh, but kept my serious demeanor.

This wasn't someone to be taken lightly. She knows my name, but does she know how we saiyans fight? Does she know how we transform? What information is she not giving me? So many questions, and yet I only have a little bit of information to back them up. That's when I decided to go to the library to find info on this 'Luminous Grotto', and find it's location.

"Well then, I will go to the library to find info, on this cave." I said.

"That sounds like a plan. I'm going with." IF said.

"Me too!" Compa said, excited to be on another adventure.

"Zack, if you are going, I'm going with you. You are my boyfriend after all." Nepgear said, kissing me on my cheek, which made me blush.

"Count me in, too!" Neptune said, popping out from behind me.

"Dang it, Neptune, I thought I told you not to do that. We talked about it!" I told her.

"But it's so boring, not doing it..." Neptune replied, with a smile on her face.

"Fine, Neptune. Alright people, let's get to the library, to see if they have info on this place." I said, walking out of the Basilicom with the rest of the group, and running towards the capital of Planeptune.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on top of a cliff overlooking Zack and the others**

"Tsk, tsk... Pathetic, weaklings... but the saiyan, I am interested in. We will fight soon, Zackary, and then I will kill your friends, after I am done with you."

The hooded figure, laughs, when Ryuka appeared next to him, with a red crystal shaped D-pad, jammed into her forehead, and looking emotionless.

"Did you get the dragon balls I requested, Ryuka?" He asked.

"Yes master, everything is going according to plan." Ryuka said, as her hold on this mind control was not working, holding the bag that Zack brought into his room before.

Both of them disappeared by a mist of shadow, making Zack look back, sensing this tremendous power.

 _'W-what is this power I am sensing? It's off the charts.'_ I thought, my eyes widening.

"Zack, come on, let's go!" IF told him.

"Right!" He said, getting back to his team.

* * *

 **EX: I am sorry for the long wait of this chapter, I am not trying to rush them, but a lot of the time, I get distracted, blah blah blah, all that stuff, etc. Now I have been thinking, since Zackary already has god energy, and hasn't reached SSJG or SSJB, I thought maybe he could use 'Ultra Instinct' against this new enemy. And then in the Tournament of Power arc, Zack's Ultra Instinct form will evolve to a new level. I don't know, let me know what you guys think about that. Or Zack could use the MSSJG (Mixed Super Saiyan God) form that I made up. Now onto explanations!**

 **A/N 1: Is Ryuka an amnesiac? Yes, well sort of, but she doesn't remember a lot except the things in story so far.**

 **A/N 2: Zack has been whacked by the frying pan of doom as well? Yes, all saiyans know this, because it is their worst fear/weakness, well that and Goku with needles. Also Vegeta with worms.**

 **A/N 3: Is this 'Luminous Grotto' an actual location in any of the Neptunia games? No I made it up, unless it actually IS a location in the games, that I don't know about.**

 **A/N 4: This enemy that Zack is going to face, who is he and will he be helping Arfoire? He is a Demon similar to Demigra, that can use something I call 'Shadow Ki Manipulation'. And no, he will not be helping Arfoire, he is set on his own path, to take over Gamindustri.**

 **If you enjoyed reading this chapter, then leave a review, favorite it, or follow it to keep up to date!**

 ***DBS OST (A Dangerous New Enemy)***

 **Neptune: Wowww such a pretty cave!**

 **Zack: Who are you?**

 **?: Who I am doesn't matter, since you will die by the girl you rescued!**

 ***A familiar figure, revealed to be Ryuka, that is mind controlled by the hooded demon***

 **Zack: NO way! Ryuka!?**

 _ **Ryuka (Part 2)**_

 ***Zack is in his MSSJG (Mixed Super Saiyan God) form and stares at Ryuka with pure anger*: How could you do this to me!? I TRUSTED YOU!**

 **Zack (off-camera): Don't miss it!**


	29. SDN Demon Realm Arc Opening

**EX: Hey guys! Now this is something I didn't do for the past 20 chapters or so, and I am truly sorry for that. Anyways Chapter 27, is still in the works, and this chapter, will have the opening for the next arc that just started last chapter. I call it, the 'Demon Realm' arc. Keep in mind, that this arc will be much LONGER than the others, which in my point of view, the other arcs did not last that long and were short lived. What the? Neptune, why are you so close to me right now!?**

 **Neptune: What? I wanted to listen to what you were talking about.**

 **EX: Since when do you ever listen to me, about ANYTHING? Wait, where's Nepgear?**

 **Neptune: Oh she is bringing some stuff here from our home.**

 **EX: And you didn't ask me for permission again!? Ugh... screw it, I give up. Someone please do the disclaimer, I need to exert my anger out on something.**

 ***Histoire appears***

 **Neptune: Woah! Histy! I am happy to see you!**

 **Histoire: Neptune quiet! Ethereal does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, Dragon Ball Super or Dragon Ball Z, all he owns is his OC!**

 **Neptune: And on to the opening, that Ethy mentioned!**

* * *

 _Demon Realm Arc Opening_

 **Braver-ZAQ**

Theme starts, with Zack facing the other way from the camera, in the Demon Realm, when he turns to face Veron and his minions, with purple irises. The camera zooms in on Zack's right eye, as it goes to the title screen, with the demons about to attack him all at once. Zack is seen dodging all of their attacks, easily with no problems whatsoever.

The camera changes, to show Ryuka looking glum. When she looked up to see, two people, with their hands reached out to help her. Veron with an evil grin on his face, and Zack with a son grin. She takes Veron's hand, and a red-shaped d-pad appears on her forehead changing her. Zack grits his teeth, looking at the duo, as they faded away into the shadows.

Someone puts their hand on Zack's shoulder, to calm his nerves, and it was none other than Nepgear, and the CPUs, along with IF and Compa.

The camera changes yet again to Veron who summoned the dragon Shenron, and gave him his wish. Suddenly an island came out from below the other nations, resembling the Demon Realm. Several demons went across Gamindustri to wreak havoc, With Veron observing from his castle on the island.

Zack is seen charging at a demon, with his fist hitting it square in the face, sending it flying, and several more appeared to overpower the saiyan, but Nepgear and the CPUs in their HDD forms destroyed them easily, making Zack smile that he has such great friends and a girlfriend at his side.

Veron was sitting in the throne room, when Zack blasted through the door with his friends. Veron grinned, gesturing for Ryuka to fight them, with several of his minions joining her. Veron charged at Zack, who was not ready for the attack, and got sent skidding across the concrete floor.

Suddenly with all the fighting going on, Veron made the device controlling Ryuka explode, causing her to fall on the floor dead. Zack was awestruck, by this new change, and couldn't move.

Veron soon after blasted Nepgear with a red ki blast, sending her out of her HDD state. Zack snapped out of his shock, and ran to Nepgear's aid. She fell unconscious, soon after her words hit him.

Veron laughed, but suddenly stopped, to see Zack powering up, with a purple aura. When Zack, was all done powering up, his form changed yet again. The opening ends, with Zack charging at Veron, with his fist cocked back.

 **End Braver-ZAQ**

* * *

 **EX: Finally that's better, well hopefully you all enjoyed the new arc intro. And yes, Zack will gain a new form, once again, but I won't spoil it. I want everyone to figure it out for themselves. I do know that this one is kinda short, with the opening, but I wanted to get something out for you guys to be excited for the upcoming arc of Saiyandimension Neptunia!**

 **Nepgear: Sis I got the things that you wanted from home.**

 **Histoire: I don't know how you cope with them Ethereal.**

 **EX: Well Histoire, believe me when I say I don't know how I cope with their antics either. Moreso Neptune's antics.**

 **EX: Anyways, everyone the next chapter will be coming out, as soon as I get it done.**

 **If you enjoyed this opening for Saiyandimension Neptunia, then be sure to favorite, give a review, or follow to keep up to date, with these and the story as well.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 ** _Ryuka (Part 2)_**


	30. Chapter 27: Ryuka (Part 2)

**Chapter 27: Ryuka (Part 2)**

* * *

 **EX: OH...MY...GODDDDDDDDD! Thank you people! We finally reached over 8,000 views! You guys are amazing! More chapters to come for Saiyandimension Neptunia. And yes, I am in a dimensional rift right now away from the neptunia sisters, just so they won't have to hear me shout. Everyone, as I keep saying, I appreciate the support you are giving my FIRST FANFIC! Yes this was my first fanfic, that I created before the summer! You are all freaking incredible, amazing and awesome! *Goes back to domain and sees Neptune drinking some tea with Nepgear and surprisingly Noire was here***

 **EX: Hey you two! How's it going? Wait Noire what are you doing here?**

 **Noire: I wanted to visit you guys, j-just don't get the wrong idea.**

 **Neptune: Ethy! How about we have Noire here do the disclaimer?**

 **EX: Uh sure... Noire.**

 **Noire: Fine. Ethereal does not own DBZ/DBS or Hyperdimension Neptunia, all he owns is his OC.**

 **EX: Hopefully you will all enjoy the chapter! More to come as always!**

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

We finally got to the library, but something still made me think. What was that energy I sensed back there? Was it someone I knew? It was starting to trouble me, considering that power level was off the charts.

"Excuse us, but we would like to know where the 'Luminous Grotto' is if you know it by any chance?" IF asked the librarian.

"It's a couple miles out from here, would you like a map?" The librarian asked.

"Yes please." I said.

The librarian went in the back and gave us a map, to where Ryuka was captured, and taken to Arfoire's base. We walked out of the Planeptune Library.

"I am so glad we left that boring library." Neptune said, relieved.

"You mean you have a library for your nation and you think it's boring?" I asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I wasn't the one, who approved of the library, it was Nep Jr." Neptune told me, pointing to her sister, who chuckled nervously.

"Well it wouldn't hurt you to just read one book, sis." Nepgear told Neptune.

That same thing from before, was troubling me, again. That weird energy... When I sensed it... it was like nothing I felt before. It was off the charts, but what I also felt is that it was pure evil, to the point where it felt demonic in a way.

"Zack what's the matter, you look like you have seen a ghost." Neptune asked.

I was visibly shaking, from the sensation I had before. I could feel this entity following us.

"I feel as if we are being followed." I said, as we walked to the cave that was on the map.

"What makes you say that?" Neptune asked.

"Remember what I told you about sensing energy? That I can do it? This energy I am sensing, is not good at all. Everyone be on your guard." I said, going towards the path of the cave.

"Right!" Everyone said, readying their weapons.

We were at the cave entrance, and it was incredibly shiny on the inside, making it hard for it to be dark in the cave. I guess that's why they called it Luminous Grotto.

"Oooo, what a pretty cave~" Neptune chirped happily, running inside without us.

"NEPTUNE! WAIT!" I yelled, trying to stop her but she didn't.

"Zack, what's wrong with you?" IF asked.

"I want us to stick together, but now that plan is out of the picture, considering Neptune just ran into the cave without us. Sorry IF, it's just that I feel uneasy about this."

"Now that you mention it, something does feel off about this place." Nepgear replied.

We traversed through the cave, to find Neptune. We came to a stop, seeing that there were 4 paths. One for each of us.

"I know I wanted us to stay together before, but it seems that we have to split up to find Neptune. But we have to be cautious, considering that we are all on our own from here on out. Stay safe everyone!" I said, heading down the path on the way right.

"You heard him, now let's go and find Neptune!" IF said, choosing her path.

"Right!" Nepgear and Compa nodded, going on their own paths.

* * *

 **Neptune's POV**

I was running through the mysterious cave, and it was so pretty, I had to stop and look at some spots inside. I heard someone take a few steps towards me, from the end of the cavern. Strangely no light touched that area, and it was shrouded in complete darkness.

"Zack? Is that you?" I asked, but soon from the shadows, a fist made out of pure dark energy, made its way towards me, as I dodged it.

"Okayyy, I guess not. Who are you, you weirdo? Trying to use sneak attacks like that!" I shouted in the cavern, making my voice echo.

"Ooo an echo, echo echo echo!" I said, hearing my voice again echo again.

A figure wearing black robes, went into the light of the cavern.

"I was waiting to destroy Zack, but you will have to do, Goddess of Planeptune." He said.

I turned to my HDD form, ready to battle this person.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Veron, and I am a demon from the demon realm here. I know all about your friend Zack. Saiyans are such simpletons, sometimes." He said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, here's the simplified version of it, I have been watching Zack since he showed up in the Gamindustri Graveyard. I have also began to use a little invention I was working on for a while now, on someone you might find familiar." Veron said, getting out of the way, as a figure came into the light, revealed to be Ryuka.

"R-Ryuka! No!" I cried.

"Yes! The girl that Zack rescued is now my slave, thanks to the mind controlling device, I put in her forehead." Veron said, with a grin. "Ryuka, you know what to do."

"Yes, master." Ryuka said, with no emotion at all, as she flew at me and hit me in the abdomen with her fist, which sent me flying outside the cave.

Ryuka lowered her arm, walking towards me. "You see, CPU of Planeptune, I have made Ryuka realize her true potential. Her strength is now 50x more stronger than yours right now and it can go further than that." Veron explained.

"Ryuka! Snap out of it! You are now our friend! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I asked.

"Nice try, CPU! But that won't work on her! Ryuka, finish her!" Veron told Ryuka, and she nodded.

I could barely move, and her strength just from that one attack. It is almost as strong as Zack's in his super saiyan state.

 _'Is this the end for me? Someone! Anyone! Zack! Nep Jr! Please help me!'_ I thought, trying to get up.

 ***Cue DBS OST (Birth of A God)***

A blue like-aura came and landed in front of Ryuka, stopping her from finishing me.

The aura dissipated to reveal Zack, in his base state.

"W-what! Impossible!" Veron exclaimed.

"Zack, thank you!" I said.

Zack punched Ryuka into the wall next to Veron.

"Neptune, stand back, and let me defeat them." Zack told me, and she did as I told her, because she was way out of their league.

"RYUKA! I TRUSTED YOU! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zack screamed, turning into his MSSJG form again.

 ***End DBS OST (Birth of A God)***

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

I was running through the cave, when the path started to shake and tremble, as I heard a familiar scream. It was Zack.

 _'Don't worry, we're coming Zack!'_ I thought, running forward towards my boyfriend, and most likely my sister.

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

I was trying to get to the mastermind, behind Ryuka's control. His name was Veron, and I was having trouble, since Ryuka's strength felt more than a god.

"Hahaha! You see, saiyan, Ryuka has been adapting to this transformation you have, and is still adapting to it, as you fight." Veron explained.

"There is only so much strength, someone can obtain! I have shed blood, sweat, and tears to get to the level I am at now! What I am trying to say is, there will be a limit that Ryuka reach, even with the power you gave her." I tried to tell Veron, dodging Ryuka's punches.

Neptune gave a battle cry, charging towards Veron with her sword, when her HDD form gave out, and she fell on the ground unconscious in front of the demon.

"NO! NEPTUNE!" I cried, before Ryuka hooked me in the face. My clothing was tattered. The wounds I have inflicted, were not healing considering I didn't bring Shenron with me on this journey, but my stamina was about at its limit. Kneeling on the ground, next to Neptune's unconscious body, I was not able to retain my mixed god form any longer. When Nepgear combined an attack with IF and Compa, firing it at Ryuka and Veron.

"Come on, let's get out of here Zack! Use your instant transmission!" IF told me.

"This isn't over Veron." I said, weakly, putting two index fingers on my forehead, and vanished to an unfamiliar location.

"What the!? Zack why aren't we at the basilicom?" IF asked.

"Because I only had a little bit of energy left, to get us somewhere far away from Veron. My energy reserves are completely diminished right, Ughhh..." I fell unconscious, before I could finish what I was going to say.

* * *

 **IF's POV**

"ZACK!" Both me and Nepgear cried in unison, before letting him rest there for a little bit.

"Dang it! We could have been there in time, to help them." I said, in frustration.

"Even if we did IF, there wouldn't be much we could do to help them. Ryuka was on par with Zack. Not very many of our foes, have been able to do that." Nepgear said.

"Yeah, but I feel so useless! Ryuka betrayed all of us." I told Nepgear.

"IF, you are not useless. Besides I noticed something on Ryuka's forehead." Nepgear said, making me cheer up a little. We might still have a chance at beating them.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"There was a device, shaped like a D-pad. I don't know what it was, since I didn't get a clear view of it before we got away, but I think that's what is making Ryuka fight us." Nepgear said.

"Hmm, well then it's not entirely her fault at all, it's the person with her. What did Zack say his name was? Ver.. Vero...Veron. Yes Veron, is behind this!" I said, before looking at Neptune and Zack, who were currently both unconscious.

"Compa, do you think we can get Zack to your house? He will need his wounds checked, and also a place to rest and recover." I told her not looking away from the duo.

 _'Hold on, you two, you will be okay'_

"Sure! But what about Nep-Nep?" Compa asked.

"I will bring her home." Nepgear said, putting her older sister on her back. "Compa, IF..." Nepgear called our names.

"Yeah, Nepgear?" I asked.

"Make sure, to keep Zack safe, and protect him while he is recovering. I feel that this situation is only going to get worse." Nepgear told us, glumly.

"Don't worry we will." I said, beaming a smile at her.

She waved goodbye, and flew off towards the basilicom, at top speed, before her HDD form ran out.

"Compa, can you give me some help with Zack here?" I asked, and we both carried him to Compa's house, aware that he was injured badly.

We dropped him onto the couch gently, just so we wouldn't hurt him any more.

"Okay IF, let me tend to his wounds." Compa said, getting her first aid stuff out.

"You want me to help?" I asked.

"No, trust me. I am a nurse in training. Everything will be okay." Compa assured me, and I went with it. So I decided to wait, instead of going back to the guild to find a quest to do. I cared about Zack, and I hated to see him like this. Hopefully everything will be okay.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV, Unclassified Location**

Veron was currently sitting in his lab, when Ryuka walked in.

"Ryuka, so do you still have the dragon balls?" Veron asked.

"Yes, master." She said.

"Good, you are dismissed." Veron told her, and she left his lab, with the bag of the mystical stones left in his lab.

Veron grabbed the stones, one by one, and put them on the floor, with a chip snapped onto it. The dragon balls started to glow and then fade.

 _'Good everything, is going according to what I have planned. Soon the Demon Realm, shall rule over Gamindustri, and when that happens I shall destroy those pathetic CPUs, and their saiyan friend.'_

* * *

 **EX: And scene... well hopefully you enjoyed the new chapter! My writer's block affected me writing this chapter AGAIN! But anyways hopefully you liked it! More of these to arrive, as soon as I get them done. I don't want to rush things. Anyways yes, last chapter, gave the fanfic an opening, but the reason why is because I wanted to, and should have done it when the fanfic began, but forgot. Anyways now onto the explanations.**

 **A/N 1: So Ryuka became mind controlled, and she is stronger than Zack and the others? Yes, she has become mind controlled, by Veron, and as Veron described, Ryuka gets more stronger, as she fights.**

 **A/N 2: So Zack turned into the MSSJG form again? Was this triggered, or did he do it on his own? It was triggered, when he knew that Ryuka betrayed him and the others. He still can't do it on his own, considering all of his divine energy hasn't kicked in yet, but that will happen when he becomes a full SSJG.**

 **A/N 3: This 'Veron' you keep mentioning, is he a scientist or something from the Demon Realm? He is the lead scientist or researcher, part of the Demon Realm that was destroyed long ago, in Gamindustri. As I said, if he was going to fight, he would use his shadow ki. Which means he can manipulate shadows to his advantage in the battlefield.**

 **A/N 4: A device on the dragon balls, what is that going to do? It is supposed to make the dragon balls become their mystical orb selves much quicker. A 'Dragon Ball Time Accelerator' if that is a good name for it.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTES: I have been thinking that I should make a spin-off to Saiyandimension Neptunia. Where Zack, Nepgear, and Neptune are brought to the other dimensions (the Zero Dimension, Ultra Dimension and Heart Dimension). It will be called Megadimension Saiyan Neptunia. Oh, almost forgot two more things, the second season of Saiyandimension Neptunia will be called, Saiyandimension Neptunia: Divinity, considering Zack will be a super saiyan god and even more than that. The other thing is, HAPPY HALLOWEEN, everyone! Get lots of candy! Or if you don't want any, that's okay too. (To avoid cavities, which is good)**

 **If you enjoyed the story so far, remember to leave a review, a favorite, or instead follow this story to see where it leads.**

 **Neptune: Hey Noire, want to play some video games with me?**

 **Noire: No, besides I have to get back to Lastation, to sign some paperwork. Bye Ethereal.**

 **EX: Okay, bye Noire. *Noire goes back to Lastation through the portal***

 **EX: Now onto the chapter preview!**

 ***DBS OST (A Dangerous New Enemy)  
**

 **IF: Compa, what is going on with Zack?**

 **Compa: I don't know, he's been like this for a week.**

 **Nepgear: Goodness I hope he's okay.**

 **Zack: FRIEZAAAAAA!**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia:**

 ** _Mindspace_**

 **Zack (off-camera): Don't miss it!**


	31. Chapter 28: Mindspace

**Chapter 28: Mindspace**

* * *

 **EX: Wow again I am amazed by how many of you have been reading this story. As I always say, more to come for this story, and later the BoG (Battle of Gods arc), will start at Chapter 48. Just a heads up to let you know, there are actual arcs, that will be canon from DBS and the DBZ movies, but it will be altered a lot. Nepgear, what are you doing?**

 **Nepgear: Oh I am tinkering with a helmet I have been working on.**

 **EX: Okay, wait where's Neptune again? Every time I do this, she disappears. Well not every time but sometimes.**

 **Nepgear: She's back at the basilicom. You want me to do the disclaimer?**

 **EX: Sure, thanks.**

 **Nepgear: Ethereal does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia/DBZ or DBS, all he owns is his OC!**

 **EX: Now onto the chapter!**

* * *

 **IF's POV, one week after Zack fell unconscious**

After a while of doing quests, usually the ones I can handle by myself, I went to go see Zack at Compa's house to see if he was up, considering I was bored. When I ran into Neptune and Nepgear.

"Hey IF!" Nepgear greeted her.

"Hello Iffy!" Neptune greeted her as well, like her usual excited self.

"Wait where are you guys heading? Coming to see Zack?" I asked.

"Yeah." Is all they said, now glum.

"What's with you guys? I am sure Zack will wake up soon." I said, trying to cheer them up.

"Yeah, but IF he has been there for a week." Nepgear told me.

"So? Anyways let's go and see him, I was getting bored anyways." I said, as we walked to Compa's house to see Zack.

* * *

 **Compa's House, 3rd Person POV**

"Oh dear, my poor Zack hasn't woken up in a week." Vert said, concerned.

"Your Zack, how did he become your property Thunder tits!?" Blanc asked.

"Girls, stop! I don't think your arguing is going to help him wake up any sooner!" Noire told them, with a sigh, and they stopped.

"Compa, do you have any idea why he hasn't waken up for about a week now?" Noire asked, the nurse-in-training.

"No! But I do occasionally hear him say something from time to time while he is unconscious." Compa explained.

"What does he say?" Blanc asked.

"He yells Freezer, and transforms, angry." Compa said.

"I believe he means to say Frieza. Not Freezer." A new voice known as IF, came into the house, with Neptune and Nepgear.

"Well look who decided to show up." Noire said, looking at Neptune.

"I wouldn't be so mean, Lonely Heart!" Neptune said back.

"I-I am not lonely." Noire said.

Whilst everyone was talking among themselves, Zack grit his teeth seeing someone he thought he would never see for a long time.

 **"FRIEZAAAAAAAAA!"** Zack shouted, transforming into his super saiyan self, making the whole house shake.

"Zack, I know you can't hear me, but calm down!" Nepgear said, hugging her boyfriend.

Zack started to calm down after a couple of minutes, with Nepgear close to him.

"Huh, I wonder what's going on? Could it be a nightmare, Compa?" IF asked.

"It might be possible, but this has been happening for about a week, so something else is wrong..." Compa said.

They all were watching Zack intently, after he calmed down, wondering what has been happening to him in his mind.

* * *

 **Mindspace, Zack's POV**

"You need to face one of your old foes, and as well you will catch a glimpse of your future enemies, that will threaten Gamindustri." A feminine voice told me, and I was confused.

I was brought to a room, which had signs of which enemy I was facing. The only one, was one that I thought I would never see again.

"Frieza..." I said, running down the hallway, towards a room that had the landscape of Namek. I don't know how that was possible.

"So monkey, you wish to fight me? I will pulverize you into the dirt!" The voice said in front of me, and I saw him, Frieza...

Mixed emotions of fear and happiness, was now going through my body. I took a deep breath, and smirked.

"Things will be different from last time, Frieza." I told him, going into a crouched stance, as rocks and pebbles started to fly up in the air around me.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I turned into a super saiyan, shocking Frieza.

"N-no it isn't possible! Y-you are..." Frieza stammered out, pointing at me.

"That's right Frieza, I have gained the power of the legendary super saiyan. The thing you fear the most. Now..." I said, before making my aura flow like crazy.

"LET'S GOOOO! HAAAAAAA!" I said, teleporting behind him with a uppercut to his abdomen, he started to fly up when I teleported above him with my arms brought together, and with all of my might, I slammed my hands into his body, sending him into the ground.

From inside the smoke, a bunch of ki finger blasts came towards me, but I deflected them all with the smack of my hands.

"That's not all, Frieza, I can acscend! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed, making my hair more spikier, with lightning crackling in my aura.

"I will kill you here and now Frieza, unlike Goku I don't know the meaning of mercy." I said, giving a frenzy of punches to his body, and he spit out blood.

Now he was all beat up, with tons of bruises and bleeding wounds on his body.

"DAMN YOUUUUUU! MONKEY!" Frieza yelled, before I punched him in his gut again, to stop him from attacking me.

I looked at him with pity, now he was weak. I prepared a blue ki orb, and shot it at him, destroying him in the blast.

"That takes care of that." I said, reverting back to my base state.

The room disappeared to something different this time, to a floating landmass, in Gamindustri. But this landmass was different... red lightning, several demons on an airship, and flying around causing chaos in the nations.

"Now you shall see a glimpse of your future." The voice from before said.

I saw Veron, blast Nepgear away with a red ki blast, and her HDD form dissipated.

"NEPGEAR! NO!" The future me said, running to her aid.

"Z-zack... everything will be alright. I just want to let you know, that..." The rest of what she said was inaudible, and she fell unconscious afterwards. Something inside of me snapped in my MSSJG state.

"HAHAHA! See Zack, your pathetic friends couldn't help you." Veron said

"You... damn... bastard..." I sounded out, as he started to grunt like crazy.

"You...treat my friends and my girlfriend like trash... now it's your TURN TO SUFFER!" I said, as his hair faded from purple to red several times, until a purple beacon of light was behind me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, becoming something else. Purple super saiyan hair with purple irises.

* * *

Time started to stop, and I was confused.

"That is only one of the battles you will face. The next one is a special battle. A battle between gods." The voice said to me.

I was floating in the underground caverns of Planeptune, watching a fight between a future me, and someone else that I couldn't exactly recognize in the dark.

"W-wait that form could it be? Is that the super saiyan god form I have been hearing about for so long?" I asked myself, as I watched.

"Let's see how you handle this speed, saiyan!" The figure said, when the future me charged at him, but midway through my flight, the god form faded away. Future me teleported behind the figure giving him a uppercut, before teleporting again.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The figure screamed, shooting dozens of ki blasts in all directions.

The cavern we were in started to cave in, but future me hit some of the rocks that came his way.

"HAAAAA! I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY GAMINDUSTRI! AHHHHHH!" The future me turned super saiyan, causing the rocks to blow away by the transformation.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Future me yelled, as he flew towards the surface, with the figure following him.

* * *

Time stopped again, and the voice made itself known once more.

"The last one will be of you fighting in a tournament, and this one is the most important. Watch closely." The voice said again, as I was brought to an area where I could watch the battle safely.

A bright white beacon, of light came in the crater that was in front of me, sucking up rocks, pebbles and the like. As I looked more closely, I saw my future self once again, but this time something was different about myself.

The light disappeared, showing me with a bluish, white aura, and hair all mixed up in a different fashion then my base and super forms. Future me turned his head, to face his opponent, with silver eyes.

* * *

I was shocked, no flabbergasted at what I saw, and how my life will change. Then a bright light, made someone appear and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"N-n-Nepgear! Wh-How?" I asked.

A girl with long lavender colored hair, wearing a fancy purple gown, was in front of me.

"I am not the Nepgear you know right now, but I am the one in the future." She said, before putting her hand under my chin, and looked at me with a smirk.

"Goodness, look at you, you came so far." She said, as I blushed from her touching my chin.

"Could you stop touching my chin like that?" I asked, and she pouted.

"No, I will not, you are the one I married after all." She said, making me shocked once again.

"M-m-marriage!" I said, blushing as red as a tomato.

"That's right, even though you are the Zack from the past, come here." She said pointing to her lap.

"Oh a-alright." I said, lying down and putting my head on her lap, as she started to stroke my gravity-defying hair, humming a tune.

"Listen Zack, I love you with all of my heart, and I am sure the one at present time where you are now, loves you the same way." She told me.

"Y-yeah..." I said, with the blush still on my face, as I looked away.

"Well as much as I like this, I will have to make you conscious again." She said, making her hands glow. Afterwards, she put her hands on my chest, making me become conscious again, in Compa's house.

"Do you think he will be able to do it?" A voice asked.

"Yes I do, it is his destiny after all." She answered...

* * *

"Ughhhhhhhh. Wow what a advent- MMPPH! MMPPPPHHH!" I was embraced by Vert, who was currently suffocating me with her breasts.

"Vert! Give him some space! He needs air!" IF said.

"Oh no, I must have gotten carried away." Vert said, letting me go, and I took a deep breath.

"Oh god I thought I was going to die. Anyways what happened while I was gone?" I asked.

"Nothing much, we were waiting for you to wake up. For a week, you were asleep." Nepgear said.

"F-for a WEEK!" Zack shouted.

"You had me worried sick, but I am glad you are alright, Zack." Nepgear embraced me, pecking me on the cheek afterwards.

"Well thank you everyone for seeing me. I apologize for worrying you." I said.

"W-whatever Zack, don't get any ideas." Noire said, blushing.

"Tsundere..." Zack and Neptune said in unison.

"W-what I am not a tsundere!" Noire replied.

"Yeah sure, Noire. We all know you are a tsundere and that you are lonely. Okay case closed!" Zack said.

"We will meet again Vert, Noire, Blanc and Compa. Okay you three let's go home..." Zack said, putting his two index fingers on his forehead and they vanished to the Planeptune Basilicom.

"Man am I glad to be home..."

* * *

 **EX: Well this took a different turn than what I expected... but anyways sorry for taking so long again. It took me a long time, to actually think of this, and as I said, it took a different turn than what I anticipated. Right now for me it's the first of December, and I apologize but my writer's block again was getting in the way of my first fanfic that I created. I have also been trying to work on my other fanfic RWBY: Ethereal Power. It's hard to multi-task, for me anyways it is. Now onto explanations.**

 **A/N 1: Wait the fight between SSJ2 Zack and Final Form Frieza didn't last long, how come? Well SSJ2 Zack could beat Frieza, from the Namek saga, in a couple minutes, and his attacks would fail to hurt Zack. What I am trying to say is SSJ2 Zack, is much stronger than Final Form Frieza, that he fought in his mind.**

 **A/N 2: Okay so after he beat Frieza, he has gained a glimpse at his future fights, why? Well it's to get you guys excited for what I have planned, and also the Super arcs I plan on adding in, like all of them. And yes the BoG arc will happen soon after this whole massive arc I am calling the Demon Realm arc. It will take place between Chapter 26-45. Yeah I know I said it was going to start at Chapter 48, but that would make you guys wait so long, and I refuse to let you guys wait that long. And another reason why he gained a glimpse at his future battles, is to learn who he was facing.**

 **A/N 3: Wait Future Nepgear can freeze time, and show him the future? Well I know it's kind of a weird concept, but since she came from the future she can show him all of those events and battles. The way how she can freeze time, well that is unknown for now.**

 **A/N 4: So Zack and Nepgear are married in the future? Yep! I planned to make this a thing since the beginning, Zack x Nepgear.**

 **A/N 5: So Zack will have an Ultra Instinct form like Goku did in the Tournament of Power arc? Yes he will, and he will be fighting the same foes that Goku and Vegeta fought in the Tournament (Toppo, Dyspo, Jiren, Kale, etc)**

 **EX: Now onto the next Chapter preview...**

 ***DBS OST -Universe Survival Arc-***

 **Zack: Wait where are the dragon balls?**

 **Nepgear: Did you leave them in your room?**

 **Zack: Yeah now they're gone.**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia:**

 _ **Defend the Basilicoms Part 1**_

 **Arfoire: That saiyan and his friends must have stolen the dragon balls!**

 **Zack (off-camera): Don't miss it!**


	32. Chapter 29: Defend the Basilicoms Part 1

**Chapter 29: Defend the Basilicoms Part 1**

* * *

 **EX: Welcome to Chapter 29 of my Saiyandimension Neptunia fanfic, and before you ask, yes the new cover image, is one I made, of Zack in his new form during the end of this arc. Again I am amazed by you guys, already 10,000 views. WOW! Jeez, you guys are crazy but in a good way!**

 **Neptune: Oh hey Ethy!**

 **EX: Neptune what did you do?**

 **Neptune: What do you mean? I didn't do anything wrong.**

 **EX: Okay I can tell from the look on your face, that is a lie. What did you do?**

 **Neptune: Oh nothing, except making clones of myself!**

 **EX: YOU DID WHAT!?**

 **Neptunes: Pudding! Pudding! Pudding!**

 **EX: OH GOD! I GOTTA RUN! ENJOY THE CHAPTER WHILE I TRY TO FIX THIS!**

 **EX: Oh yeah almost forgot! I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia/DBZ or DBS, all I own is my OC!**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV, Gamindustri Graveyard**

Arfoire was currently going to check on Warechu, to see if the now humanoid mouse did his job. To protect the mystical orbs, that she resurrected Broly with. When she realized two things...

One, that the dragon balls were gone, and number two that Warechu was unconscious.

"WAKE UP!" Arfoire told Warechu, and he shot up with his ears ringing.

"Why did you do that you hag, chu?" He asked.

"I did that because you WERE SLEEPING ON THE JOB! You were supposed to protect those orbs, like I asked you!"

"I was, chu! Until that saiyan Zack came in and knocked me unconscious, chu."

Arfoire was surprised, to hear that Zack came here of all places.

"Wait you mean that Zack has those orbs now?" Arfoire asked, with a dark aura emanating around her body.

"CHU! You're scaring me!" The humanoid mouse said, now sweating bullets.

"Oh I got a plan that will work, just for this occasion."

* * *

 **Zack's POV, Planeptune Basilicom**

"Man am I glad to be home..." I said, with a grin on my face.

"You said it, Zack." Neptune said, going to their room that Nepgear and her share. When we all heard, Histoire shout Neptune's name.

"NEPTUNE!" Histoire yelled.

"Uh Nepgear, IF, let's go to my room." I said, and they nodded, following me to get away from Histy's wrath.

"Wait you guys, don't leave me!" Neptune said, now being scolded by the tome fairy.

We got to my room, and shut the door behind us.

"Wow your room looks nice, Zack." IF complimented.

"I thought you were in here before, IF." I said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Well yeah, but I didn't look around to see how nice it looked."

That reminded me to look for the bag, that I had the dragon balls stored in, but for some reason I couldn't find it. Even in the exact spot I left it.

"Uh Zack, mind telling us what you are looking for?" IF asked.

"Remember when I brought those mystical orbs home, calling them dragon balls?" I asked, the both of them.

"I do, you said it could grant you any wish as long as it is within the dragon's power. What happened?" Nepgear asked.

"For some reason, they're gone..." I said, before realizing who took them.

"Ryuka! She took them with her, to give them to Veron. Damn it..."

"Wait don't jump to conclusions so soon, we don't know if she has them or not." IF told Zack.

"But, it is a lead where we can start." Nepgear replied to IF.

"Yeah, bu-" I was cut off, by my metal wristband, which said that Noire was calling.

"Huh, look at that, Noire's calling me. Weird..." I said, before answering her call.

"ZACK! We are having some trouble over here in Lastation!" Noire said.

"What kind of trouble?" I asked.

"Arfoire has appeared, and she wants to see you! She said something about you stealing these mystical orbs."

"Crap...okay Noire I will get there as soon as I can!" I said, before ending my call with her.

"What are you going to do?" IF asked.

"I'm going over there, to beat the absolute crap out of Arfoire."

"I'm coming too." Nepgear said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"IF, you might as well stay here with Neptune if some of Arfoire's pals shows up." I said, before finding Noire's ki signature and vanished in a flash.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV, Lastation Basilicom**

Zack and Nepgear appeared among the chaos, where Noire and Uni were fighting CFW Judge, while Arfoire watched. Whilst Noire was blocking Judge's axe with her rapier, creating sparks, she saw the two.

"Zack, Nepgear! Glad to see you made it!" Black Heart said to them.

"So your here Zack. Give me those orbs!" Arfoire said, grinning.

"You know if I had them, I wouldn't, and neither will I find them for you, since I don't have them anymore!" Zack told her.

"LIES! I know you have them." Arfoire responded.

"And just for better measure, I sent a part of my group towards the other Basilicoms, to attack and destroy the other CPUs!" Arfoire said, clenching her fist.

"So this was a setup... me coming here." Zack said, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Why of course, this is where I will crush you. Your grave..." Arfoire said.

"Give me two seconds." Zack said, vanishing out of sight.

When he came back, he was hiding two green earrings in his left hand, and Rekka, in his right hand. He stared at the earrings.

 _'Hopefully it will last for when I go to all of the Basilicoms to get rid of the trash. Anyways Super shenron, I need a favor... can you bring Son Goku here?'_ Zack asked him telepathically.

 _ **'I can manage that, after all I am the dragon of this universe and universe 7. But he will be gone when the earrings give out.'**_

 _'I know, but this should be over in about 30 minutes, instead of one hour. That's how long a potara lasts.'_ Zack told him.

 _ **'Alright here he comes!'**_ Super Shenron said, and Zack opened his eyes to see Goku in front of him, with his orange and blue Gi on.

"Goku! Buddy!" Zack said, excited, and he turned around to smile at him.

"NO way! Zack! Where have you been? Everybody has been worried about you." Goku asked.

Zack looked over at Nepgear, Noire and Uni fighting Judge, and looked back at Goku.

"It's a long story, but here's the short version. My memories came back, and right now I need your help in this universe." Zack said, holding up the potara earrings.

"Okay! Let's do it!" Goku said, taking the other potara earring.

We both put on the earrings, as a green light started to brighten, from the earrings, and our bodies were pulled towards each other, in a blinding flash of white light. Noire, Uni and Nepgear as well as the other spectators looked away from the sight before them. The light faded showing Zack wearing a full red Gi, with black trim.

"No way, what happened to Zack? He looks different." Black Heart said, seeing his new form.

"I don't know either. This is new to me as well. And what happened to his friend?" Nepgear asked, in her HDD form.

"You, what happened to the other one?" Arfoire asked, and the now-fused together saiyan smirked.

"We have become one. This is the fusion between Zack and Goku, Zackario!" He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh so that's what happened, those earrings must have fused them together. It all makes sense now." Nepgear said, making Uni and Noire's eyes widen.

"Wait really!?" The two asked simultaneously.

"And besides I don't think I need to go super saiyan just yet, cause you, Arfoire are weaker than our fused body. There is nothing you can do to beat me." Zackario told her, and she grit her teeth seeing this new form that the saiyan gained.

"How dare you... HOW DARE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" Arfoire shouted, angry.

"I would like to see you try." Zackario said, gesturing for her to bring it. **The battle is about to begin... to save the Basilicoms and stop Arfoire, but will the fused might of Zack and Goku be able to save his friends before their time runs out? Find out next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia!**

* * *

 **EX: OH JEEZ! NEPTUNE WHY!?**

 **Neptune Clones: Pudding! Pudding! Pudding!**

 **EX: Believe me, again when I say this wasn't the way this chapter was going to go, and also it will be split into two parts instead of one! And I also know that this chapter was shorter, but I wanted it to be that way. NOW ONTO ANSWERS!**

 **A/N 1: So what's with the 3rd person POV, when they were going to fight? Well I am changing to when there are fight scenes, cause I believe it to make more sense, instead of Zack's POV, or someone else's POV, during fights.**

 **A/N 2: Wait hold on, Zack went to the Supreme Kai's world in the Hyperdimension universe? How? Well considering it is a DBZ/DBS crossover with HDN, I thought it would make more sense to have that, and the potara and fusion techniques. It wouldn't be Dragon Ball without these elements in the story, so I put them in.**

 **A/N 3: Okay so Rekka, with Super Shenron sealed inside the sword, is able to summon Goku? How? Well I thought since in this story, he is a god dragon of two universes. The Hyperdimension universe, and Universe 7, he would be able to summon warriors for Zack to fuse with. I call this ability 'Dimensional Transport' where Super Shenron can bring an entity from a universe to another.**

 **A/N 4: So the name you thought of was 'Zackario'? Well goku's saiyan name is actually Kakarotto/Kakarott in Japanese, and Zack's saiyan name was always Zackary so I combined the two. Zack-a-rio...**

 ***DBS OST (A Dangerous New Enemy)***

 **White Heart: Wait is that you, Zack?**

 **CFW Trick: I came back to see my pretties, and purify them.**

 **Ram and Rom: NOOOO!**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia:**

 _ **Defend the Basilicoms Part 2**_

 **CFW Magic: Hmm an interesting energy...**

 **Zack (off-camera): Don't miss it!**


	33. Chapter 30: Defend the Basilicoms Part 2

**Chapter 30: Defend the Basilicoms Part 2**

* * *

 **EX: Neptune never do that again... Anyways everyone welcome to Chapter 30 of Saiyandimension Neptunia, in its Demon Realm arc. Where we last left off, Zack has fused with his old friend Son Goku, and they became a being known as Zackario! But will their combined power, be able to defeat the enemies trying to destroy the CPUs? Let's find out!**

 **Neptune: This is exciting! *Grabs popcorn out of thin air***

 **EX: You know, the more time I spend with you Neptune, the more I think I will go insane.**

 ***Nepgear appears from the portal***

 **Nepgear: Oh hello guys!**

 **EX: Hello Nepgear, so if it's not too much to ask, why don't you do the disclaimer?**

 **Neptune: Nah I will do it! Ethy does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia/DBZ or DBS, all he owns is his OC!**

 **EX: And now, onto the Chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV, Lastation Basilicom**

Everyone was shocked at the new form, Zack has taken. Arfoire looked at his new form, and smirked.

"Don't think that form, will defeat me that easily. **NEGATIVE BLAST!** " Arfoire shouted, releasing a wave of dark energy towards Zackario. It looked like it destroyed the saiyan, but after the smoke cleared he was still standing, with no scratches or bruises.

"Heh, that tickled! In other words, it was weak. My turn!" Zackario said, as he appeared in front of her, and punched her in her gut, making her cough up blood. The saiyan screamed, twisting his wrist, and it launched her flying outside, into several buildings. Zackario, cocked his fist back, to release a gale at Arfoire, and it launched her even further away from the other's battle with Judge.

The two fighters, began to clash in the sky several times, before resting. Zackario, was not tired in the least, but Arfoire was breathing heavily with visible wounds all over her body.

"Damn you! Take this!" Arfoire was shooting energy orbs, similar to ki blasts, at the fused warrior. Zackario screamed, creating a gale strong enough to deflect them all away. He started to pound her damaged body afterwards. They were moving back to the ground, and the saiyan gave one final yell, punching her in her gut. Blood poured from her mouth onto the ground.

"Now it's done..." Zackario said, before walking away. But something was wrong, and he looked back, seeing Arfoire standing up, with a much more intense dark reddish aura.

 **"NO IT'S NOT DONE UNTIL I KILL YOU!"** She said, in a more demonic tone.

"We shall see about that." Zackario said, getting into his combat stance again, facing her. This time was different, as the fused warrior sensed something different about her, she was more powerful than before. Arfoire grabbed his hand, but he expected that, hitting her with a foot to the face. Debri fell on Arfoire, but the ground started to shake, and the debris, were blasted away by the sheer force of her aura.

 **"NO I REFUSE TO DIE HERE!"** Arfoire said, flying towards the saiyan, in a fit of rage. She tried to hit him, but to no avail, it didn't work, at all. She was still too slow. The fused warrior brought his fist to hit her in the abdomen again, repeatedly punching her 10 times with a sweep kick, launching her a fair distance away. Arfoire got up again, with blood spilling from her mouth.

Zackario appeared in front of her with his arm out, about to release a big bang attack.

"Your journey ends here." Zackario said, releasing it, point blank at her face, and nothing remained, not even the ashes.

"Now it's time to finish off the enemy Nepgear and the others are facing." Zackario said, flying back towards the opening in the Lastation Basilicom.

Noire, Uni and Nepgear were not having the best of days, in fact victory seemed to dwindle away more as they fought CFW Judge.

"What is taking Zack so long with Arfoire!?" Black Heart asked Purple Sister.

"I don't know." Purple Sister answered, holding CFW Judge back with her laser saber.

Zackario was seen flying back into the room, with a smirk on his face.

"Ah! So Zack has come back to face his grave!" CFW Judge said, as he stopped fighting the CPUs.

"Fight me, saiyan, and face your judgement!" He said, when Zackario appeared in front of the guy, and also blasted him point blank with a big bang attack.

"Finally I can hear myself think, all of his talking about judgement and he would never shut up!" Zackario said, before seeing Noire, Uni and Nepgear with big white eyes staring at him.

"What? Are you amazed by our strength?" Zackario asked.

"Yeah you defeated CFW Judge, in one shot. WHO ARE YOU and where is ZACK!?" Noire asked.

"Noire come on, even though I look different, it doesn't mean it's not me." He said.

"Nepgear, we have to check the other Basilicoms. Let's go." Nepgear put her hand on his shoulder without question.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV, Lowee Basilicom**

The fused warrior teleported him and his girlfriend to the Lowee Basilicom, seeing the same enemy that Zack defeated long ago, who was currently licking Ram and Rom.

"You damn bastard! Let my sisters go!" White Heart said, trying to attack Trick, but was swatted away by his tongue, launched into one of the walls.

"HEY UGLY!" A familiar voice called.

"Who said that?" Trick asked, looking in the direction of where the voice came from.

"Down here!" The voice said again, revealing Zack in his new state fused with Goku. Trick was shocked to see Zack here.

"Z-z-Zack, is that you?" White Heart asked, shocked.

"I am not Zack, we are one and the same Zackario!" The fused warrior answered.

"Uhhhh..." White Heart sounded out confused.

"Blanc, I will explain. One of his old friends came here, and they put these earrings on. They are fused together. I believe the other guy's name is Son Goku." Nepgear told her.

"WAIT SERIOUSLY!? Holy crap!" White Heart said, surprised.

"You know what? I am going to enjoy beating the crap out of you! Try facing me like this!" Zackario said, before transforming into his super saiyan state, which released a shockwave strong enough to topple CFW Trick over on his back.

"THIS IS SUPER ZACKARIO! PREPARE YOURSELF!" He said, before vanishing and appearing with Ram and Rom now behind him. He faced them, and smiled.

"Now don't worry you two, we will take care of him." Zackario said, before facing CFW Trick again.

The fused warrior repeatedly punched and kicked CFW Trick 20 times, and the pig felt that pain, as a gale of air went through Trick's body every time Zackario attacked him.

"Ghaaa! How are you so strong!?" Trick asked, seeing this new power from the saiyan. Zackario hit Trick in his face with his elbow, sending him flying a few feet as he was toppled to the ground again. CFW Trick tried to attack Zackario, but his attacks were way too slow to hit the fused warrior. The strangest thing was even though Zackario attacked the pig, his wounds started to heal.

"W-what the?" Zackario asked, seeing his wounds disappear.

"Haha! Yes! The wounds you inflict on me will heal whenever I get hit. There is no way you can win!" Trick said, feeling confident.

 _'I have been wanting to save this for a time when I needed it, and THAT TIME IS NOW! It might drain our fusion down to nothing, old friend.'_ Zack said to Goku in his mind.

 _'That's alright. I am willing to help.'_ Goku told Zack.

 _Then Zack whispered his plan to Goku, and the saiyan nodded his head._

 _'Just remember after this, Zack, rest your body. It will take a major toll on it, and I don't want you to die. You are my friend.'_ Goku said to him.

 _'Right!'_

They both became conscious again, in the same body.

"What was Zack been doing standing there like that?" Rom asked Ram.

"I don't know! Don't ask me." Ram said to Rom.

"It's time I use my trump card!" Zackario proclaimed, clenching his fist, near his chest.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **SUPER KAIO-KEN!"** Zackario yelled, as a red aura emanated around his golden super aura.

"LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HEAL FROM THIS!" Zackario proclaimed, cupping his hands to his side.

"KA..."

"ME..." Zackario kept on reappearing where CFW Trick's attacks wouldn't hit him.

"HA..."

"Don't think that such a move will kill me." CFW Trick said.

"ME..."

Then Zackario appeared in front of CFW Trick, point blank.

"OH SHI-"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The fused warrior yelled, releasing a huge wave of blue energy that swallowed CFW Trick in the blast, and when the smoke cleared, there was nothing left.

"That's that!" Zackario said, walking away as the super kaio-ken faded away.

"Do you guys want to come along?" Zackario asked White Heart and her sisters, with Purple Sister next to him.

"No we're fine thanks, besides, when Trick attacked us, I was signing some paperwork. See ya Zack." White Heart said, reverting to her human form.

"Later..." The fused warrior said, vanishing to Vert's Basilicom.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV, Leanbox Basilicom**

"This is unfortunate..." Green Heart said, barely able to stand.

"NOBODY HURTS MY PRECIOUS VERT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Chika said, equipping her spear.

When all of a sudden, a man appeared with Nepgear beside him, wearing a Gi, similar to Zack's, but something was different.

"Heh, who are you?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, who are you, chu?" Warechu asked.

"We are one and your grave is done, this is Zackario!" The man said, with a smirk, when Chika began to hit him which he dodged.

"Why are you here!?" Chika asked.

 _'Oh god, this again, I completely forgot about her!'_ Zack thought.

 _'What do you mean?'_ Goku asked.

 _'Let's just say one day this girl thought I almost killed the other girl there, but I didn't... Anyways let's focus on the fight.'_ Zack thought, finishing their conversation.

"You know your attacks won't hit me, right Chika?" Zackario asked.

"So what? You deserve it after what happened last time!" Chika said.

"Oh for THE LOVE OF- STOP ASSUMING THAT I DID IT! I DIDN'T HURT VERT AND I NEVER WILL!" Zackario said, arguing with her.

Then...

 _ **BONK! BONK!**_

Steam was emitting from the tops of their heads, with a bump visible, courtesy of Green Heart.

"Oww... WHY!?" Zackario asked.

"Because you two wouldn't have stopped. Now Chika, Zack didn't hurt me that day. Trust me..." Green Heart said, and Chika just looked away saying "Hmph, fine."

"But that doesn't mean I like you Zack!" Chika said looking at him.

"Goodness... thank you Vert!" Purple Sister said, relieved.

"Anyways let me take care of the trash, and put them in their graves for GOOD!" Zackario said, appearing in front of Warechu and Linda, with another big bang attack, and they disintegrated in the explosion.

"There now one more to go! Come on Nepgear!" Zackario said, before seeing the same expression again from their faces.

"H-h-how did you beat them in one blow?" Chika asked, shocked.

"Because I am very strong." Zackario said, when Purple Sister put her hand on his shoulder.

"Later..." Zackario said, vanishing back home.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV, Planeptune Basilicom.**

"Damn..." IF said, using her hand as a rest.

Both Purple Heart and IF, were now about to meet their end, by CFW Magic.

"Now your life ends!" CFW Magic said, releasing a huge orb of solar energy, when two people appeared in front of that, and blasted it back towards her.

"W-what? Who did that?" CFW Magic asked, before seeing the fused warrior.

"Oh it's you." She said, not interested at all.

Zackario released a wave of wind towards CFW Magic, but suddenly Goku was unfused from Zack, and he was now himself again, with the earrings still intact in his hands.

"Oh no! Our fusion!" Zack said, worried.

"Wait I have one more idea, Zack!" Son Goku said, talking about the actual fusion technique.

"Ohhhh! Okay let's do it! Goku!" Zack said, before making Nepgear stand back.

"FUS-ION HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zack and Goku said in unison, touching the tips of their fingers together, as a large bright light, exploded, releasing winds that were so strong it almost blew the others away, but they held onto a tree.

When the light disappeared, it showed Zack, wearing a black and red jacket revealing a bit of his chiseled body, and black pants, with black boots.

"Who are you?" CFW Magic asked.

"We are one, and the same! ZAKU!" The warrior proclaimed, getting into his combat stance, and CFW Magic was shocked to see the saiyan like this now.

* * *

 **EX: Well there you are! Hopefully you enjoyed this new chapter! The next one will be the fight and the aftermath of their fight. So stay tuned until then.**

 **A/N 1: Wait so the fusion between Zack and Son Goku, is Zaku? Yep, I made it up. For both! Potara is Zackario and Fusion is Zaku.**

 **If there are any other questions you have that you want answered than PM me!**

 **EX: Now the next chapter preview!**

 ***DBS OST -Universe Survival Arc***

 **Zaku: Your end is now, CFW Magic!**

 **CFW Magic: No it can't be!**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia:**

 ** _The Stardust Breaker!_**

 **Zaku: STARDUST BREAKER!**

 **Zack (off-camera): Don't miss it!**


	34. Chapter 31: The Stardust Breaker

**Chapter 31: The Stardust Breaker**

 **EX: Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 31 of Saiyandimension Neptunia! Now this chapter will flow a bit differently, since I will credit someone, for using their OC. I won't spoil anything, except that this OC, is thanks to Lewamus Prime 2018, and he is Zack's long lost brother from his childhood. A big thanks to him, for giving me his permission! Wait where are those two? Nevermind, I guess I will do my own disclaimer again...**

 **EX: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, DBZ, or DBS, all I own is my OC Zackary, and Lewamus Prime owns his OC, but gave me his permission to use him.**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Nepgear, and the others were now staring at another new transformation that Zack has taken.

"Nep Jr… who is that?" Purple Heart asked, weakly.

"That is Zack…" Purple Sister answered, unsure. All of this was strange to her, but she still stared at her boyfriend regardless of him being two beings fused together now. The thing was that their eyes couldn't follow their battle. All they could see clouds dissipate as the two clashed several times.

" **Hya!** " Zaku roared, punching CFW Magic full on in her gut. She was launched away into several of the trees down below, as she coughed spit from the impact of Zaku's punch.

CFW Magic, ascended back into the sky in front of Zaku.

"DAMN YOU!" She roared.

CFW Magic teleported behind Zaku, to try a sneak attack, but Zaku punched her in the face, sending her flying again. But she came to a stop, now having several bruises on her face.

" **Every force you create has an echo… your own bad energy will be your undoing!"** Zaku said, in his combined voice.

The fused saiyan released a gale of wind, that pounded her in the chest a dozen times, causing her to now spit blood. She grit her teeth, now having blood dripping from her lip.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" CFW Magic roared, releasing a red like aura around her body.

 ***Cue DBS OST -Ultimate Battle-***

 **"The next attack will finish it…"** Zaku muttered, before flying towards CFW Magic, with his right hand up in the air, gathering energy.

A ball of blue energy was made, in CFW Magic's right hand, and she aimed at Zaku.

"ICE IMPULSE!"

 **"STARDUST BREAKER!"** Zaku screamed, now holding the orb in his hand.

The blast of ice was being pushed back by Zaku's move, and he screamed pushing back CFW Magic's move even further.

"What!? Impossible! NOT YET!"

" **SUPER KAIOKEN X10!"** Zaku roared, making the Stardust Breaker much bigger. CFW Magic's move, disappeared, as Zaku released the Stardust Breaker into her body.

Her body started to glow, as it dissipated into sparkly particles over Gamindustri.

 ***End DBS OST -Ultimate Battle-***

All of them were gone… Arfoire… the Criminals of the Free World. They have all perished at the hands of Zack and his friends. But that wouldn't mean that they would give up. No they shall come back.

Just then, a bright light covered Zack's body unfusing him from Goku. A portal appeared…

"We shall meet again, Zack!" Goku said, before noticing Zack's sad face.

"Yeah…"

"Hey don't look like that! This was a major victory for you and your friends! You should celebrate!" Goku said, cheering the saiyan up.

"You know what? You are right! Thanks Goku, hopefully we will see each other again one day." Zack said, with his mood lightened up.

"Until then…" Goku said, disappearing into the portal.

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

I disabled my HDD, and saw Zack or whoever it was, landing in front of us.

"Zack is that really you?" I asked, and he gave that same old smile he always gives me.

"Yep! Of course it's me! And WE WON! This calls for a celebration!" Zack said, with a chuckle.

My older sister, Neptune, turned back to her human form as well, looking at Zack suspicious.

"If you really are the real Zack, what food do I hate the most?" Neptune asked.

"Eggplant…" Zack answered.

"Ding ding! And we have a winner! He is the real Zack! Yay!" Neptune said, making Zack stand there with a smirk on his face now.

"So Zack, who was that?" IF asked.

"Oh that was my friend from my old universe, Son Goku!"

"Anyways guys let's celebrate, I am kinda getting hungry."

"Zack, I swear your stomach is a endless pit." IF said, as Zack smiled, before he turned his head to the side, with a serious look.

"Uh oh, I know that look. Zack do you sense something bad?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, but I thought he wouldn't show up this soon."

"Well well well, looks like everyone's here except for the other CPUs." A voice said, when the rest of us looked up to see...

"Veron and Ryuka? What are you doing here? I thought you left, to go along with your plan." My boyfriend asked, rather angry to see them.

"Oh I did, but I came back to say thank you for getting rid of Arfoire and her group. They were pests to my plan anyways."

"So they were just a diversion? And for what? What is your endgame, Veron? What do you plan to do?" Zack asked, getting angrier by the second.

"I plan to resurrect the Demon Realm here, with the dragon balls!"

Zack's face turned to one of utter shock, but turned into an Ascended Super saiyan, with lightning crackling.

"That place... is not something you SHOULD SPEAK SO FREELY ABOUT! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zack roared, charging at Veron with his fist out, but Ryuka blocked his punch.

"Nobody hurts my master."

Zack grit his teeth in frustration, seeing that trying to attack Veron wouldn't work, and he couldn't hurt Ryuka, because she is his friend. So Zack, did the only thing he could do, he stopped, turning back to his base form, as he landed on the ground next to the others.

"Ciao~" He said, as they disappeared into thin air, out of sight.

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

"Zack..." IF called, noticing my grim expression.

I used Instant Transmission to go to the HTC room, where I trained all the time. Before I started, I locked the door, and reinforced it, to make sure nobody could come in and talk to me. I was through, I was done...

 _'I need to surpass VERON! BUT HOW!? WHEN I AM SO WEAK!'_ I thought, before turning super saiyan.

"KAIOKEN!"

I began to train for a couple hours, when I became exhausted and fell on the floor. I was sweating, with scratches and bruises on my clothes and body all over.

" ***Heavy breathing***... I will not give up... I will not stop until I am able to get rid of that bastard, once and for all, BY MYSELF!" I said, slowly getting up, even from the strain of training.

* * *

 **The next day, 3rd Person POV**

Vert, Blanc and Noire came over to the Planeptune Basilicom, since Nepgear called telling them it was an emergency.

"My dearest sister Nepgear, what's wrong?" Vert asked.

Nepgear explained the whole situation to them, when the Basilicom shook.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The CPUs, went inside Zack's room, and found a door that was locked. It wouldn't budge.

"So you mean to tell us, he locked himself in that room. What's the reason?" Noire asked.

"I keep hearing him yell that he is too weak, and that he wants to defeat Veron by himself. Without our help." Nepgear said.

"What!?" They all said in unison.

"So that's the reason. I feel bad for Zack. He wants to get stronger, but still not letting us help him? That's not the Zack I know." Blanc said, before they looked at the door.

Noire banged on the door.

"ZACK! GET OUT OF THERE!" Noire yelled.

"NEVER! NOT UNTIL I BREAK THE LIMITS WHERE I CAN FINALLY KILL THAT BASTARD!" Zack yelled back.

"Okay then, we are coming in there, whether you like it or not!" Noire said, before they all turned to their HDD forms, breaking the door into several pieces.

When they went inside, they saw Zack, with wounds and bruises, all over his body, and also his clothes were ripped and tattered. Blood dripping from his lip, and forehead. He was breathing heavily.

"Zack you need to rest!" Nepgear told him.

"No! I can't! Not when Veron will summon the Demon Realm here!"

"Demon realm?" They asked.

"Yeah Zack, what is this demon realm?" Nepgear asked.

"Alright, I shall tell you, it's a place created by Demigra, who my fellow Z-fighters got rid of time and time again. It's a dark, twisted place, where demons roam, and if they come here, than they will destroy your nations!" Zack said, before stopping. He realized something.

"WAIT! That's it, how could I have been so STUPID!? VERON IS DEMIGRA!" Zack said, making him and the others shocked.

Zack took a senzu bean and swallowed it, feeling the effects, as well as his wounds and bruises were gone.

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

Just then, I felt a familiar energy, one that I haven't felt in a long time. I used Instant Transmission, and I teleported outside, to the supposed spot, in Planeptune.

A portal opened up, and a man walked out. He had long crimson spiked hair, with amber eyes. He wore a orange straight jacket with the buckles torn apart to look like sleeves, with a gray vest over it. The pants he wore were black, with a red belt and a yellow buckle. On his hands, he wore black leather gloves, with what looked to be red spikes on them. His shoes were black on the bottom, with yellow on the top, and dark red lines across the middle. The last thing I noticed, was his cape, it was a red fur cape. He also had a saiyan tail, which meant that at some point he could turn into a great ape like I did years ago back in Universe 7.

"No... it can't be."

"Zack who is that!?" Nepgear asked, as she, Vert, Nore and Blanc stopped behind him.

"It's my brother..." I said, making them shocked.

"WHAT!?"

I walked forward towards him a couple feet, but stopped.

"Koan, is that you? Is it really you, bro?" I asked.

"It's been a while hasn't it, brother..."

 **Zack has finally seen his brother after being split up from when they were children, what will happen next? Find out next chapter on Saiyandimension Neptunia!**

* * *

 **EX: And we leave off with a cliffhanger, so yeah. I will explain the story of Koan as his brother, in the next chapter when they spar. Now onto explanations...**

 **A/N 1: Wait so Veron is really Demigra? Yeah now I completely changed him from being a regular demon, to actually him named Veron, but Demigra is him. Kinda like how King Piccolo was Piccolo in Dragon Ball.**

 **A/N 2: Wait so Koan is Zack's brother? Yep, I got the idea and help from Lewamus Prime 2018, and thanks man, you helped me. Just letting you know.**

 **A/N 3: If Koan is Zack's brother, than what is his story? Well I won't put it on my profile, since it is Lewamus Prime's OC, but I will make a chapter where it shows the flashback after Koan's kidnapping. Probably a special chapter for that.**

 **EX: I think that might be all the answers you will need right now, and I apologize for not making this chapter sooner, life got in the way of this. Now the chapter preview!**

 **Zack: Koan! Bro, where have you been!?**

 **Koan: I have been trying to find you, and I see you have gotten stronger. So let's have a sparring match, just for the hell of it!**

 **Zack: Now that's what I am talking about!**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia:**

 ** _Zack's Brother_**

 **Zack: I see, you are amazingly strong, bro! But don't forget, I am stronger than we were as kids. So don't throw me out of this fight, just yet!**

 **Zack (off-camera): Don't miss it!**


	35. Chapter 32: Zack's Brother

**Chapter 32: Zack's Brother**

 **EX: Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 32 of SDN! This is the new chapter you have all been waiting for, and I am sorry, but lately I have been playing some of SAO: Fatal Bullet and some other games on PC, and when I took a break I worked on this, or at least tried to.**

 **Neptune: Oh come on Ethy! How about I play those games for you? You can't just leave me out of it!**

 **EX: Yeah but then I wouldn't be able to experience it for myself!**

 **Nepgear: Ethereal does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, DBZ, or DBS, all he owns is his OC, and Lewamus owns Koan, but gave him his permission to use his OC.**

 **EX: And now onto the chapter! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV, Planeptune**

Zack couldn't believe it, his brother was back, but his energy seemed somewhat similar to Cell, when he fought him along with the others. Zack could remember the day, that Koan his brother, was taken away from him and his family, so long ago, in Universe 7, when he still had his memory…

* * *

 **6 years ago, Universe 7…**

 _Janet, was worried for their two sons, since they have been gone for so long. She stood there waiting, in front of their house, which was fairly close to Son Goku's home on Mt. Paozu. When she noticed her husband Xero, appear using Instant Transmission, in front of her._

 _"Oh hi honey, is everything okay?" He asked._

 _"No not really, since our sons have been gone for a while now. I'm worried."_

 _"Oh come on now, they are saiyans, just like us. Whatever is going on, I am sure they can handle it."_

 _"Let's make dinner. They will come back soon." Xero said, heading into the house, and Janet slowly followed, still looking back._

* * *

 **Where Zack and Koan are…**

 _Zack and his brother Koan were currently hunting for Dragon Balls, by themselves, in the rock canyons, with the help of the Dragon Radar. They almost had all 7 dragon balls. Both of them were currently wondering what to wish for and who could make it._

 _"Man, where the heck is that dragon ball? We have been searching for it, for hours. Any luck on the radar, bro?" Zack asked._

 _"I told you, little brother, that we are almost there. It's right around these canyons somewhere." Koan answered, and Zack heavily sighed, thinking this might take a while._

 _"Well, let's hurry up and get it, since it's getting dark pretty soon, and I am starving for some of mom's cooking!" Zack said, looking at the sky. Koan merely chuckled in response._

 _"Yeah, mom's cooking is always the best." Koan said, in agreement._

 _They edged closer to the 7-star dragon ball…_

 _"So little brother, what do you want to wish for?"_

 _Zack was currently trying to think of something, but the idea never came up, and it was blank. He did have one idea though._

 _"Huh, I don't know. Maybe a neverending bag of senzu beans."_

 _"That's actually a good idea. That would mean we wouldn't need to ask Korin for those then." Koan said, making Zack chuckle a little._

 _"Yeah, he's probably getting sick of all of us, taking senzu beans, all the time."_

 _"Well, the dragon radar, says that the dragon ball should be around here, somewhere." Koan said, stopping to look at the radar as it beeped loudly._

 _"I don't see it though, so that must mean it's hidden somewhere." Zack said, making Koan nod._

 _Zack saw a large boulder in front of a small opening, where he saw something orange glowing._

 _"I think I found it, bro!"_

 _Zack smashed the boulder, into small little bits, as he made his way to the dragon ball, and grabbed it. Koan opened the bag, they put the other 6 in, and Zack put the last one inside._

 _The bag wasn't normal, though, since it had a special lock system on it. Bulma invented it, and since Zack was around, she wanted him and his brother Koan to properly test the bag. This wasn't the first time they have used the bag though._

 _The first time, they used the bag, the lock malfunctioned, making it blow to bits._

 _"Let's go back home." Koan told him, and Zack nodded._

 _But suddenly they both sensed something was wrong, as the sun set…_

 _"What happened to the sky?" Zack asked._

 _"I… do not know… But be on your guard! I sense something bad coming this way!" Koan told Zack, and they both got into their combat stances._

 _The skies looked fairly similar to when the eternal dragon Shenron was summoned, but there was red lightning, that were striking closer to the two brothers._

 _The red lightning summoned a portal, when two people walked out. One that seemed to have long white hair, light blue skin. An accessory was in her hair, that was golden, and covered the back of her head. What she wore, was a red and black body suit. She also wore a open leg cape that is jagged at the bottom with red and black high heels, holding a staff._

 _The one next to her, was a man, with the same color of skin as her, and same color of hair. He wore red clothing that covered his body. Strange symbols were imprinted on the center of his abdomen, that both Zack and Koan did not recognize. A brown strap was visible around his neck. For pants, he wore some kind of robe or cape, that went down to his shoes, and on his arms he wore grey wristbands._

 _"Is he the one, Mira?" The woman asked, looking at Koan._

 _"Yes, he's the one." The one now known as Mira, said nodding._

 _"Remember don't kill him, we need him to be replaced by Bardock since he was no use." The woman told Mira._

 _"Right." Mira said, and he began to walk towards the two brothers._

 _"Who are you?" Koan asked Mira._

 _"Who I am is not important. But I suggest you stand down, there is no way you can beat me." Mira told them both._

 _"I would, like to se- AGHHHHH!" Koan was punched in the stomach, extremely hard, which knocked him out. The strength of this guy was no joke to Zack, since he did that._

 _"Bro!" Zack cried._

 _"What do we do with him?" Mira asked the woman, while carrying Koan._

 _"Kill him…" The woman told Mira and he nodded._

 _Then lightning started to strike closer and closer to Zack, as he was mad now bobbing his head up and down with golden hair fading and reappearing…_

 _"I… I… will kill you!" Zack yelled out, as he was grunting._

 _Pebbles started to rise up around Zack, as he screamed with a now golden aura emanating around his body._

 _He was now a super saiyan…_

 _"Hmm, you show some promise, kid, but your strength still isn't enough to defeat me…" Mira told Zack, and the saiyan flew at him blinded by rage, but soon met the same fate as Koan._

 _They were both knocked out._

 _"What do we do with the other one?" Mira asked_

 _"We erase his memory and leave him here, so that he won't interfere with our plans ever again." Towa told him, and they both left Zack out for dead in the canyons._

 _Before they left, Towa pointed her staff at Zack's unconscious body, as a purple beam of energy went towards his head, getting rid of his memory._

 _"There, now we shall take our leave, Mira." Towa said, before they both disappeared in a red flash of light._

 _Zack had the bag laying next to him, with the 7 mystical orbs still inside._

* * *

 **Hyperdimension, Present Time, 3rd Person POV**

"Bro, what happened to you?" Zack asked.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Asked Koan, as he was confused.

"Zack is he truly your brother?" Nepgear my girlfriend asked.

"Yeah but as I said, something is different about him…" Zack said.

Koan got into his combat stance, ready to fight me and the others.

"How about we spar, Zack? I want to see how strong you truly are." Koan said, with a grin.

"Alright, but you know that this will end up differently then when we were kids." Zack got into his combat stance, that he learned from Goku.

"Oh, believe me I know."

They stared each other down, then when their instincts told them to fight, they did. They flew at each other, clashing fists, releasing the white energy around their bodies, to strengthen their attacks. The saiyan brothers, both flew back, before charging at each other again.

Zack gave a right hook to Koan's face, but his brother expected that, blocking it. Koan almost hit Zack, seeing now that he had the advantage to hit him in the stomach, but Zack expected that as well, stopping his punch with just his finger.

The movements of the two brothers, to Nepgear and co, were like two rockets, at mach 5 speed, hell maybe even more than that, since they could only see two blurred figures, as they kept on exchanging blows.

"This is the most excitement I had in a long time!" Zack said, cracking his neck.

"Same here." Koan replied.

Zack and Koan, charged at each other again, but Zack disappeared behind Koan, with a kick to his back, that sent him flying towards the ground. Koan quickly recovered, using Instant Transmission, as he appeared in front of Zack, with a uppercut, when suddenly Zack grabbed Koan's arm, before he could reach Zack, and started to swing him round and round.

"Round and round, we go!" Zack said, before releasing his grip on his brother, which sent him falling. Zack vanished and reappeared above Koan, as he slammed his arms into his body, making him cough up saliva.

Before Zack could relax, Koan's eyes shined red, and Zack was hit by a blast of invisible air, that he recovered from almost instantly with a couple of bruises on his face now. Koan ascended into the sky, facing Zack.

"What the hell was that?" Zack asked.

"I shall tell you when we start your training. But for now, let's continue..."

Again they shot off, as they were now above the clouds of Gamindustri, and as they clashed, the clouds started to fade away from the sheer force of their blows. Koan flew at his brother, with his fist coming towards him. Zack blocked that, but was pushed back, several feet. Zack was surprised to see that a punch like that could push him back so much.

Koan shot ki blasts, at him, as Zack deflected most of them up into the sky, instead of down towards Planeptune. He wanted to keep the civilians safe, away from harm. Zack looked around to see that Koan disappeared.

"You're finished." Koan muttered, before chopping Zack on the neck, and kicking his body down onto the ground below. Zack couldn't react fast enough in time to avoid that chop. A mushroom cloud of dirt, made itself apparent. When suddenly, the earth started to shake where Zack was supposed to be unconscious, making Koan surprised.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A voice yelled, from the cloud of dirt. Zack ascended facing Koan, in his super saiyan state.

"Heh, should have known that wouldn't be enough for me to win. So we are going super saiyan, eh?" Koan asked.

"Yep." Zack said, before seeing Koan transform super saiyan as well.

"This shall be round two." Koan said, making his brother nod.

Koan smashed his leg, right into Zack's face, which sent him flying, but Zack quickly recovered, before he hit the ground. Blood was dripping from Zack's lower lip, and he wiped it away, now visible on his arm.

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV, near the Planeptune Basilicom…**

I was watching my boyfriend intently, to see if he could beat his brother in a sparring match, but I couldn't keep track of them. Their movements were like a blur to my eyes, in my HDD state.

"I-I can't even keep track of them! How about you, Neptune?" I asked, seeing she was in her Purple Heart state.

"I can see their movements, but I am having a bit of trouble as well." She said.

"Same here." Noire said, in her HDD state.

Then I reverted back to my human form, to rest. But gained an idea, since me and Zack haven't gone out on a date yet. We probably should.

 _'Yes after this fight, I will tell him to go on a date with me!'_ Nepgear thought, with a smirk on her face now.

* * *

 **Back to the fight…**

Zack was trying to punch Koan, but he kept blocking the hits, with his arms, crossed in an 'x' formation. Koan released a wave of Kiai, launching Zack away from him, with a powerful wind.

"Tell me, little brother, what do you fight for now?" Koan asked, breathing heavily, with Zack the same way. Koan's straight jacket, was torn apart a little, to show off his muscly chest. The top part of Zack's Gi, where it was covering his chest, was ripped apart by most of Koan's attacks. Zack still had his black undershirt on, and his Gi pants and boots were perfectly fine, but they still had dirt and bruises on them.

It took a while for Zack to respond, but an image of the CPUs, and the rest of his friends here, in his head, made him smirk.

"I fight to protect my loved ones, that I have met here!" Zack proclaimed.

"Is that so? Yes I see, how you became so strong, but what is it with your energy?"

"You want to see my full power? Fine I shall show it to you, and then you shall show your true power. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zack screamed, as a yellow and red light blinded the spectators. When it dissipated, Koan looked at Zack in utter shock.

His hair was half red, like a super saiyan god, but the other half was golden like his super saiyan form.

"Wait, what? You have half the energy of a deity!? Well, a promise is a promise!" Koan said, before a blinding light covered his body as well. When it faded away, Zack looked at Koan's new form shocked.

He looked half demon, with white horns. His eyes were red, and his hair color was red as a ruby gem. White, and silver glowed, with stars inside his aura. He also had a tail, that looked more like a dragon's tail, then a saiyan tail.

 **"KAIOKEN X20!"** Koan screamed, before a red aura went around his flaming aura of stars.

"You are not the only one who can do that! KAIO-KEN X20!" Zack said, before both of his auras merged, making his aura completely red.

 **"THIS WILL END OUR MATCH! FINALLLL FLASSSHHHHHH!"** Koan screamed, launching a giant golden wave of energy towards me with both of his hands.

Zack was currently in a predicament, and he couldn't lose, not now, not ever.

"Zack!" Nepgear, his girlfriend called to him.

"Zacky!" Neptune called.

And the rest of the CPUs called as well. Everyone was counting on him…

Zack put his hands together, to release all of his power into one shot.

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BROTHER! **DRAGON CANNON**!" Zack screamed, releasing most of his power, into a blast of blue energy similar to a kamehameha, but a silver dragon looking like Shenron was in the blast pushing Koan's attack back.

" **W-what!?** " Koan asked, surprised, that his blast was being pushed back.

It was a struggle for Zack, now that his form was going to fade. Rocks, trees, and other life, were blowed away by the blast. Even the CPUs were having trouble, to stay on the ground.

"Come on Zack, do it!" Nepgear said, rooting for him.

When the clash exploded, in a nuclear blast of energy, making everyone look away. The explosion faded, showing Zack and Koan next to each other in their base forms, barely conscious…

"Call it a tie?" Zack asked.

"...Tie." Koan said, as they reached to give each other a fistbump, but their wounds were extremely bad, so they refrained from moving their body.

"Oh no, Zack! Zack are you alright!?" Nepgear asked.

"...I'm fine… but I can barely move. Listen everyone… Koan truly is my brother. So treat him… like he's your friend okay." Zack said, making them nod.

"YOU IDIOT!" Noire yelled, before kicking Zack in his side.

"W...what was that for!?" Zack asked, angrily.

"YOU WORRIED US! YOU SCARED ME! DON'T EVER DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID AGAIN!" Noire screamed, before hugging him.

"It seems the tsundere, has finally shown her true colors to Zack." Vert said, smirking.

"W-what a-are… N-no don't get the wrong idea! I-I don't like him!" Noire said, becoming a blushing mess.

"Oh come on, Noire, it's says you like him, all over your face." Neptune said.

"NEPTUNE! I SWEAR!" Noire screamed, as she chased Neptune.

 **Both brothers were unconscious, and Veron was out and about, resuming his plan with Ryuka at his side. What will happen next? Find out next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia!**

* * *

 **EX: And there we are! Finally I got this chapter done, and I truly am sorry for not giving you a chapter sooner, but my life has been getting busy as well, besides playing games, and doing this.**

 **A/N 1: So Towa was the one who got rid of Zack's memory? Yeah, I thought it could fit in well.**

 **A/N 2: Dragon Cannon? Isn't that the move that Gohan used in Anime War, Episode 6 by Mastar Media? You are not wrong, and yeah I used it again, with this story. I thought why can't I use that awesome move, and so I put it in, as a move that could be used as a final resort for Zack.**

 **A/N 3: What's the form that Koan took, that was his true power? It's a form that me and Lewamus agreed on, and it's called Mixed Super Saiyan Demon.**

 **DBS OST (Universe Survival Arc music)**

 **Zack: Hey it's me Zack! Now that me and my brother have fought, it's time to train.**

 **Nepgear: Oh Zack, how about we go on a date?**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia:**

 ** _Demon Realm War (Part 1)_**

 **Zack: What are you guys doing following us!?**

 **Zack: No it can't be**

 **Zack (off-camera): Don't miss it!**


	36. Chapter 33: Demon Realm War (Part 1)

**Chapter 33: Demon Realm War (Part 1 of 3)**

 **EX: Hello everyone, and yes you might be asking why did I change the name of this chapter to this? Well, I thought that I wouldn't be able to make enough fillers to get to Chapter 45 without making another small arc. So I thought why not end this Demon Realm arc at Chapter 35, then start the BoG (Battle of Gods) arc at the end of that chapter. Also I would like to see reviews, because I haven't seen some in a while now, don't know why. Reviews are welcome. Criticism highly recommended, bad mouthing this story in any way, is not recommended and will be ignored.**

 **Neptune: This is going to be fun!**

 **EX: Well then, sit back and enjoy, does anyone new want to do the Disclaimer, anyone?**

 **Ryuka: I shall do it, Ethy-senpai!**

 **EX: Alright then, go ahead Ryuka.**

 **Ryuka: Ethy does not own Hyperdimension Neptunia/DBZ or DBS, all he owns is his OC Zackary, and Lewamus owns his OC Koan, but gave his permission to use him in this story.**

 **EX: And now onto the final three chapters of the arc, Part 1 of 3, of the Demon Realm arc. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

I was now sitting in the HTC room that I have spent quite some time in. 10 hours to be exact, to train to the next level of super saiyan, as well as learning some new things from my brother Koan.

* * *

 **Flashback, after the tied match…**

 _We each took senzu beans, and swallowed them, feeling the effects._

 _"Ah much better!" Zack proclaimed._

 _"Wait bro, how many senzu beans do you have in there?"_

 _"Uh, there is no end to them. I wished for a never-ending bag of senzu beans from Shenron, after you left."_

 _"Wait what is this Shenron you keep speaking about? Isn't that your sword Zack?" Noire asked, curious._

 _"Uh no, he is a different Shenron. I guess I didn't tell you girls, the just of Shenron." Zack paused. " Shenron, the eternal dragon, is summoned by the dragon balls that Veron a.k.a Demigra has now, and it can grant any wish as long as it is within his power."_

 _"Any….wish?" Noire, Blanc, and Vert muttered at the same time._

 _"Wait bro, what are they talking about? A sword?" Koan asked._

 _"Oh yeah, my friend IF, gave it to me, and for some reason, it started to speak to me. The sword told me, that he is Super Shenron." Koan was shocked to hear those words coming from his brother._

 _"Wait! You can understand SUPER SHENRON!?" Koan asked, his eyes getting big as saucers._

 _"Uh, yeah, why? Is there something you aren't telling me?" Asked Zack, as he stared at Koan, suspicious._

 _"No no no, it's nothing!" Koan waved his arms, when Zack started to choke hold him._

 _"Spit it out, BRO!" Zack said, with a devious grin on his face._

 _"ALRIGHT! Jeez, your hold is much stronger than last time!" Zack let go of his brother, as he began to explain._

 _"Ahem! It is said, those that are a god, or can speak the language of the gods are able to communicate with Super Shenron himself. But why I am surprised, is because you only have half the power of a deity, so I thought there was no way you could understand him, I guess I was wrong."_

 _Zack put his hand on Koan's shoulder._

 _"Hey, come on bro, this is me we are talking about. Nothing is impossible! Now come on, how about we go to the Planeptune Basilicom, and train in the HTC room?" Zack asked_

 _Koan looked excited, with sparkly eyes._

 _"Woah! You seriously have a room identical to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!?" Koan asked, a little with surprise, but also with excitement._

 _"Yep, now come on, let's go!" Zack said, but he saw his brother, looking like something was troubling him._

 _"Bro, I need to speak with you alone first." Koan said, disappearing to a clearing in the forest._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Now I know you sensed something off about me, and I will explain why. Several cells were injected into my body, giving me their abilities as well as their power. Goku, Cell, and many others. But here's the twist, I also have your cells within my body somehow." Koan said, making Zack look at him in surprise._

 _"Now number two, I held back in our tied fight, because I witnessed what happened before. That bastard Demigra will get what's coming to him. The reason why I held back, is to train you, to help you end him." Koan explained._

 _"You shouldn't have held b-" Zack was cut off by Koan…_

 _"No, if I fought you at my full strength, I would kill you, and I never want that to happen."_

 _"Okay, but what do we do about Demigra?" Zack asked._

 _"We wait, and strike when the time is right."_

 _"But! Demigra! HE has the dragon balls, and he also has Ryuka controlled! WE NEED TO STOP HIM NOW!" Zack said, angrily._

 _"And we will, but right now, we both need to train. One step at a time, bro, one step at a time." Zack's expression softened, after hearing that with a sigh. Even though, he wanted to stop the bastard once and for all._

* * *

 **Flashback End**

After that conversation, Me, Koan, Nepgear, Neptune, went back to the Planeptune Basilicom. Koan explained his situation, and how he was my brother, so she gave him the guest room.

Back to where I was, sitting in the HTC room, doing some focus training, when Demigra clouded my thoughts. I grit my teeth, in frustration, when Koan noticed it, but he shrugged it off, as I breathed in deeply and breathed out.

A couple more hours passed by, and I was sweating beads. So I told Koan, I was going to take a shower and he understood. I walked out of the HTC room, and went into the hallway to find the bathroom.

It wasn't really hard, to find the door. I walked in, seeing Nepgear naked in all of her glory. Several thoughts were running through my mind, but one was stuck in my head.

 _ **RUNNNNNNNN!**_

"Sorry for the intrusion." I said, before running out of there. I didn't want a repeat of what happened last time, when I went into their room unannounced.

* * *

 **Flashback…**

 _I sighed, walking into the sister's room, to tell them something._

 _"Neptune, Nepgear, Histy needs to see… oh." I trailed off, seeing them undressing. Both sisters, threw a lot of stuff at me, that I narrowly dodged._

 _"GET OUT OF HERE!"_

 _When finally, they threw an anchor at me, which left me unconscious, with blood in a pool under my head. Thank god I didn't die. I was utterly confused to how they had an anchor, and I didn't even know where it came from but nevertheless they threw it at me, so there we go._

* * *

 **Flashback End**

 _'Man the strength of these CPUS, even in their human forms are unbelievable, they threw an entire anchor at me like it was nothing. I gotta be more careful, next time they could send me into a coma.'_ I thought, running off, with a shudder.

"Oh Zack~" Nepgear called out, in a tone too sweet for me, making me shudder.

"Oh hey, Zack!" A familiar voice said, behind me, revealed to be Neptune. Nepgear skipped merrily towards me, humming a tune that I didn't recognize.

"Okay Nepgear, I can tell you want to do something today? What is it?"

"I want to go on a date with you, just for today, kay?" Nepgear asked, winking her eye at me.

"But what will Neptune…" I noticed she was missing, and running towards the basilicom.

"...Think? Oi! NEPTUNE, don't go!" She gave a thumbs up as she ran, which totally confused me.

Me and Nepgear were left alone, standing in the streets of Planeptune.

"Alright, Nepgear, so where should we have our date?" I asked.

"I'll let you decide…" Nepgear said, as she took my hand, with a smile on her face, that made me happy.

* * *

 **Meanwhile 3rd Person POV, Planeptune Basilicom…**

Neptune was calling the other CPUs, after she left Zack with her younger sister. While Koan, was training in the HTC room on his own.

"Oh Neptune, what do you want?" Noire asked.

"Jeez, Noire, why do you have to be so hostile all the time? Is it because you are still mad at me for what happened before?"

"YES!" She shouted.

"Stop it, you two." Vert commanded, making their feud halt for now.

"Okay, so, a little heads up, Nepgear is on a date with Zack right now." Neptune said, with a slight chuckle.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted in unison, surprised.

"To think Nepgear would be so bold…" Vert muttered.

"Well she is his girlfriend…" Blanc pointed out.

Noire on the other hand, looked like she was a blushing mess.

"Noire, are you blushing?" Neptune asked, gaining a mischievous look on her face.

"W-what? N-no! I a-am not!" Noire stuttered.

"What do you know, Lonely Heart likes Zack!" Neptune started to mock her.

"I AM NOT LONELY! Besides I only think of Zack as a valuable ally, nothing more."

"Are you sureeee~?"

"Yes I am positive."

"Okay you two, stop, this isn't helping." Blanc said, with a sigh.

"Sorry." The two CPUs said.

"Neptune, are you watching those two?" Vert asked.

"Uhhhh, no, why?"

"You should, who knows? Zack is a boy after all." Vert said, making them realize what could happen.

"No I trust Zack, and besides, it really should be me, instead of Nep Jr…" Neptune said, before putting her hand over her mouth, to shut up.

"Neptune, is there something you are not telling us?" She shook her head no.

"You love him, don't you?" Vert asked, with a grin on her face. Neptune nodded yes, before she took her hand off of her mouth.

"I do, but I don't want to interrupt their date though."

"Be honest, and tell Zack how you feel." Vert encouraged.

"Maybe I will, but I will do it when the time is right." Neptune agreed, before ending the call.

"Hey Neptune, glad to see you." IF said, coming into her room that she and Nep Jr share.

"Hi Iffy, I'm glad to see you too!" Neptune replied back, with a smile.

"Is there something wrong, Neptune?" IF asked, curious.

"No! Not at all!"

"Oh come on Neptune! I know you are lying!"

"Alright fine. Zack went out on a date with Nepgear." Neptune confessed, rather sad.

"Wait really!?" IF asked surprised.

"Yeah…"

"Let me guess you like Zack too don't you?"

"Wait you also like Zack Iffy!?" Neptune asked, surprised.

"Oh please, don't get too excited! I do, but I never managed to confess." IF explained, with a light blush on her face.

"Oh.." Neptune said.

"But that doesn't mean we can't. Considering we both like him the same way, how about we confess to him at the same time?" IF suggested.

"I guess that could work." Neptune said, considering it.

"Well then, come on, let's follow them."

"Why? I trust Zack isn't going to do anything R-18 to her." Neptune made her head turn a little bit in confusion, with a smile.

"Great now you are making me get good worse ideas in my head." IF said, before taking her hand.

"Wait, we don't know where they are. How are we going to find them?"

"Oh I have an idea, how about we split up to cover more ground, then when we find them we call each other." IF suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me!" Neptune said, before turning to her HDD form and flying out of the window.

"Jeez, that Neptune. Oh right, I might as well do my part!" IF said, exiting the basilicom, and getting on her motorbike.

* * *

 **Koan's POV, HTC Room**

I was wondering what was taking my brother so long in the bathroom, but nonetheless, I know he wasn't doing anything that crazy.

That reminds me of Demigra, or Veron as he calls himself now. He had a girl with him under his control, her name is Ryuka if I am not mistaken.

"I might as well see if I can find a mind control device on her, and destroy it." I said, before walking out of the HTC room, into my brother's.

 _'Now if I could find them. Ryuka and Demigra. Where the hell could they be?'_ I thought.

"I don't think sitting around here, trying to find their energies is going to do anything. Hmm?"

Just then I sensed a dark energy outside of the hub of Planeptune, in the forests and plains out there.

"Well then, let's see what we got!" I said, using Instant Transmission, to vanish to said energy.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV, Unclassified Location**

Veron was flying in the air of where the dragon balls were glowing on the ground below him. Ryuka was next to him. A little while ago, they were back to their orange and shiny look.

"I summon the eternal dragon, SHENRON!" He said, as the skies turned black and a yellow shape of aura came out from the dragon balls, to reveal a large green dragon with a yellow belly, and red eyes, floating above them, huge in size.

 **"You have awoken me from my slumber! Speak your wish!"**

"I wish for the Demon Realm to come back, here in the Hyperdimension!" Veron said, giving his wish.

 **"It shall be done!"**

Shenron's eyes glowed a brighter red, and then an island started to rise up from the ocean. Filled with dark skies, red lightning, and a large castle which Veron recognized as his castle. The lands of the island were just as black as ashes from a fire.

 **"Your wish has been granted! Farewell!"** Shenron disappeared back into the dragon balls, as they were separated and zoomed across the Hyperdimension, becoming stone once again. The skies faded back to their normal colors.

"Hahaha! Now we shall rule over the Hyperdimension!" Veron declared.

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A voice said, before punching Veron full on in the face.

"Why you little insufferable sai-" Veron quickly recovered from the blow as he spit some teeth out, to see the spectacle before him.

It was Koan, in his base form.

"Well well well, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Good to see you, Koan! Was it fun, getting experimented on, by my subordinates all those years ago?" Veron asked, with a grin on his face.

Koan grimaced a little, but shortly gained a grin on his face.

"Oh don't worry, I am not here to fight you. My brother will fight you soon enough." Koan said, making Veron laugh.

"You mean your brother Zackary, oh you must be bluffing! You think that little ape has a chance of beating me!?"

"Yes Demigra, you might not have felt it, but I have a feeling he will reach a new form that will be able to kick your ass back into hell where you belong." Koan said.

"Is that so?" Veron asked, calming his composure. "If you are not here to fight me, then what did you come for?"

"This!" Koan released a finger beam at the red shaped D-pad in Ryuka's forehead, breaking it into several pieces.

* * *

 **Zack's POV, Planeptune City, 1 minute before summoning...**

"Nepgear, we seem to be attracting a lot of attention here." I said, seeing the watchful eyes, from most of the male citizens, as Nepgear was holding my hand as we walked the streets.

She suddenly pressed her chest against my arm, looking at me with a big smile on her face.

"They can look all they want, it doesn't matter to me since I am with the boy I love." She said, making me blush.

"Well if you're happy, that makes me happy too, but a little bit embarrassed as well."

"Why's that?" Nepgear asked.

"It's because you are a little too close to me."

"Do you not like me being close to you?" I noticed her about to cry, and I instantly panicked.

 _'Crap, now you have done Zack! Way to go! You made your girlfriend cry!'_

"No no no, beloved Nepgear, please don't cry. I didn't mean it like that, honest." I said, and her tears faded away, as her eyes sparkled.

"You called me your beloved! I am even more happier than I was before." Nepgear said, snuggling her face into my chest until she noticed my face turn serious.

"What's wrong, Zack?" Nepgear asked, concerned as she saw my face.

"Damn, I thought that Demigra wouldn't be able to summon Shenron for another 6 months. Looks like we will have to continue our date another time Nepgear." I said, seeing the sky, as Nepgear looked up with me.

"I don't understand what does the sky have to do with Demigra?" Asked Nepgear, confused.

"Whenever the sky turns black like this, it means that the eternal dragon Shenron has been summoned, and that means what I have feared is going to come true." I said, clenching my fists in anger.

I turned back towards Nepgear. "It means that the Demon Realm will come back by Veron's hand. And then his henchmen will come back to life as well. Mira and Towa are gone, they won't be back, but other demons exist, that we will be able to defeat easily."

"Zack, what are you trying to say?" Nepgear asked.

"That we are on the brink of war with the Demon Realm… It's only a matter of time before they destroy the nations. I guess we didn't have as much time as we thought." I said, looking at the sky.

* * *

 **IF's POV, Planeptune City**

IF stopped her motorcycle to look up at the sky…

 _'Woah, whatever this is, is not a storm. Something else is going on. Zack I hope you and Nepgear are safe and the others as well.'_

* * *

 **Purple Heart's POV, Above Planeptune**

The skies started to turn black, and I was wondering…

 _'What is happening? I hope you are safe Zack, and you too Nep Jr, as well as the other CPUs'_

* * *

 **Vert's POV, Leanbox Basilicom**

I looked outside the window, when I was playing a game, seeing that the skies were black.

 _'This is not the ordinary sky of Leanbox, I hope my friends are safe, and you too my beloved Zackary.'_

* * *

 **Back to Zack's POV**

"We need to get to where Koan is, NOW!" I said, before a portal appeared and Plutia walked out.

"Hello Nepgear, and Hello Zack! I am so glad to see you guys again!" Plutia said.

"Hey Plutia, long time no see. Wait why are you here?" I questioned.

"Because I want to help you defeat that meany." Said Plutia.

"Okay then, grab on tight." I said, putting my two index fingers on my forehead, vanishing to Koan's location.

"Whaaattt? Did we just teleport?" Plutia asked.

The skies were back to normal, but I felt the ground shake.

"Yes Plutia we did."

"Bro, grab Ryuka!" Koan said, and I nodded seeing Ryuka on the ground below Koan and Veron.

"So that's Zacky's brother." Plutia said, looking at Koan.

I put Ryuka on my back, and noticed in the distance, the Demon Realm was there.

"I shall be seeing all of you on my island, but be aware I will attack first with my army. But for you two saiyans, well I will fight you myself, and then the Demon Realm shall rule over all!" Demigra started to maniacally laugh.

He flew off towards the island, with a red stream of energy. I tried to go after him, but Koan stopped me.

"Calm down bro, remember what I taught you." Koan said, making me calmly take a deep breath.

"You're right, we shall meet together on the island, and end Demigra… **ONCE AND FOR ALL!"**

* * *

 **EX: Now how exciting was this!? I thought it was pretty awesome! Anyways hopefully you enjoyed it! Zack shall be gaining a new form soon, and it will be something that a certain YouTube inspired as well. I won't reveal his name until the next part. Sorry it took me a while to make this chapter, I am going to college pretty soon, so I might not have a lot of time like I used to work on this and my other fanfics.**

 **A/N 1: So Plutia is back? Will she turn to her Iris Heart form soon? Well for the event, yeah. The battle.**

 **A/N 2: When will Neptune and IF confess their feelings to Zack? I won't reveal it, cause spoilers, it will happen when it happens.**

 **A/N 3: Will Ryuka join them in fighting Demigra? Actually yes**

 **Chapter 34 Preview (DBS Tournament of Power arc music)**

 **Zack: Hey guys, it's me Zack. I am currently having trouble fighting Demigra aka Veron.**

 **Demigra: Let's see how you react, when I kill the person you love the most.**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia:**

 _ **New Level of Super Saiyan! Demon Realm War (Part 2 of 3)**_

 **Zack: You killed her in cold blood... I...I...made a promise...I MADE A PROMISE!**

 **Zack: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	37. Chapter 34: Demon Realm War (Part 2)

**Chapter 34: New Level of Super Saiyan! Demon Realm War (Part 2 of 3)**

 **EX: Hello everyone, and welcome back to Saiyandimension Neptunia! This is the chapter that I have been thinking of rewriting one part. The part where Zack gains a new form, until I made the final product. I was going to reveal the YouTube who inspired this to be an actual form, but I shall do it after this chapter down below.**

 **Neptune: So Zack will really do it?**

 **EX: Yes, Neptune I stated that clearly, last chapter. Alright I shall do the disclaimer again. I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia/DBZ or DBS, all I own is my OC and Koan owns his, but gave me his permission to use him. Now onto the chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Zack's POV, Planeptune**

I turned on my wristband to call the other CPUs, but they weren't picking up.

"Damn, what are we going to do? We have to warn everyone, before Demigra's army destroys the nations." I asked, frustrated with Ryuka on my back.

"Uh Zack…" Nepgear called, making me look at her, as she faced the island that Demigra wished for. I looked towards the skies above the island, seeing thousands of demons flying towards each of the four nations. Some appeared in front of us.

"So bro, what's the plan?" Koan asked.

"We fight until we reach Demigra's castle, and kill that bastard once and for all. But first..." I said, before grabbing a senzu bean out of the pouch on my belt, and putting it in Ryuka's mouth. She quickly swallowed it, and the wounds disappeared. She got off of my back, pulling out a bottle with a broken edge.

I sweatdropped asking, "YOU FIGHT WITH A BOTTLE!?"

"You gotta be kidding! Seriously?" Koan asked, facepalming.

"Oh… Zackary." She said, gaining a blush on her cheeks, as she looked a bit bashful.

"Ryuka, we don't have time for this. We need to f-..." I was punched into a wall of a nearby building, causing a large meteor sized crater where I stood.

"Zack!" Nepgear cried.

"Bro!" Koan called, as they ran over to me.

"It's okay, guys I am fine. That barely scratched me." I told them, before seeing Plutia with shadows over her face. I could feel my spine chill to the bone, from just seeing her like this.

She was holding a stuffed doll of Neptune, and she started to take heavy steps, making craters as she slowly walked towards the demons that attacked me.

"You meanies… hurt Zack!" Just then, Plutia transformed, into the much-feared sadistic CPU…

 **Iris Heart!**

Then I walked towards her, before I saw her sword, seeing it was also a whip.

 _'Oh god… that sword! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? She is starting to scare me! I AM A SAIYAN WARRIOR! HOW CAN I BE SO SCARED OF ONE PERSON!?'_ I thought, as a pair of violet eyes with power symbols, was staring into my black onyx eyes.

"Oh well hello there, Zackary~" The voice of Iris Heart made me shudder, as she got even closer to me.

"S-s-STOP Right now! This isn't the time!" I saw Nepgear was frowning, jealous.

"Oh then what time would you prefer? Maybe after we fight this trash, how about then? Hmm?" Iris Heart asked, caressing my face with her gloved hand.

The demons began to attack us, since we were distracted, when Iris Heart used her whip sword, without looking and vaporized them with a single strike.

"No! I shall not allow this! He's mine, Plutia!" Nepgear said, walking over to us.

"What a shame. Well then, let's defeat this trash." Iris Heart said, facing the island, and we all walked up beside her.

Nepgear turned to her HDD form, and Koan transformed to Super Saiyan 4, which I knew was a form we saiyans could reach. But unfortunately since my tail was cut off long ago, I couldn't transform to Super Saiyan 4, nor can I now.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pebbles started to rise up around me, as my hair split into red and gold. I was now back in my Mixed Super Saiyan God state.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Lowee Basilicom, 3rd Person POV**

Rom, Ram and their older sister CPU, Blanc got prepared for battle.

"I shall go to Planeptune, and see Zack. He must know what's going on." Blanc said.

"Right let's go!" Ram said.

"B-but isn't this a little bit dangerous." Rom stuttered out.

"Yes it is, that's why you two are staying here. You will be safe. Mina will make sure of that."

Just then, the oracle of Lowee walked in, and she kept the twins close to her.

"Don't worry Lady Blanc, they will be safe." White Heart nodded, and exited the Lowee Basilicom, seeing soldiers from her own army fighting the demons with much ease, as she flew to Planeptune, and so did the other CPUs, seeing the island as they flew.

"What is that?" Black Heart asked.

* * *

 **Zack's POV, Skies above Planeptune…**

"HAA!" I fired a ki blast at several of the demons after me, and there was no trace of them anymore.

"ZACK!" A familiar voice cried, and in the distance, I saw Purple Heart flying towards me.

"Oh I am so glad you are alright!" She said, hugging me.

"Y-yeah, this isn't the best time for that Neptune. We have to defeat Demigra." I said, letting go.

"You mean Veron?" She asked, making me nod.

"Yeah I do, but he was originally Demigra." I said, before blasting another demon away into oblivion.

"ZACKARY!" Another familiar voice called, and before I knew it my face was planted into a pair of large breasts, courtesy of Green Heart.

"Hey Thunder Tits! This isn't the time for a reunion, goddamnit!" White Heart pointed out.

I got out of Vert's hug, relieved that I could breathe again. "She's right. But I am going after Demigra, alone. HE IS MINE!" I yelled, before flying towards the castle, flaring my aura to new heights.

Koan just floated there, watching his brother, with a smirk.

"He's your brother, Koan, talk some sense into him." Black Heart said.

"No, and I will tell you why. When my brother has his mind set on something, he will never rest, until he gets it done, or die trying. All we have to do is count on him." Koan said, as he watched me go.

"Nevertheless we still got this army to fight. So let's get to it!" Koan said, making everyone nod.

Just then a being appeared, with a sword that was familiar to Koan.

"No way! Janemba! He's HERE TOO!" Koan said, in shock.

"Koan what are you going to do?" Black Heart asked.

"I am going to fight him, you guys defend your nations." Said Koan, before flying off at full speed towards Janemba.

* * *

 **Demigra's Castle, 3rd Person POV**

"Ah, it seems Zackary has arrived, and just on time too." Veron said, sitting in his throne.

The doors were blasted open and off of their hinges, flying directly at Veron, which he narrowly dodged. Demigra sustained a cut on his face, and Zack smirked, as he walked into the room, out of the smoke.

"You cut me, you damn ape!" Demigra said, pissed off.

"Your life ends here, DEMIGRA!" The saiyan yelled.

"That's what you think, Zack!"

They collided their fists, causing a shockwave of air to make the castle around them fall. As they released their strength even further, Zack backed out of the collision, giving Demigra a fast kick in the face. The saiyan felt the power of Demigra's fist hitting his beforehand.

 _'This is impossible! His strength evenly matches me at this state. That kick though.'_ Zack thought, seeing Demigra get up without much effort, but there were a couple bruises on his face now. One that was visibly bleeding from the door cutting him.

He flew towards Zack, making him anticipate his next move, but vanished. Zack looked around to try to find Demigra. When he felt the demon god's energy, and caught his arm.

Demigra struggled and squirmed, as Zack increased his strength of his grip, before throwing him to the side. Zack moved quickly, before the demon god could react, delivering a punch into his abdomen. The saiyan was confused as to why Demigra wasn't attacking him just yet.

Just then, Zack saw a grin on Demigra's face. The demon god released a sword of energy, that Zack narrowly dodged, seeing a little bit of his hair falling to the ground. The saiyan clenched his teeth in frustration, knowing this was going to be a issue.

 _'A sword made of energy… W-what now?'_ Zack asked himself.

"You see Zack, I am full of surprises! Hahaha! Since you got this far, allow me to show you my old look that you feared so much." Demigra said, before a blinding red light made the saiyan look away. He could feel so much power being generated from the demon god, now.

When the light faded, Zack looked at Demigra, seeing his old form. He was now the true Demigra, not Veron anymore.

"Yes! I can feel the power coursing through my veins!" Demigra said, clenching his fist in triumph.

Zack jumped at the demon god, before getting blasted with some ki blasts that were being generated from Demigra's spirit sword. The saiyan couldn't see anything in the smoke as Demigra used it as a smokescreen to attack him.

When an intense pain shot through Zack's body. He looked down to see Demigra's spirit sword, releasing several little shots of ki into his body, which damaged it greatly. Zack was now barely conscious, back to his base form.

"This is the end for you!" Demigra said, before time seemed to freeze.

Several images of him enjoying time with the CPUs and his other friends popped in his head. Zack then did the unexpected, opening his eyes again he gripped onto Demigra's spirit sword, and it faded away.

 _'He cancelled it out!? How?'_

* * *

 ***Cue Dragon Ball Z Kai OST -The Braveheart's Triumphant Return-***

"HAAAAAAAAAAA! I have built a life here, and I don't intend to lose it! All of my friends are counting on me. Even my brother! THERE IS NO WAY I WILL LOSE TO YOU! I WILL NOT LET GAMINDUSTRI FALL!" Zack declared as he went straight to his Mixed Super Saiyan God state.

"HAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A red aura started to emanate around Zack's body.

"KAIO-KEN X30!" Visible shockwaves of air, pushed Demigra back a bit. Zack bashed his arm into Demigra's body, following him closely, as he cupped his hands.

"KA…"

"ME…"

"HA…"

"ME…"

Demigra was about to deflect the blast, when Zack kicked him in the abdomen, sending him down to the ground.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 ***End Dragon Ball Z Kai OST -The Braveheart's Triumphant Return-***

The blast was shot towards Demigra, as he started to flare his aura, while pushing the blast back. With one final yell, Zack put more power into his attack, and the blast consumed the demon god.

A giant blue orb of light exploded in the middle of where his castle used to be. Zack breathed heavily, as his kaio-ken faded away. He was exhausted.

"Guess that Kaio-ken did put a toll on my body." Zack said, with a chuckle, before supporting his body, while flying. His Gi, was still in one piece, only it had several holes in it, because Demigra shot those blasts of ki through his body.

"Finally it's over… Now we can go home." Zack said, reverting back to his base state. He flew down to the ground, walking away from where Demigra's castle used to stand.

"Zack!" Purple Sister called, with a smile.

"Hey, Nepgear." Zack greeted her weakly.

"Goodness are you alright?" She asked seeing him in the state he was in.

"I'm alright, just very weak is all." The saiyan said, before time slowed down, as Demigra appeared stabbing his spirit sword into Nepgear's heart.

She gasped for air, and fell onto the ground barely holding onto life, as her HDD form faded away.

"Zack... *cough* come here." Nepgear said, and Zack did as he was told, holding her hand as she looked up at him.

"Nepgear come on, you will be fine. Help is on the way. You are not going to die on me. Not today!" Zack said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I am so sorry Zack, but… I love you with all of my heart… At least we spent time together, right?" Nepgear asked, before tears started to stream down from her eyes, and I nodded, as tears started to stream from my eyes as well.

"No no no no no! Nepgear! You are not doing this!" Zack said, before she caressed his face with her hand.

"Remember me, Zack. Goodbye…" She let go of her boyfriend's face, as her hand fell to the ground lifeless…

 _'Nepgear, all the times we spent together…'_ He thought, before remembering the first time he met the CPU Candidate and her older sister Neptune.

 _'You were my girlfriend... We spent time together almost all the time, and we even fought side by side…'_ Zack thought, as tears started to drop onto Nepgear's face.

The anger inside of Zack started to snap… as his body trembled, seeing her dead.

"I...I… MADE A PROMISE! I made a promise!" Zack declared before his hair began to flow up.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Zack held Nepgear's hand, in the room her and her sister shared._

 _"No matter what, I will protect the smile you have on your face. I promise you that."_

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Red lightning began to strike closer to the saiyan, as his hair started to flash to purple and black. Pebbles and rock, started to rise from the ground in front of him.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Zack said, angry.

When finally, a purple light appeared behind him…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zack screamed, in absolute anger, as the purple light cracked, making Demigra shocked.

Zack stared at the demon god, with hatred visible on his face. His hair was purple, and his eyes were a dark blue. The aura that was being generated from Zack, was a dark blue as well.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Koan's POV…**

Koan was easily gaining the upper hand against Janemba, when he looked at where the castle used to be, sensing his brother's energy skyrocket.

"I knew you could do it, bro!" Koan said, with a smirk before continuing his fight with Janemba.

* * *

 **Back to Zack's POV…**

"NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO DIE!" Zack yelled, before walking over to Nepgear's body. He knelt down, with his hand on her body, and closed his eyes. Nepgear began to move, as he revived her. Although she was unconscious.

Zack then began to stare at Demigra, angry that he killed Nepgear. The battle between Zack and Demigra begins now...

 **Zack has obtained a new form of Super Saiyan, named Super Saiyan Amethyst, but will it be enough to destroy Demigra once and for all? Find out next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia!**

* * *

 **EX: Whew, well there we are! Zack has achieved a new form called Super Saiyan Amethyst, or Super Saiyan Purple if you prefer, but Amethyst sounds more accurate. Now I said this was YouTube inspired, and his name is OwTreyalp, if you know him. He makes several different roblox, minecraft videos on DBZ, and more topics.**

 **A/N 1: So Demigra wasn't using his true god form this whole time? No because he was reincarnated into something else.**

 **A/N 2: WAIT! Janemba is fighting Koan? How? Janemba was summoned by Demigra, and plus it would seem boring to have Koan fight nothing but Demigra's underlings. So both me and Lewamus thought to add an enemy from the series that seemed to fit.**

 **A/N 3: Wait so Nepgear died? I thought you said long ago that no one would die! Well yes, but don't worry I don't intend to keep them dead for long.**

 **A/N 4: Wait Zack revived Nepgear in his new form? How? Even though he is fairly new to Super Saiyan Amethyst, Zack has learned a technique called Healing Ki. His new form, gives him this ability. It is able to heal fatal wounds and resurrect people, but if it is used too much it comes at a cost.**

 **Hopefully you enjoyed Part 2 of 3, of the Demon Realm War.**

 **Chapter 35 Preview:**

 **Demigra: Don't get so cocky, now that you powered up.**

 **Zack: You dare tell me that, WHEN YOU KILLED NEPGEAR!**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia:**

 _ **The Fate of Gamindustri! Demon Realm War (Part 3 Finale of Demon Realm Arc)**_

 **Zack: I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT OR KILL ANYONE ELSE!**

 **?: Whis, I sense a disturbance.**


	38. Chapter 35: Demon Realm War (Part 3)

**Chapter 35: The Fate of Gamindustri! Demon Realm War (Part 3 of 3)**

 **EX: The finale of the arc I have created before the BoG arc, is here, and I hope you will like it! I tried to make it as long as I could without rushing. Truly the reason for the time it takes for these chapters and why they are so short is because I have really bad Writer's block. It's not that I can't get these done, it's just that it takes a lot of time for them to get done. Now over to review corner! (Finally some reviews)**

 **JokeySkeleton123: Amazing story, love the dialogue**

 **Response: Aw thanks friend! I aim to please!**

 **JokeySkeleton123: Here we go, Beerus fighting with Neptune over pudding!**

 **Response: Lol yep.**

 **EX: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, DBZ, or DBS, all I own is my OC, and Lewamus Prime owns his OC Koan, but gave me his permission to use him. Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Purple Heart's POV**

We finally defeated Janemba with Zack's brother Koan. Although it wasn't over.

"We need to find Zack, and help him defeat Demigra!" I announced, to the others and they nodded.

We got to his castle which was now in ruins and debri. I noticed a figure that was lying down near the castle.

"What is that?" Green Heart asked.

"I will check it out, you all might as well go help Zack." I told them, and they agreed.

"Be careful, Neptune." Koan said, worried for my well being.

"Don't worry Koan, I will be fine." I assured him, and he flew off joining the others.

I flew down to see what it was, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"N-Nep Jr.."

She was alive, due to the aura that was emanating around her body now. I sighed in relief. My sister was okay. I wondered how Zack was doing, and how my sister got in this condition.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zack screamed, powering up to maximum.

"Don't act so cocky now that you powered up!" Demigra said, releasing a barrage of ki blasts at the saiyan.

All Zack did was stare him down, as the ki blasts hit him, releasing a large cloud of smoke.

 _'Heh now I have you!'_ Demigra thought, but he was wrong seeing the saiyan perfectly fine. No bruises at all now.

Zack surged his bluish like aura, "YOU DARE TELL ME THAT WHEN YOU KILLED NEPGEAR!"

The saiyan went so fast that the demon god didn't see him move, when a intense pain shot through Demigra's stomach.

"ACK!" Coughing up blood, he was sent further into the sky, before quickly recovering from the blow. Zack stopped, to stare at the demon god, with anger visible.

"You killed...the one I LOVED! YOU TOOK THE LIFE OF SOMEONE I HELD VERY CLOSE TO MY HEART! Now…" Zack's blue aura got larger and larger by the second, making most of his friends blown away by the power he was releasing, except his brother.

"IT'S TIME TO PAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Zack yelled, as his aura made the oceans down below spout up like geysers around him.

"Everyone look at Zack! His hair is purple… and his aura it's blue!" White Heart announced.

"Jeez how strong is he going to get!?" Black Heart asked, rather jealous of how he was always a step ahead of them in power.

"Oh my~ His power is turning me on!" Iris Heart said, clearly enjoying the spectacle before her. While the others looked at her a little frightened.

They looked back towards the fight, which they had trouble following, since the two were extremely fast. More than what their eyes could see.

"Koan, who's winning?" Black Heart asked.

Koan was staring at the fight, and noticed that his brother was enraged, by something. But nonetheless he was winning against Demigra.

"Zack is. Also where's Nepgear?" Koan asked, making the CPUs realize that she was missing too.

"Oh shit! I thought she was with Zack." White Heart said, staring at the fight again.

"Everyone!" A voice called, to be Purple Heart carrying Nepgear on her back.

"Glad you could make it Neptune. What happened to her?" Koan asked.

"I don't know, I found her lying down there, unconscious with a strange energy surrounding her." Purple Heart explained.

* * *

 **Back to the fight, 3rd Person POV**

Demigra shot dozens upon dozens of ki blasts at Zack, but they had no effect on him at all. That's when the demon god smirked deviously.

"How about I kill your pathetic CPU friends?" Demigra asked, before firing a ki blast that went right past Zack, which was targeting them. Zack appeared in front of everyone, and deflected the blast into the ocean below him.

"You won't be able to stop all of them!" A ton of ki blasts appeared in the sky all around Demigra, as they were fired towards him and his friends.

Zack cupped his hands to his side, to use one of the many skills he learned long ago.

"KA…"

"ME…"

"HA…"

"ME…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zack fired a purple kamehameha wave, that was enough to stop all of the blasts heading their way.

The saiyan's body trembled, with his fists clenched.

"YOU DARE HURT EVERYONE ELSE!? I guess you won't just stop at one person! YOU KILLED NEPGEAR, AND NOW YOU INTEND TO KILL MY FRIENDS! I'M REALLY MAD NOW! PREPARE YOURSELF DEMIGRA!" Zack shouted, before flying towards him.

"Wait did Zack just say that Demigra killed your sister Neptune?" Koan asked.

"I believe so, but she looks fine." Neptune answered, seeing Nep Jr's calm face since she was now sleeping.

* * *

 ***Cue DBS OST -The Power To Resist-***

Demigra was shooting several red ki blasts towards Zack. The saiyan then began to deflect them with a simple flick of his wrist. His speed was now faster, compared to his mixed super saiyan god form.

The demon god grimaced, when Zack disappeared, making Demigra try to sense his energy. A foot came crashing down, into his back, causing him to fall into the water below.

Demigra came out of the water, pissed.

 _'I am getting beat by a saiyan! HOW!?'_

Zack appeared in front of him, and thrusted his knee into his chest, causing him to spit out some more blood.

"That was for MY GIRLFRIEND!" Zack shouted.

"And… this IS FOR EVERYONE ELSE!" He said, his voice echoing like a god, as he said the last bit, releasing a bone-shattering punch to his face.

A wave of air exploded behind Demigra as he fell down to the waters below. Zack stared at his foe, knowing something wasn't right.

 ***End DBS OST -The Power To Resist-***

* * *

"Oh my, I like the new form Zack~" Zack felt arms wrap around him, with two large melons pressed against the back of his head.

 _'Wait is that Vert? No the voice was different… WAIT PLUTIA!?'_ Zack came up with the answer, seeing Iris Heart's… ahem assets behind him.

"Now's not the time for that, Plutie." Zack said, serious as can be.

"Aww why not~?" Iris Heart asked.

Right on cue, Demigra recovered, flying back towards the battlefield, with his nose visibly broken.

"DAMN YOU, YOU SAIYAN BRAT!" Demigra shouted, angry.

Iris Heart let go of Zack.

"My my~ Someone seems confident! Looks like I will have to beat it OUT OF YOU!" The sadistic CPU said, making Demigra grin.

"Yeah I wou-" His response was cut short, when Plutie started to do what she was going to do. Zack stared at the fight, with white saucers and his mouth agape.

Iris Heart was actually able to graze him, and not only that, Demigra actually looked scared for once.

"Oh come on, Plutie, this was my fight!" Zack told her, with a pout.

Iris Heart heard what he said, and that made her stop. Demigra smirked, knowing this was his chance to kill the saiyan.

Zack flew towards the demon god at full speed, as they began to exchange blows, that the goddesses could barely see. Koan was standing there, with his face becoming a smirk.

* * *

 ***Cue DBZ Kai OST -Trapped Between Past and Present-***

"Wow and we only met him a year ago, and he has surpassed us in so many ways… Zack I am glad that you are on our side." Purple Heart said, remembering the day that he first met them when he came to their world.

"HAAAAAA!" Zack and Demigra both screamed, before exchanging another blow to each other. Zack gave a battle cry, releasing a flurry of punches to Demigra's body. Each hit getting more sharp, and heavier as the saiyan went on.

Zack's scream echoed like a god, when he turned a full 360 degrees and tried to kick him. When suddenly Demigra grabbed his foot. Zack was starting to worry that he was getting as fast as him, so he did the only thing he could do at this moment in time.

He began to punch Demigra several times in the stomach to let him go, and it succeeded after the third hit. Demigra coughed up a bit more blood.

Koan watched as Zack was beating the shit out of his opponent.

 _'Brother, you never cease to amaze me. Here you are in another universe, breaking through limits I never thought was possible.'_ Koan thought, before his expression darkened.

 _'But, remember… this is only the beginning. There shall be more foes that you, me and the CPUs shall face. We are shaping this universe, the way we only can. BY FIGHTING! It runs in our blood, the blood of all our kind. The saiyan race! All of our kind, was erased by none other than Frieza.'_

Zack and Demigra were both breathing heavily from the battle.

"ZACK! Remember who you are! You are one of us, a part of one of the most strongest races in the universe! The saiyans! Now END IT!" Koan said, as he put his hand out to give him a ton of his energy.

"Everyone, lend your energy to Zack!" Purple Heart announced, and they nodded.

"Kick his ass, Zack!" White Heart said, as she transferred her energy to the saiyan.

A stream was being generated towards Zack, as he felt an enormous burst of power explode inside of him. His wounds disappeared, as he noticed Nepgear behind him in her HDD form.

"Wait how did she get there? I thought she was unconscious." Koan asked, dumbfounded.

"I… do not know." Purple Heart replied.

"Zack, I am so glad you are alright!" Purple Sister cried out, wrapping her arms around the saiyan.

"And I am glad you are okay too. I thought I lost you there." Zack said, still staring at Demigra.

"Wait HOW!? HOW IS SHE ALIVE?" Demigra asked, angry.

The stream of energy from the CPUs, and his brother Koan, was still being lended to him. To end this battle once and for all.

"Zack, let's end this fight, and then things can go back to how they used to be. I shall give you my energy as well." Purple Sister said, with her hand on his shoulder, as she transferred her energy to him.

The CPUs landed on the shore of Planeptune, with Nepgear as well, and Koan when they were done transferring their power to Zack. Their HDD forms faded away, as now they were a safe distance from the island.

The power from them, and his brother was now done transferring.

 ***End Previous OST***

* * *

"I WILL END IT WITH ONE FINAL ATTACK!" Zack yelled, before cupping his hands to his side.

"You pathetic saiyan! DIE ALONG WITH THIS PLANET!" Demigra said, as he launched a huge red sphere.

"KA…"

"ME…"

"HA…"

"ME…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zack launched a purple wave of energy, that was infused with red lightning. The wave didn't have much trouble pushing Demigra's attack back.

"I WILL GET YOU SOMEDAY ZACKARY!" The demon god shouted, before being disintegrated into nothing.

Just then, the island that Demigra summoned, started to disappear. Zack went back to his base state, flying towards the CPUs and his brother.

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

There he was, my boyfriend in the flesh. He finally defeated him. He stood in front of me, with a smile on his face.

"I knew you could do it, bro!" Koan said, nudging him in the shoulder.

"OOOooo this calls for a celebration." Neptune said, making the others agree.

"But first, Zack, I need to tell you something…" Neptune said, before full on kissing him in front of me and the others.

"N-n-Neptune!" I called.

She pulled away from Zack, with a small giggle.

"I love you Zack… similar to how my little sister does." Neptune said, when Noire butted in.

"H-Hold on JUST A MINUTE! Neptune!" Noire said, starting to chase after my pudding-loving sister.

"Zack…" I said, seeming angry with him.

"Nepgear, it wasn't me! Neptune decided to do-MMPHHH!" I kissed him as well.

"W-Oh no…" Zack noticed the dark aura emanating around Plutia and Blanc.

Blanc and Plutia began to hug the saiyan, when a tug-of-war began between them.

"PLEASE STOP!" Zack screamed, as he was being pulled left and right, by all of the CPUs and his girlfriend.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV, Universe 7, Unknown Location**

And so, peace was once again restored to Gamindustri. But another enemy lurks on the horizon. A purple humanoid cat god, was in the bath, yawning.

"Whis?" He asked for his attendant.

"Yes, Lord Beerus?"

"I sense a disturbance…"

The so called Whis, looked into his scepter, and saw what seemed to be two other saiyans in the Hyperdimension. Beerus grinned, knowing that these two might be one of the things he was searching for.

 **Super Saiyan God…**

* * *

 **EX: Well there you have it, one of the arcs has been finished! Whew! I am glad I made it! Now the next arc is the Battle of Gods arc! It will be extremely different compared to how the one in the movie and how Super handled it.**

 **Q: So all the CPUs love Zack? Well yeah, except for Noire, because Tsundere**

 **I am not really sure what other questions there would be, if you have any PM me, then I will answer.**

 **Saiyandimension Neptunia Chapter 36 Preview**

 **Zack: Hey guys, it's me Zack. It seems that we have a god in our midst.**

 **Neptune: OOOoo you mean that kitty kat?**

 **Beerus: What did you just call me?**

 **Neptune: He seems a bit angry, Zack do you think he likes pudding?**

 **Zack: I don't know, and I don't think calling him that helped!**

 **Beerus: Wait you have pudding!? Give me some!**

 **Neptune: No it's all mine. Sweeet delicious pudding~**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia:**

 _ **Appearance of a God of Destruction! Super Saiyan God Revealed!**_

 **Zack (off-camera): Don't miss it!**

 **Zack: Here I am, and I don't intend to let you destroy the world I came to know!**

 **Beerus: We shall see...**


	39. SDN Battle of Gods OP

**EX: Hello everyone, and welcome to the Battle of Gods opening of Saiyandimension Neptunia! The opening is short, and less than 1k words. But imagine it like an actual anime opening, like an animation. That makes it WAY more than what it is right here. Anyways next chapter is still in the works, and I am sorry for this not being the next chapter. I hope you like the opening though. Now over to reviews! (Reviews are welcome!)**

 **SSJC J: Hello! I recently found this, and read through it all and I have to admit it's pretty good. I like the fights and Zackary is a pretty interesting character. Interested to see how the next arc goes.**

 **Response: Thank you, and I will be revealing a little surprise in the next arc which is the Battle of Gods arc of how Zack gets the SSJG form. Anyways glad you are liking it, friend! :)**

 **JokeySkeleton123: I'm amazed at how much this story has so much... potential. I wouldn't mind taking a day of my time to read all the chapters, even if I had work.**

 **Response: Thanks friend, that means a lot to me! More to come as always!**

 **EX: Enjoy the new opening, everyone! Oh yeah, I do not own DBZ, DBS, or Hyperdimension Neptunia, all I own is my OC, and Lewamus Prime owns his, but gave me permission to use Koan.**

* * *

 **SDN BoG Opening-Scarlet Story By Nano**

The camera zooms in on a cliff, and shows Zack running towards the edge of it, before jumping off, and flying. As he flew, the CPUs and Koan started to fly beside him, and branched off into different directions, as Zack flew towards the sun.

The title appears, before the camera changes to show Zack with Rekka on his belt, as he trains with Koan, while his girlfriend Nepgear watches. Zack turned super saiyan amethyst again, and charged at his brother full power.

The camera changes to Neptune, who was being lectured by Histoire. When suddenly, all of the CPUs, and the saiyan brothers felt a strong power coming from the lands of Planeptune.

They all arrived there to see what it was, and they all saw Lord Beerus, and his attendant Whis. A red aura began to emanate around Zack, as it cracked to reveal him with a fiery aura and red hair.

He followed Lord Beerus up into the sky, as they fought. A clash of fists, blinds the camera, and it then shows Zack exhausted in space. Images of the CPUs and his friends, came up in his head.

A purple light engulfed Zack, turning to his super saiyan amethyst form. Then a familiar red aura started to emanate around his body. Beerus shoots a large sun like sphere towards the saiyan, as he readies a purple kamehameha blast to push it back.

The camera turns to Zack landing in the midst of his friends, with Nepgear and Koan at his side, as he turns super saiyan god, with his aura surging in front of the Planeptune Basilicom.

* * *

 **Q: Wait Zack immediately gets the SSJG form? No I just put that in to keep the part where he gets it a secret.**

 **EX: Well I think it was good, to be honest with everyone I was trying to find a song that would fit with it. I went from using Re; Birth 2's opening, then to Re: Zero Opening 2. Now I said this before a long time ago, remember what I said about the Anti-CPU concept? Well that is the arc after this arc, instead of Resurrection of F. And yes it is called the 'Anti-CPU' arc, I will only reveal the name, and a couple of other things. Zack will reach Super Saiyan Blue, and Koan will reach Super Saiyan Rose (It was Lewamus' idea, don't ask why the brothers have two different forms.) in the 'Anti-CPU' arc.**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia:**

 _ **Appearance of A God of Destruction! Fight Over Pudding!**_


	40. Chapter 36: Appearance of a God of Dest

**Chapter 36: Appearance of A God of Destruction! Super Saiyan God Revealed!**

 **EX: Hello everyone! Now I AM SO SORRY, I haven't made a chapter in a while, but I was busy with SO many things! Like I have a YT I have to manage, my job, and writer's block! It's a long list, but I truly hope you enjoy this! Now I was going to make this longer, but I didn't know how I was going to do that. So it will be a short little arc, because well you shall see...Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV, Beerus' Planet**

"Well it seems like I might be able to find the true Super Saiyan God after all." Beerus said, sitting in the bathhouse.

"Tell me more about these two saiyans."

"Certainly, my lord." Whis said, as he tapped his scepter on the floor, making a bigger display from what was showing.

"It seems that these two saiyans were originally from Universe 7, from our universe. When Towa and Mira attacked them one day, causing both of them to lose consciousness. They took Koan in, and left Zackary, for dead, but at a cost."

"What kind of cost?" Beerus asked, curious.

"Towa rid the saiyan of his memories, and who he was. After a couple years, Zack, as he calls himself now, found a mysterious stone, and was transported to the place known as the Hyperdimension with his memories restored. He was there ever since."

"So can he turn into a super saiyan, like Goku and Vegeta?" Beerus asked.

"Yes, and oh this seems interesting." Whis said, surprised himself, as he saw Zack, with purple hair and a blue aura.

"So what's this form? It isn't any form I have ever seen from them." Beerus asked, seeing it as well.

"I believe it is called Super Saiyan Amethyst, my lord. And it seems that he has attained it quite recently, during his fight with Demigra." Whis said, showing the fight between them, before showing the CPUs.

"Wait who are they?"

"Well my lord, they are known as the Console Patron Units of Gamindustri, or in simple terms, they are each a goddess of their own nations. They reach a state, called Hard Drive Divinity mode, which changes their age and personality in a way similar to how the saiyans change when they transform." Whis answered.

"So you are telling me they are like super saiyans in a sense? Are they powerful enough to be a challenge to me?" Beerus asked.

"Yes, but their personalities change drastically only in their HDD state. When they are not transformed or not in HDD they are human. And for your other question, my lord, they would not be a challenge to you even in their HDD state."

"Alright, so what about the other saiyan? Koan was it?"

"Right, he was experimented on by Towa and Mira. It doesn't reveal much other than that, except that he is Zack's older brother." Whis explained, as Beerus put his bathrobe on, and walked out of the bathhouse, watching the sky.

"How long will it take to get there?" Beerus asked.

"About 24 minutes, my lord." Whis answered.

Beerus looked at him wide-eyed, "IT'S THAT FAR!? That is about the length of an average anime episode!"

"I think you said the same thing about how long it took to get to Earth, my lord. If there is some food there, perhaps the trip won't be so bad." Whis stated, making Beerus smile.

"Okay, let's go Whis."

"Right away, my lord." Whis tapped the scepter again, and they disappeared in a blinding trail of light.

* * *

 **Zack's POV, Planeptune Basilicom, three days after the battle…**

It's been three days since I fought Demigra with my new-found form, called Super Saiyan Amethyst, it has also been three days since Neptune confessed that she loved me and also well you get the picture.

That's not just the end of the whole story though, Ryuka has been visiting the Planeptune Basilicom, where I live ever since the fight, and she did the same thing Neptune did, which made both her and Nepgear jealous, and a little scary.

I was now in the Hyperbolic Time Room, trying to bring out that energy that I fought Demigra with, but no luck yet. Koan was in here with me too, so there was that.

And also Rekka, my talking sword, with Super Shenron sealed inside was with me. He congratulated me on defeating Demigra before.

 **"Oh no. Zackary, I sense a god of destruction coming to the Hyperdimension. It's Lord Beerus!"** My sword said to me, and I was confused.

"Wait he's a god!?" Zack asked, shocked, and a little scared.

 **"Listen Zackary, there is one way to defeat him… You are going to obviously need more than your brother. There is a ritual that can make you a super saiyan god. I am sure you have seen the form before?"** Super Shenron asked, making me nod.

 **"The ritual involves five saiyans, but unfortunately that can't happen here."**

"Well how about 5 CPU goddesses? They have divine energy, right?" Koan pointed out.

 **"That is true. Yes, that will work, I can feel it."**

I was returning back to my training after my sword spoke. I was trying to attain the new form I got when I fought Demigra. I had an idea but it won't bring up the happiest of memories.

 _'This might seem a little bit horrible to think about, but I have to imagine the same event.'_ I telepathically said, before my mind pictured Demigra stabbing Nepgear with his ki blade.

Just then, my hair spiked up purple, and my aura became blue again. Opening my eyes, I looked at Koan and he turned to his super saiyan 4 state.

"Let's spar, bro!" Koan said, getting into his combat stance, and I went into mine.

Then just like that, we disappeared and reappeared above the exit in the Hyperbolic Time Room, exchanging blows, that released intense winds. Koan shot ki blasts at me, which I flew around and dodged to not get hit by any of them. One last one, I deflected away towards the ground. That ki blast exploded in a large yellow light.

I smirked, seeing a smile on Koan's face with his arms crossed. He then appeared in front of me, slamming his knee in my chest, which caused me to spit out saliva as I was launched backwards. I disappeared, making him wonder where I was.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I slammed my arms into Koan's chest, launching him into the ground down below. An intense shockwave of wind released as his body hit it. I flew down like a speeding rocket, to punch him at a crazy speed, when his eyes flashed red, launching me away by an invisible force.

"Zack!" Nepgear and Neptune called my name, walking into the white void towards us.

I was on my knees, breathing heavily, with sweat dripping from my forehead.

 _'Damn it! What's going on!?'_ I asked, now exhausted, as my hair went back to its normal look. My form went away, as they all rushed to my aid.

"You alright, bro?" Koan asked, making me nod, while I was breathing heavily.

"...Haaa...Haa… I guess that form is just like Super Saiyan 3. It consumes so much of my energy in just a short amount of time." I explained, before slowly getting up with the help of my friends.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." I assured them.

I took my senzu bean pouch off of my belt, and pulled two out. One for me, and one for my brother Koan. I threw the bean towards him, and we both ate ours, instantly feeling healed up. I put the pouch back onto my belt for when I needed it again.

"See, no fuss no muss." I said, pausing. "So, what's up you two? Did something happen?"

"Well actually we were wondering if you wanted to go questing with us."

"Yeah come on Zacky! Let's go fight some baddies!" Neptune said, making me look at her suspicious.

"What do I have some pudding on my face somewhere?"

"Uh Neptune, are you sick? I thought you hated working." I said, still surprised she said she wanted to do some quests.

"Well Histy told me to, but said to bring you along, before we left." Neptune told me, making me sweatdrop.

"Why does that not surprise me? Nevermind forget I asked. You want to come, bro?" I asked, facing Koan. He was doing some exercises, as we watched him.

"Nah, I will train here. You guys go and have fun." Koan said, as we left the room. Neptune jumped onto my back, for a piggyback ride.

"Neptune! Hey!" I said surprised that she did that.

"Onwards Zack! Let us go find quests at the guild." She said, pointing in the direction of the place.

I looked at my girlfriend, as she began to hold my hand. My face began to get red, because the situation was like this right now. Neptune noticed my blush, and gave a devious smirk.

"Heeyyy Zack~" She said softly close to my ear, a little bit seductive, scaring the crap out of me.

"Neptune! Don't scare me like that."

"Were you thinking of doing some R-18 stuff to us?" Neptune asked, still keeping the devious smile, as Nepgear started to blush a little.

"W-what no!" I said, my face turning to a darker shade of red.

The pudding loving goddess got off of my back, standing in front of me.

"It's alright Zack, I don't mind. Take a peek~" She said, pulling up the bottom end of her hoodie to reveal purple striped panties.

"C-could we please focus on where we are going PLEASE!? And since when did I want to see your underwear?" I asked, embarrassed that she would be so bold.

"Oh, come on Zack, you know you liked it!" Neptune said, pulling her hoodie back down.

"Whatever. Hold on you two, I need to tell you something important before we get to the guild. It's not about my relationship between you two and the others. It's about something Rekka told me before." I told them, pausing.

"In a little while from now, a god of Destruction named Lord Beerus is coming to see if he can find a Super Saiyan God. Which most likely means me or Koan. Anything to add Shenron?" I asked my sword.

 **"Yes… Lord Beerus is not like a force we have ever faced before. He is a God of Destruction, and Gods of Destruction destroy planets, threats, or races that put their universes at risk or downright annoy them. The opposite of Destroyers is the Supreme Kais, who are the Gods of Creation, to maintain the balance of their** _ **universes."**_ The sword explained.

"So, you are saying he could destroy Gamindustri easily." Nepgear said, worried for their world.

 **"That is a definite possibility, but me and my wielder have a plan to make sure Gamindustri doesn't disappear out of existence. Zackary if you could tell them what I told you?"**

"Gladly." I paused, before continuing. "As I said before, Lord Beerus is looking for a Super Saiyan God. It isn't a form that is attained through a trigger like the usual transformations. It is brought out through a ritual, with 5 saiyans. Unfortunately, that can't happen here because we don't have enough of our race here."

"So, what are we going to do?" Neptune asked.

"Instead of 5 saiyans, we shall have five CPU goddesses, that means you guys, transfer the divine energy to me so I can become a super saiyan god. Not right away though."

"Okay, but do you think it will be enough to defeat this Beerus?" Neptune asked.

"I am not entirely sure, but it won't hurt to try. If it means saving the Hyperdimension from being destroyed then I have no choice." I said clenching my fist, making them see the ferocity in my eyes.

"So let's go." I walked off towards the guild, before noticing that Neptune and Nepgear have stopped.

"Well?"

"Zack, how about we wait for this Beerus?" Nepgear asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well like your sword said to us, he could destroy our home easily. So maybe we should prep-" I stopped her when I felt a massive energy that made itself apparent inside the Hyperbolic Time Room back home. The energy was unlike anything I have ever felt before. It felt...

 **Divine...**

"Zack, what's wrong?" Nepgear asked, concerned.

"I don't think we have time to prepare..." That's when they both realized what I meant, that Lord Beerus was already here.

"Quick, grab on to me!" I said, now sensing Koan's energy.

They both did without hesitation, and we vanished from the path to the room in question. I saw this purple humanoid cat and someone behind him with blue skin and white hair, wearing a robe, and he was holding a scepter of some kind.

 _'So he has the same technique that Goku has? Interesting.'_ Beerus thought, as he looked over to see me in the room now. With my ki sense, staring at the cat, I could feel an intense purple aura being generated around him. His energy in all aspects was divine...

 _'No doubt about it, this is Lord Beerus.'_ I thought, then my eyes looked over to the guy standing behind Lord Beerus. _'But then, who the hell is he?'_ I pondered.

"I presume, you are Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7?" I asked and he grinned seeing that I recognized him.

"Well, I guess you are smarter than you look, compared to that thick-headed saiyan Goku. Indeed, I am and I am here for answers." He told me, and when I heard 'Goku' my face became full of fear.

"Hold on one minute, Lord Beerus, you fought Goku?" I asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Lord Beerus asked, scaring me with just his look.

"No no no!" I said, with a small nervous chuckle.

"Now I believe that you both are from our universe, are you not?" Lord Beerus asked.

"Yeah we are." I said, looking at my brother Koan.

"And have either of you ever heard of a Super Saiyan God?" Lord Beerus asked, hoping for his search to end.

"Yes, but..." I trailed off, remembering the ritual.

"But what?" Lord Beerus asked.

"I am not entirely certain I can become one. I remember what one of my friends told me, that there is a ritual that can make me into a super saiyan god, but there aren't five saiyans that exist in this world." I explained.

"Hmm, yes I see, what a shame. Whis, go and see if you can pack some grub for the road back home." Beerus told his attendant.

"Yes, sir." Whis answered, walking out of the room.

"So there is no super saiyan god here?" Lord Beerus asked once again.

"No there is not." I replied.

"If that's so, how come your energy feels like mine?" He asked, making me think, but my mind came out blank.

"I... I don't know."

Lord Beerus backtracked to the figure that he saw before, that was the true super saiyan god.

' _Yes, he definitely looks similar. Hmmm.'_

I thought back to what me and Koan thought of, using the CPU's divine energy to bring out the power inside of me that he wants to fight.

"Well let me see what you got so far, Zack." Lord Beerus said, wanting me to fight him.

"One second, before I do that how about we skip past that, and I become a Super Saiyan God like you wanted?" I requested.

"Very well, proceed." Lord Beerus said, agreeing with me.

"Just give a second to gather the other CPUs okay? One of them might be stubborn enough not to go with me so please wait." I said, before vanishing to Blanc's Basilicom.

* * *

 **Lowee Basilicom**

Blanc was pondering on what she felt appear near Neptune's basilicom, as she was reading a book.

"Hmm, I wonder what that energy was I just felt. Could it be Zack? No it's way too powerful for even him. God DAMN IT! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" She screamed, making the whole room rumble.

"Hey Blanc!" I said, appearing next to her with a smile on my face.

"Hey Zack, what do you need?" Blanc asked, happy that he's here.

"No time, I will explain on the way. Grab onto me. This could mean the end of Gamindustri as we know it!"

So Blanc looked at me surprised, hearing those words coming out of my mouth. She nodded putting her hand on my shoulder, as we vanished to the Leanbox Basilicom.

* * *

 **Leanbox Basilicom**

Vert was currently playing a game, in her room, when she had the same feeling that Blanc did before. A very strong power was felt in Neptune's Basilicom.

"So as I said Blanc, this guy is a god of destruction. There is no other way I could beat him other than to use your CPU energy." I said standing in Vert's room.

"Alright, but you owe me something after this. I believe a date should suffice." Blanc said, with a light blush.

"Fine..." I said, a little mad, because now all of these girls are total head over heels in love with me. I believe they will fight over me again like they did AFTER I defeated Demigra.

"Oh Zackary, my dear~" Vert called out, attacking me with a hug.

"Oh come on, Vert! How many times do I..." I stopped feeling the enormous killing intent coming from Blanc.

"Vert get off me please, I came here because it's an emergency." I told her, as she did as I asked.

"Does this emergency have anything to do with what I felt at Neptune's Basilicom?" Vert hit the dogoo on the head meaning she was correct. Me and Blanc both nodded.

"Listen Blanc, you can beat me up later for that. Right now, we have to go and see Noire. Hold on!" I said, before using Instant Transmission again.

* * *

 **Lastation Basilicom**

Noire was currently dressed up, as one of her hobbies is cosplaying, when suddenly she also felt that strange powerful presence.

"Hmm that's probably Zack, but I don't know. Seems too much for even him. Oh why DO I CARE ABOUT that idiot!? We are only friends!" Noire said, before her face became red.

"But still... maybe we could be more than friends." Noire said, her blush becoming redder by the second, as she started to undress a little.

"Hey Noire, uh, am I interrupting and what's with the outfit?" I asked, making her pause.

"I don't think you know this, Zack, but Noire is a cosplayer." Vert told me.

"Oh, uh maybe I should LEAVE!" I said, seeing Noire with her eyes set on me. I could see the ferocity in them.

"W-wait hold on Noire! Come on, let me explain! There is a problem!" I said, scared.

"Yeah I see, the problem is you, you pervert! GET OUT OF HERE!" Noire screamed, embarrassed, as she pushed me out of her room.

"Oh come ON! THIS IS SERIOUS NOIRE! THIS COULD MEAN THE END OF GAMINDUSTRI AS WE KNOW IT!" I yelled, getting extremely mad.

"Wait what?" Noire asked, opening the door slightly so she could see me.

"Listen to me, at Neptune's Basilicom there is someone that is stronger than all of us combined. Even me and my brother." I explained.

"What does this have to do with me?" Noire asked.

"Hold on! I am getting to that! Our whole world will be destroyed if you don't help. Please, I'm asking for all of the CPU's help. Including you." I begged.

"Fine, give me a second." Noire said, closing the door, as I waited there.

In a couple minutes, she was wearing her usual clothing, and came out with Vert and Blanc.

"Alright everyone grab onto me!" I said, before vanishing with Instant Transmission to the Planeptune Basilicom.

* * *

 **Planeptune Basilicom, 3** **rd** **Person POV**

Beerus was being patient, as he watched Koan, Neptune and Nepgear. When he screamed a little.

"Where the hell is that saiyan?" Beerus asked.

"I'm right here!" A voice said, appearing next to Nepgear with the other CPUs.

"Wait, are you serious? That cat is a threat to our world?" Noire asked, laughing.

"Noire! Show some respect! I'm sorry about that Lord Beerus! She is the stubborn one as I said before." Zackary said to the tsundere, before facing the god.

"Stubborn! Are you serious!? I am not stubborn!" Noire said, making Lord Beerus even more angry, when he finally blew.

"ENOUGHHHHHH! Now show me, that super saiyan god form of yours!"

"Right but again before we do that, how about we go outside and do it." Zackary suggested.

"Very well." Lord Beerus agreed, and they all walked outside to a secluded spot of course. Zack didn't want any citizens in the crossfire and nor did the CPUs.

"Okay everyone, let's do this!" Zackary announced and they all nodded. Noire reluctantly did as well.

We formed a triangle of sorts, as Neptune and Nepgear had their hands on my back. Vert, Noire and Blanc were holding hands with those two.

They closed their eyes, as I kept mine open. A light started to appear from the middle of Vert's chest, as she went into her HDD state. Same with the others, they also went into their HDD state.

A yellow glow started from Vert and transferred over to the others. Zack turned into a super saiyan, as the glow reached him. His body started to float upwards a bit, when a stream of energy started to go up into the sky.

Yellow clouds started to roll in, and swirled around the beacon of energy in the sky. A blue electric looking aura started to appear around everyone, as it transferred to Zack. The aura glowed brighter, and started to spread across the area they were in. The stream of yellow energy and blue aura disappeared completely.

When suddenly a giant beacon of blue light, appeared in the middle of the ritual, as it went out across the forest, scaring the animals, and dogoos alike. Citizens were wondering what it was from afar.

The large beacon of blue light disappeared, making outer space visible from the ground. The clouds began to go around the area even at the surface, making a dome where Zack and the gang were.

It started to rain, then snow, and the skies turned to night, and then went back to day. Light appeared above in the hole, as it shined down. Everyone began to shake, as they continued to put more power into Zack. When a red glow appeared around Zack. The CPUs, went back to their human forms, as they landed back down.

A light flashed, through Zack's body, as the glow became white. The light faded, as he stood back on the ground.

The CPUs looked at him in awe, as his eyes and hair were now red.

"Wait he doesn't look that different! A total waste that was!" Noire said.

"No can't you feel it Noire? I can't seem to sense his energy at all, and look his hair it's red." Vert replied.

"Well done, saiyan. Now let's begin our fight." Lord Beerus requested.

"I will, everyone go a safe distance away, I will handle this." Zack said, and they all nodded going back to the Planeptune Basilicom. Koan stayed though.

"Wait aren't you going to go with them, bro?" Zack asked.

"No I rather stay here, and watch more closely." Koan answered.

"Alright..." Zack said, before meeting up with Lord Beerus up in the air.

 **And so, Zack has become a Super Saiyan God, but will it be enough to beat Lord Beerus? Find out next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia!**

* * *

 **EX: Hope you enjoyed, everyone! Again I apologize for the wait, but I hope it was worth it for all of you to read this! Before you ask, yes I have seen the trailers for the DBS Broly movie, and I gotta say I hope Goku turns MUI against him, otherwise he might not stand a chance against Broly in his true form. Onto the chapter preview**

 **Saiyandimension Neptunia Chapter 37 Preview:**

 **Zack: Hey guys, it's me Zack, I am getting used to this new form I gained from the ritual, but somehow I knew I always had it.**

 **Lord Beerus: Don't hold back!**

 **Zack: Yeah... I WILL GIVE IT MY ALLLL! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia:**

 _ **Zack Vs Lord Beerus (Part 1 of 2)**_

 **Zack (off camera): Don't miss it!**


	41. Chapter 37: Zack vs Lord Beerus

**Chapter 37: Zack vs. Lord Beerus (Part 1 of 2)**

 **EX: Hello everyone! Welcome to next chapter of Saiyandimension Neptunia, where Zack fights Lord Beerus! I do not own DBZ/DBS or Hyperdimension Neptunia all I own is my OC, and Lewamus owns his OC Koan, but gave me permission to use him! Enjoy~ Also Happy new Year, even if it is late! Again I know this is short! I am trying to make them longer, but I believed the ending of this one would make sense!**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Zackary and Lord Beerus stared each other down, both preparing for the epic battle ahead. Then Zack shot off towards the god, releasing a new flame-like aura that seemingly made the air blow around him. Zack thought he hit the god of destruction, but he saw that Lord Beerus caught his fist like NOTHING!

Zackary tried to pull away, but his grip was like steel. Lord Beerus finally let go, before turning around and swatting the saiyan god away with his tail.

"Not bad, not bad. Although you are still no match for me."

"We shall see about that! HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zackary charged again, but didn't hit him at all since the god was dodging all of his attacks.

Back on the ground, Koan was watching them intently, not moving a muscle, when Whis came up to him holding several boxes of different kinds of delicious pudding.

"Koan, I assume correct? I can sense you are much stronger than your brother, so why didn't you want to fight Lord Beerus?" Whis asked.

Koan began to smirk, before saying his answer. "Even if I am stronger, I want my brother to experience a fight between deities. Our family and our bloodline of the saiyan race, has something that other saiyan families didn't have when first born." Koan explained.

"What would that be?" Whis asked.

"Divine Energy. Our family was the only one to have that kind of godly energy in our veins, and it still is, since I can sense a lot more of it in Zackary." Koan continued.

Whis sensed Zack's energy, and smiled. "You are right Koan. He has way more than Goku did, that's for certain."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zack roared in the sky above, before they clashed again, where Lord Beerus kept blocking his punches.

Koan looked at Whis in surprise. "Wait, so Lord Beerus fought Son Goku, in the same state?"

"Indeed. Goku was a formidable opponent for my lord. With all of that Divine Energy inside of Zack, he might have a small issue with fighting your brother. Zack might become the next God of Destruction, if Lord Beerus kicks the bucket, so to speak."

"Yeah…" Koan nodded, staring into the skies above.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The saiyan god again screamed as he charged at the cat god, with full force. But despite Zack's efforts, all of his attacks so far have been dodged, or blocked by him.

 _'How could Lord Beerus do all of this? I haven't even hit him yet, and my form is that of a god. Does this mean that all of that training was meaningless!? I am using the Divine Energy from the CPUs, but what is this strange feeling I am getting besides that?'_ Zack thought in frustration.

He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the energy inside of him, seeing a small orange flame that seemed to flicker. He focused on the flame, and before long it exploded giving Zack another boost of power, added with his Super Saiyan God form.

Lord Beerus sensed Zack was getting stronger, not only from being a deity, but from his own body.

"This time Lord Beerus, I am going to graze you. THAT I PROMISE!" Zack yelled.

 **-Cue Flow Hero-**

Zack rushed in, before Lord Beerus could even touch him.

 _'H-He's faster!? How!? Wait I see, I knew something was off about him when I felt his energy before, he is full of Divine Energy, despite just becoming a Super Saiyan God. If that is so, then there is no need for me to use only 3% of my power. I will use ALL 100% of it.'_

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Zack yelled, before uppercutting him in his jaw, and releasing a kick to his body, that sent him flying

 **-End Flow Hero-**

"Hey look, Zack actually hit that cat for once!" Neptune told the others, as they watched him again in their human forms.

"Wait Nepgear I can't turn to HDD! How about you?" Neptune asked.

Nepgear tried to transform, and nothing. "I can't either." Vert, Noire and Blanc also tried, but again nothing happened.

"What's going on!? We can't turn HDD now!" Noire said, shocked.

"I believe I have an explanation for that…" A familiar oracle came to see them.

"Histy, come on tell us what happened!" Neptune demanded.

"Neptune relax, in a couple days you can turn back to your Hard Drive Divinity mode, as well as the rest of you. What you did was transfer your divine share energy into Zack, thus making him a Super Saiyan God." Histoire explained.

"But wouldn't that make him a CPU like us?" Nepgear asked.

"Not at all, since he is a full-blooded saiyan, he can't turn into a CPU from a ritual like that. This ritual that Whis told me before, is what made Son Goku into the same thing. A Super Saiyan God." Histoire replied.

"Wait, I remember when we were all fighting Arfoire and her goons at each of our homes. Before there were two. One was Zack, and another I think was this Goku. Then they said, something about them being fused together." Blanc said.

"Besides that, Histoire, can you explain this ritual to us?" Noire asked.

"Certainly, the ritual has to have five pure-hearted saiyans, unless a occurence like this happened."

"What do you mean by that?" Nepgear asked.

 **-Dragon Ball Z Kai OST *Trapped Between Past And Present*-**

"As you know Zackary, is a saiyan, and he came here about a year ago. Over all of that time, he kept breaking the limits of his strength. But what you didn't know is that he has been born with Divine Energy in his blood. Now this energy originally was derived from Yamoshi who was the true Super Saiyan God. One day when Zack's mother and father were born, Yamoshi gave a little bit of his blood to them each, thus letting them have the ability to have Divine Energy." Histoire said.

"WHY YOU INSUFFERABLE SAIYAN! YOU HIT ME NOT ONCE BUT TWICE!" Lord Beerus screamed.

"Yeah but I fulfilled my promise." Zack said, before getting serious once again, as he witnessed the god was about to throw a huge purple sphere towards him.

"YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SAVE YOURSELF OR GAMINDUSTRI WHEN I THROW THIS!" Lord Beerus said.

* * *

 **Skies above Planeptune -Zack's POV-**

This feeling of power, was nothing that Zack has already experienced since he tasted a bit of his divine energy from the Super Saiyan Amethyst form that he attained earlier during his fight with Demigra.

"We will see about that, Lord Beerus!" I yelled up to him.

"If he already had this Divine Energy in him, then why did he need us for that ritual?" Noire asked.

"Simple… because Zackary could not tap into it on his own at first, now that he has become a Super Saiyan God, he is now able to tap into the divine energy at will." Histoire explained.

Nepgear gasped, seeing what Lord Beerus was about to do.

"Everyone look at this!"

"He plans to destroy Zack plus Gamindustri with that sphere!?" Noire asked.

"Zack can't stop that, we need to go and help him!" Blanc said, before beginning to run out of the Basilicom.

"Wait… be patient. I believe Zack will surprise you. I sense something inside of him, that all of you have never seen. He will achieve it fairly soon, that's all I know for certain." Histoire said, stopping Blanc.

Blanc went back to watching them both fight, as well as the other CPUs.

Lord Beerus threw the large dark energy sphere at me, and I started to push it back.

"I will not let you destroy the WORLD I CAME TO KNOW!" I yelled, struggling to push it back.

"You can't defeat me, saiyan! I have beaten Goku, and he was nothing compared to you! You are weaker than him! So goodbye!" Lord Beerus said, pushing the energy orb enough, to where it swallowed me.

I closed my eyes, seeing a space where all of the CPUs and my brother were. For once, I felt weak and powerless, when I remembered everyone I became friends with. The CPUs, they wouldn't want me to die, IF, Compa, even my brother.

"NOOO! ZACK! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Nepgear yelled from the Basilicom, and Zack heard it.

An explosion of a blue aura inside the energy sphere completely obliterated it.

 **-Cue DBS Ultimate Battle-, 3rd Person POV**

Lord Beerus was watching the saiyan, as his eyes twitched seeing what he thought was impossible for a saiyan like him to reach.

"N-no it can't be!" Lord Beerus said, shocked.

Whis, and the others felt it as well. The sudden spike in Zack's energy.

"Could it be? My brother has achieved Miggate No Gokui!?" Koan asked.

"I believe so." Whis said, with a smile.

The smoke around Zack, disappeared, as he stared at Lord Beerus with silver eyes. His red hair reverted to his black hair, encased with a bluelike glow. A steam was visible as well, around Zack's body over his aura.

"I was correct, he did achieve Ultra Instinct. Well done Zack. I don't believe he will be able to attain it for long though." Histoire said.

"Ultra Instinct?" Nepgear asked.

"A technique that lets the user fight and dodge without thinking. It's a hard skill to attain, because gods even have trouble trying to access it." Histoire explained.

Zack appeared in front of Lord Beerus, faster than the naked eye could see. Lord Beerus tried to kick him, but Zack dodged it due to Ultra Instinct.

The saiyan released a punch that released a blast of air. Zack released a frenzy of punches and kicks to his body, which caught the cat god off guard.

"Interesting, that you have reached the level of Ultra Instinct this early, but I believe that isn't the true technique, since your attacks were weak."

 **Zackary attained Ultra Instinct, but it will run out soon enough. Will he be able to defeat Lord Beerus before the god destroys the Hyperdimension? Find out next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia!**

* * *

 **EX: I am sorry this took so long, but again I have writer's block a lot! I believe I should explain a couple things in this chapter!**

 **Q: What!? Zack has attained UI this early! WHY!?**

 **EX: Okay so I was thinking about this since the last chapter, and I made him attain it, because of two reasons. One: he has Divine Energy that he can tap into at will now due to becoming a SSJG! Two: His body can move on its own due to the Divine Energy as well. The second reason might not make sense, but I decided to make him attain UI, but it will be attained for only a short time. Less than five minutes, is all I can tell you.**

 **Q: Wait so this is a new concept you never mentioned Zack's family all had Divine Energy from Yamoshi's blood? How? Why?**

 **EX: Histoire clearly explained it, but the reason why I put this concept in, is because I gave hints in other chapters to where Zack has Divine Ki. Like the last chapter where he said he knew he was always able to do it somehow, become a SSJG. He recently became one, and he can now use his Divine Ki, not immediately though. Through intense training, he will be able to use it at will later, when he trains with his brother Koan, and also Goku and Vegeta believe it or not!**

 **I believe that is all the answers I can give now. If you have any other questions, PM me, I will try to get to you ASAP!**

 **Saiyandimension Neptunia Chapter 38 Preview**

 **Zack: Hey guys, it's me Zack! Right now I attained something called Ultra Instinct, but it won't last long.**

 **Lord Beerus: Oh it seems your Super Saiyan God form went away similar to how Goku's did.**

 **Zack *turns Super Saiyan Amethyst*: I am NOT DONE YET! KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Zack *off camera*: Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia**

 _ **Chapter 38: The Godly Conclusion! Zack SSJA KKX5 vs. Lord Beerus (Part 2 of 2)**_

 **Zack *off camera*: Don't miss it!**


	42. Chapter 38: The Godly Conclusion!

**Chapter 38: The Godly Conclusion! Zack SSJA KKx5 vs. Lord Beerus (Part 2 of 2)**

 **EX: Finally it is done! Hello everyone, and welcome back to the conclusion of the Battle of Gods arc, now I know this will be a short chapter, and that it took me 2-3 months to write it all, plus writer's block on the side. So I hope you enjoy the final product right here. I do not own DBZ, DBS or Hyperdimension Neptunia. All rights go to their original owners. I do however own my OC and Lewamus owns his but gave me permission to use him.**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV, -Cue DBS OST The Final Death Match-**

Above the skies of Planeptune, two gods were fighting each other. Zackary and Lord Beerus, when the saiyan Zack opened his eyes and launched Lord Beerus several meters backwards with a white energy blast.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Zack roared, as he charged towards the god of destruction. Lord Beerus expected this though about to use Hakai on him, but Zackary saw the incoming attack and teleported away, due to Ultra Instinct.

"Wait, where did he go?" Lord Beerus asked, as Zack was behind him now. The saiyan inhaled and exhaled shooting a beam from his hand towards him. The smoke from the impact surrounded Lord Beerus. Zack flew at the god inside the cloud, but he expected this, grabbing the saiyan's fist.

"You think a trick like that would work on me? Pathetic!" Lord Beerus said, as the cloud dissipated.

From afar, the CPUs could see that Zack was having trouble with fighting the god.

"This isn't good! At this rate, Zack will lose all of his stamina after his Ultra Instinct runs out." Histoire said.

"Wait! Does anyone remember where Zack's sword is?" Blanc asked.

"Now that you mention it, he doesn't have it right now in his hands or on his belt. Why?" Nepgear asked.

"One time Zack told me that a dragon was sealed inside of that sword. It might help him win this fight." Blanc explained, making Neptune respond.

"Oh yeah, I remember now, it's in that room that both of them train in." Neptune said.

"Well if it means that it might help our saiyan friend, find it and give it to him as soon as possible." Histoire said, making the CPUs nod, as they ran into the Hyperbolic Time Room in Zack's bedroom.

"Now Neptune, where do you remember seeing that sword?" Noire asked.

"Hmm…" Neptune thought for a second, looking around and found it resting next to the mirrors.

"There it is." Neptune said, pointing at the sheath with the blade inside.

Neptune grabbed it, and said "Don't worry we are sending you straight to Zack."

* * *

 **Meanwhile where Zack was, 3rd Person POV**

Zack kept trading blows with the god, whilst dodging his attacks.

 _'How could a saiyan like him reach Ultra Instinct this early? It's hard to attain for even us, and he got it like it was nothing. I guess this means I don't have to hold back.'_ Lord Beerus thought, backing off from the saiyan.

"It seems you have attained Ultra Instinct, now I won't hold back, saiyan." Lord Beerus said, before his purple aura started to emanate around his body.

The clouds began to fade into nothing, as the god of destruction powered up. Zackary watched him, without saying anything. Lord Beerus vanished, surprising Zack. At the moment, the silver in his eyes started to flash, about to make him go back to his conscious state. So he quickly blocked the god's attack with his arm, and kicked Lord Beerus in the side of his head, launching him into the ground down below.

" **AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Zackary roared, with two voices, before cupping his hands at his side.

" **KA.."**

 **"ME…"**

 **"HA…"** A blue orb was visible in his hands. Lord Beerus saw what he was going to do and quickly crossed his arms to block the incoming blast.

"ME…" Zackary vanished, and appeared in front of the god point blank

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Zack fires the blast of blue energy, sending Beerus back.

That is when Zack fainted, and his Ultra Instinct faded away. The heat started to fade away, as Lord Beerus took a step towards him.

 **Back to Neptune and the CPUs, 3rd Person POV.**

"Koan, where are ya?" Neptune yelled.

"What Neptune?" Koan asked with Whis following him.

"We wanted to give your brother this sword. You know the one he forgot?" Noire explained.

"Oh right, thanks! I will give it to him immediately." Koan replied, with a nod, as he used Instant Transmission to get to Zack.

The CPUs began to look at Whis, in a strange way.

"You were with Lord Beerus, who are you exactly?" Noire asked.

"I am his teacher, and his attendant." Whis replied with an honest answer, making them shocked.

"W-w-wait so you're saying you taught Lord Beerus how to fight like that?" Nepgear asked.

Whis laughed a bit, "In a way, I suppose yes."

* * *

 **To where Zack is, First Person POV**

I heard a voice that was coming closer and closer to me. It was hard to hear, but it looked like Koan. I blinked my eyes several times. Until everything became clear.

"Zack, take your sword." Koan said to me, and got away from Lord Beerus, going back to Whis and the others. For some reason I couldn't move, I have lost all of my stamina.

 _'Damn it! THIS IS BAD! I NEED POWER!'_ I thought frantically in my head. I reached for the sword now, when Lord Beerus appeared in front of me, and broke the sword in two.

"Honestly I can't imagine why a sword would help you." Lord Beerus said to me, seeing my shocked face.

A golden orb went into my body, as I was sent to my subconsciousness.

In my mind, a golden dragon appeared.

"Super Shenron, thank Kami I thought I lost you."

 **"It's been a while Zackary. Now you seem to be in danger due to Lord Beerus."** He said, making me grit my teeth.

"Yeah. Well there's gotta be something I can do. He's too powerful for me to defeat him." I told the dragon.

 **"Well since I am a part of your body now, how about I help you with ¼ of my power? The reason why is cause I am not back to my full power still."**

"Okay… get ready Lord Beerus." I said, with determination, clenching my fists.

* * *

 **Back outside of Zackary's mind, 3rd Person POV**

"It seems you were no match for me, even with Ultra Instinct." The god said to Zackary, as he was still unconscious.

When suddenly he saw the saiyan get back up with his bruises all healed.

"W-what happened?" Lord Beerus asked surprised.

 _'To imagine this much power was inside of my sword. Amazing.'_ Zack thought, before concentrating.

He pictured his friends on the brink of death again, and gritted his teeth.

 ***Cue DBS OST -Birth of A God-***

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The CPUs and Koan felt Zack's energy skyrocket. It was way more than what they thought.

 _'T-this is unreal. I knew that Super Shenron had a lot of power, but not this much.'_ Koan thought.

"Koan what's going on with Zack?" Noire asked.

"I… don't know." Koan replied, shocked by how much power Zack has now.

"Oh my, your brother does have some tricks up his sleeve, that's for sure." Whis said, as he tapped his staff, and a display was shown of the current fight.

Zack was now standing proud, in his Super Saiyan Amethyst state.

"Here I go, Lord Beerus, but I am going to warn you, things are going to be different than last time, and I am not alone either." Zack said to the god.

"We shall see saiyan." Lord Beerus said, gesturing his hand for him to bring it, and Zack did just that. He rushed towards the god way faster than before, that made him surprised.

Zack gave an uppercut to the god's jaw, and he was sent higher into the air. Lord Beerus recovered fast.

"WHY YOUUUUUUU!" Lord Beerus screamed into the heavens, charging at the saiyan standing on the ground.

Zack smirked, and the unexpected happened.

"Nepgear are you seeing what I am seeing?" Neptune asked.

"Yes… but I can't believe it." Nepgear replied.

"Unreal…" Blanc said.

"That's my brother for ya." Koan said, with a smile.

What they were seeing, is Zack held back Lord Beerus's fist with just his finger.

"My turn!" Zack did a triple backflip and drop kicked the god of destruction in his abdomen. Blood was spat, as he was launched closer to the capital of Planeptune.

"I-Impossible!"

 _'Damn it! I don't want any of the citizens to be hurt, due to this battle!'_ Zack thought, before he breathed in and out.

He cocked his fist back, and launched towards Lord Beerus, getting surprised by the sudden attack.

" **SUPER AMETHYST DRAGON FISTTTTTTTTTTT!"** Zack screamed, as a purple version of Shenron appeared above him as a mirage, hitting the god full power.

* **Cue Flow Hero***

Zackary launched him higher into space, as they were floating above Gamindustri now.

"I think it's about time we end this, saiyan." Lord Beerus said to Zack.

"That's funny, I was thinking the same thing. Guess I am going to have to pull out my trump card."

"What!? You mean you were holding back more power!? Grrrrrrrrr…." Lord Beerus started to get angry, making a purple aura around his body visible.

 _'This technique is similar to the one I used in my super saiyan state, but way more powerful. If I screw this up, my body will be greatly damaged, BUT EVEN SO!'_ Zack thought, clenching his fist, as he began to power up.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zack screamed so loud, that other planets could feel the energy resonating from them, as well as the 7th Universe.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV, 7th Universe**

Goku and Vegeta were sparring each other, when they felt the power surge coming from Zack and they immediately stopped looking at the sky.

"Woah! I-Is this energy Zackary's!?" Goku asked.

 _'Unreal! Am I going to have another rival besides this clown!?'_ Vegeta thought to himself.

* * *

 **Back to the Hyperdimension, 3rd Person POV**

The aura around Zack stopped charging, and he smiled.

 **"KAIO-KEN!"** Zack yelled, and on command, a large red aura made itself known around his dark blue aura.

"Wait Kaio-ken? Why is he using that? All of that power of that new form he gained, and combined with Kaio-ken! Is he trying to destroy his body!?" Noire asked.

"Oh does Noire care about our black haired saiyan friend?" Neptune asked, smirking at Noire.

"I do! It might be that I am kinda mad that he is always surpassing us! But still at the same time, I care a lot about him. J-just don't get the wrong idea, it's not like I love him or anything like that." Noire said, finally admitting her feelings towards Zack with a blush on her face.

"Your face says otherwise~" Neptune announced noticing her blush.

"Could you two stop!?" Blanc yelled, getting angry.

"Look I get it, but remember this, if Zackary loses, Gamindustri might cease to exist. He's putting all of his power into this fight." Blanc said, before they all kept looking into Whis's scepter.

"I thought I could pull it off! All of the power of Super Saiyan Amethyst and Kaio-Ken!" Zack said, with a smirk on his face.

"Kaio-Ken? Isn't that the move that Goku uses to amplify his abilities?" Lord Beerus asked.

"Yes, just so you know, I am his pupil, his student. I learned a lot from him and I look up to him as well. He is the reason why I get stronger, and the reason why I strive to become stronger than him." Zackary explained.

"Are you ready, saiyan!?" He asked Zack.

"I am not done yet! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zack's power kept rising to the point…

" **KAIO-KEN TIMES FIVEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAGH!"** Zack was so fast, Lord Beerus couldn't see a punch coming. The saiyan decided to do something now since the god was off guard. He cupped his hands to his side.

"KA…."

"ME…"

"HA…" A large orb, with several rays of purple light shot out.

"ME…"

Zack disappeared and reappeared in front of him, releasing a point blank full-powered blast.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

An explosion of purple energy made it's way visible across the cosmos in the Hyperdimension.

"Ha...Haaaa...haaaa…" Zack started to breathe heavily, as his form faded away.

When he heard clapping from where Lord Beerus was.

"Well done, saiyan. I think I might make you the second strongest, instead of Goku." He said.

"Wait so you are saying I am stronger than Goku? That's kinda too much." Zack said, laughing a little.

"Zackary is it? I believe I will answer that question you asked earlier. Goku has been training on my planet, with my attendant Whis, as well as Prince Vegeta." Lord Beerus explained.

"Just a moment, Whis trained you?" Zack asked.

"I guess in a matter of speaking, yes. In fact, he could train you and your brother Koan, if you will take the offer."

"Wait why do you intend to help me now?" Zack asked.

"Your food in this place what is it called again?"

"Gamindustri." Zack replied.

"Yeah that's it! The food here is simply divine, so I decided to not destroy it."

 _'Isn't that kinda a weird reason to not destroy a planet?'_ Zack thought sweatdropping.

"Alright, I will take that offer, but give me two weeks to prepare. I want to also notify my brother about this situation."

"Fair enough. Whis!" Lord Beerus called for his attendant.

Whis appeared in front of him holding some packaged food, asking "Yes my lord?"

"Let's go home." Lord Beerus said, and Whis waved goodbye, saying they will visit from time to time.

"Uughhhhh…" Zack started to fall down towards the surface.

* * *

 **Planeptune Basilicom, Koan's POV**

Whis left, probably to go meet Lord Beerus. While we were just standing here waiting for Zackary to come back safely.

"Do any of you see him?" Nepgear asked, and the CPUs responded with a quick no.

"I hope he's okay." Nepgear said, a bit worried.

"Nepgear he will be okay, believe me he has been through worse than this." I told her, when I began to see something falling straight in front of the Basilicom. I quickly caught him before he hit the ground.

"Well done bro, you managed to survive a god of destruction." I told him, as he smiled at me weakly.

"Here's another senzu." I put a bean into his mouth, as he chewed and swallowed it, feeling rejuvenated.

"I can fly now thanks…" Zack said, before getting off of my back landing on the ground. Opening the door, he got tackled by Nepgear and Neptune.

"Zackary! Oh did I miss you!" Neptune said, rubbing her face against his.

"Goodness you are alright Zack." Nepgear told him, pecking him on his cheek.

"Could you two settle down please? I have something to announce to everybody." Zack told them.

"Alright." Neptune said, getting off of him with Nepgear.

"What is it bro?" I asked.

"Well everyone in two weeks, me and Koan are going to train on Lord Beerus' planet."

"I knew something was going on up there. Who's going to train us?" I asked.

"Goku and Vegeta." Zack said to him.

"Wait for real?" I asked, getting excited.

"Yeah for real bro!" Zack replied, before they did a high-five.

* * *

 **Zack's POV**

"I am so glad you are safe my dear beloved Zackary~" Vert said, hugging the life out of me.

"Hey Thunder-Tits! I don't think you realize, but he needs air!" Blanc said.

"Of course I realize that! Besides I don't need to explain myself to you." Vert said, staring at Blanc's chest.

"WHYYYY YOUUUUU!" Blanc said, angry, with her eyes red.

I silently got out of Vert's clutches, and started tip-toeing away from them.

"ZACK!" Blanc yelled.

"Where do you think you are going!?" Blanc, Vert, Neptune and Nepgear all asked, now in their HDD forms.

"OH COME ON! GIVE ME A BREAK!"

* * *

 **? POV, Zero Dimension**

A barren city similar to the likes of Planeptune, but way more deserted and filled with debri. Buildings were completely destroyed.

"You… will never get away with this…" A girl with red hair, and tattered clothes with tons of wounds and bruises said, on the ground barely able to stand up.

"Oh believe us, we already have…" A feminine voice said, to her.

 **And so Zackary has fought Lord Beerus and lived. But another enemy rises… find out who this is, next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia!**

* * *

 **EX: And yeah this is the cliffhanger for the next and final arc of Season 1! The Anti-CPU arc. Anyways if you have questions PM me.**

 **Saiyandimension Neptunia Chapter 39 Preview**

 **Zack: Hey, it's me Zack, me and Koan have been invited to train with Whis. But an enemy has appeared in Gamindustri.**

 **Neptune: Wait is that!?**

 **Next time on Saiyandimension Neptunia Chapter 39:**

 _ **An Old Friend Appears! Zack and Koan train with Goku and Vegeta!**_

 **Goku: It's been a while Zack!**

 **Zack (off-camera): Don't miss it!**


End file.
